Deliver Us
by ademonsangel-13
Summary: Italy and Romano have been chosen by the Gods to save mankind. Will the brothers be able to save the world and fulfill their mother's dream? M to be safe. GerIta SpaRoma PruCan AmeriPan FrUk RoChu drug usage violence language implied yaoi
1. Liberaci

A man looked around as he took off his red cape. There was nobody around. Good. He vanished into the bushes again and draped the cape around a young girl holding two wrapped bundles in her arms tightly. "It's okay now. Let's go."

"Just a minute, Father." The girl whispered, her voice on the verge of breaking into tears. She looked down at the two babies in her arms. They both had dark auburn hair, one had a curl on the left the other on the right. Both baby boys opened their golden brown eyes. They looked up at their mother. She had long wavy auburn hair brighter than theirs with chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "My beautiful sons..."

"Maria, we have to go now before they find us." The older man said. The girl looked at him, seeing the scars wherever she could see his skin. It wasn't long for them, but her sons have a chance. "The Gods will guide them to safety."

Maria looked at her sons again and nodded. She followed the older man out of the bushes toward the river. It was calm now, but she feared what would happen when the river got rough. Would her sons be okay? The man pulled out a basket large enough to hold the twins comfortably. She looked at her boys again. They noticed her fear and both of them began to cry. "Shh..._I miei figli buona e tenera...Non avere paura e non avera paura._" The babies hushed and were starting to fall asleep again.

The man quickly spun around hearing yelling. "Maria, hurry! They're coming!"

She gently placed her sons in the basket, then leaned in and gave them a single kiss on their foreheads as they fell into blissful sleep. "May the Gods guide you to safety." She carefully set the basket in the river and closed the lid. Her shaky hands let go and the basket began to flow with the river's current. She stayed sitting on her knees, watching the river take her sons away. She let her tears flow freely, her heart tearing into pieces. "_Liberaci...per l'umanita._"

***Deliver Us***

_This is my first Hetalia fanfic! I was listening to random Hetalia mixed with childhood movie songs and one just struck my imagination and began turning the wheels. It was Hetalia with the song 'Deliver Us' from Prince of Egypt. I started to think about the fanarts of the Vargas brother dressed as priests from the Vatican and it dawned on me. I hope I can finish this fic for once. Well I hope you enjoy it!_

_Oh and the translations are in Italian: 'I miei figli buona e tenera...Non avere paura e non avera paura' **My good and tender sons...Don't be frightened and don't be scared **'Liberaci...per l'umanita.' **Deliver us...for mankind**_

_I did translate these from Google Translate so if I'm wrong on anything I will apologize and just kindly inform me of my mistake. I know that the 'a' of "l'umanita" at the end should have a thing over it but my computer hates it. I apologize for that as well._


	2. Visions and Voices

"Wake up, Fratello!" Italy cheered in a singsong way.

Romano opened his eyes and saw his younger twin already dressed and holding a bowl of pasta in one hand and a few tomatoes in the other. He smirked and threw his pillow at his brother. Italy dodged it quite easily with a laugh. "Feli, you know better than to walk in here and wake me up when you are balancing food in your hands."

"Lovino!" the younger Italian whined, "I picked these tomatoes from Antonio's garden so they are extra ripe and juicy!"

Romano sighed and took the tomatoes out of Italy's hand before he bruised them. As he munched on them slowly, he began to remember a dream he had before waking up.

_'My sons...you have been chosen...'_

_'Deliver us to peace...'_

_'I pray we will meet again...if it will...'_

_'DELIVER US!'_

Romano groaned, closing his eyes. Those two words echoed in his mind over and over. What did it mean? Why was he getting these dreams? He looked over at his day-dreaming brother. There was no way to tell if the younger Italian was getting the same dreams. After all, they were identical twins, so they must have some sort of mental connection...right?

Italy closed his eyes, putting on his day-dream face. It was so Romano didn't worry about the possibility he was hurting about something. Once his eyes were closed, he felt his mind pulled away from his physical body like what always happened when he closed his eyes long enough.

He found himself in a beautiful cathedral hall donned with candles and beautiful paintings. The paintings were of people fighting bloody wars...suffering...dying...weeping...

Italy cried in sadness, again he was pulled into this place. He hated this place! He looked up to the ceiling and saw the more peaceful painting of every person helping to rebuild the world and helping each other up. There was no fighting and no death.

A woman's voice echoed softly in the room. "_Liberaci miei figil._"

Italy looked around for the source like he had many times before...and just like those other times, he could never find the woman. "What do you mean?"

"_Liberaci miei figil._"

"I don't understand what you mean," Italy whispered, "Deliver you where?"

"_Liberaci Feliciano._"

Italy looked up in shock, hoping to find the source again. But once again finding nothing. "How do you know my name? What do you want me to do? What do you mean 'Deliver us'? Please, tell me what to do!"

***Deliver Us***

"Feliciano!" Romano called in concern, shaking his younger brother. Even though he looked like he was day-dreaming, but he was crying right now and not responding to him. "Fratello, wake up!"

Italy gasped falling backward into Romano's arms. His face was shadowed, the tears flowing still. Soon he started sobbing and Romano instantly hugged him close. "Lovino! Something's not right! I keep getting these visions."

Romano's eyes widen, maybe he wasn't the only one. But seeing those sad confused eyes, he didn't want to worry him. His little brother was such a soft-hearted person, even the mention of war frightened him to tears. It was shocking to know that he became allies with Germany for the war. Romano had no choice but to follow his brother and protect him, though it seemed like the German had that taken care of.

"F-Fratello?" Italy whimpered, seeing his older twin with a daze over his eyes.

Romano blinked and looked down at him. "Don't worry about it, you must have fallen asleep while day dreaming. You do that a lot." He tried his best to give the worried Italian a reassuring smile. It seemed to work because Italy instantly stopped crying and smiled. "Come on, let's get ready for church. We have an hour."

***Deliver Us***

Romano closed his eyes as the choir rose their voices in harmony. He loved this part, the feeling of the song all the way down into his bones. He knew Italy felt the same way, he was calmest here in the cathedral as the hymns were sung by the voices of angels. He felt the warm sun pierce through the window and kiss his face. He let out a soft sigh.

_'Liberaci...Lovino...'_

His eyes shot open and he looked up to the cross mounted on the wall behind the choir. He felt chills run down his body. He looked over at Italy and saw his younger brother grip his bible tightly in his hands. Italy's eyes were open too and they were dazed off like he saw something past the walls of this cathedral. Romano reached out and touched his hand gently. The younger Italian blinked and his focus came back. They met eyes and both of their eyes were bright.

Romano grimaced when Spain peered around from behind him and saw that look of concern on his face. Lately both of the brothers were acting odd. They both weren't sleeping well, having nightmares, and both are really somber during Mass.

Spain watched as the boys stood up in unison, their lips moving in sync with the hymn being sung. He could barely make out their voices, but they were beautiful. Especially Romano's voice, he barely spoke in such a gentle voice, but when he did it was like the Italian was an angel. Romano and Italy faced each other, pressing their hands together. It was like they were looking into a mirror. The brothers both threw their arms in the air, throwing their heads back in perfect unison, their angelic voices joining in with the choir.

"_Liberaci! Invia un pastore a pastore noi! Liberaci...alla terra promessa!_" The way the brothers sang and moved to the song left everybody in awe. It was like they were angels sent from heaven.

Spain smiled. _'Grandpa Rome, I pray that you and Maria were right about these two.'_

***Deliver Us***

Italy ran alongside Germany as they did their daily run. Earlier in the war, Italy couldn't keep up with the blond to save his life, but thanks to him he can run alongside him now. He glanced to his other side and saw Japan keeping up with them. Ever since Mass that morning, he'd been thinking a lot. That hymn that he and Romano joined in on with such vigor sounded so familiar. He was trying to think of where he had heard it before. He remember hearing it from a woman's voice so gentle and loving that he felt so warm and comforted by it. He had seen it in Romano's eyes that he felt the same way.

"Feliciano!" Germany called.

Italy snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, seeing that he was way ahead of Germany and Japan. He tripped over himself and took the tumble, he fell and rolled down the hill. He let out a cry in anguish and heard Germany yell his name in fear. He came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, every part of his body aching all over. When he lifted his head, he saw Germany sprinting down the hill with Japan close behind him.

"Feli!" Germany called again as he slid to a halt beside him. He tore his gloves off and helped Italy sit up. "What were you thinking you klutz? You could've killed yourself!" His fingers felt around his head then went down his body, feeling for anything broken. "Did you break anything? Are you bleeding anywhere bad? Are you...?" Germany's face when pale when he saw what was right next to them. "TAKE COVER!"

Italy was hauled off his feet and pulled into the bush. Japan jumped after them when the ground exploded right where Italy had fallen. His eyes widened and he felt tears streaming down his face. Germany held Italy close to him as the debris fell around them, shielding his wounds. Gunshots where heard all around them right after the dust cleared and they saw the Allies appearing.

Romano heard the explosion come from the direction where Italy went with Germany and Japan. He bolted running to find him. "FELICIANO!" He ran harder than ever, not realizing the older German brother, Prussia appearing beside him, his sword drawn in one hand and gun in the other. Romano reached into his belt and pulled out his handgun, ready for anything. He had to get to his brother. Italy had to be alive!

Italy shook with the handgun in hand. He couldn't shoot it at anybody...he wasn't a fighter...he couldn't even defend himself. Tears streamed down his face, washing the blood and dirt from his face and stinging in his cuts and gashes. With Germany and Japan killing people around him, he was horrified with the death and wails of the dying. He couldn't take it anymore! All this fighting and dying...it wasn't fair! Why should everybody fight? Why do so many innocent people have to die!

***Deliver Us***

_Here's the first chapter! I'll admit, I was quite impressed with how I'm writing this. I'm not much on writing about religious scenes, but I think I was pretty good. Yes, Italy and Romano are a little OOC but I don't think Italy would be a complete idiot and Romano be a complete douche bag. So I made them both a little more somber. But don't worry, Italy will still have his cute moments and Romano will have his asshole moments._

_Translations:_

_Liberaci miei figil—**Deliver us my sons**_

_Liberaci! Invia un pastore a pastore noi! Liberaci...alla terra promessa!_"-_**Deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us! Deliver us...to the promised land!**_

_I hope you like this!_


	3. Nightmares in Blood

Italy opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by the fellow Axis. Germany's face was the softest he had ever seen him. Prussia smiled, Romano sighed in relief, Japan smiled gently, and Spain gripped Romano gently to calm him down. "Feli..." Germany whispered, squeezing his hand.

Italy smiled weakly. "Wh-what happened?"

"You blacked out, Fratello," Romano answered, "You weren't injured badly, so we have no idea what happened to cause you to black out."

"Your brother and I got you out of the range of fire before you could have been shot," Prussia continued, "You were whimpering something in Italian, I couldn't understand it and Romano wouldn't tell me."

Romano's eyes went dark. Italy had cried for their grandpa. Even though they barely saw Grandpa Rome, he was the man who made sure they were safe. And in doing so, had perished and just...disappeared.

"Feli," Germany whispered, "Don't ever do that again. You frightened me. I don't want to lose you." He pressed Italy's hand on his cheek that wasn't bandaged up from the battle.

Italy's eyes watered seeing how beat up everybody was. "Why must this war happen?" he cried, "Why must everybody suffer like this? It's not fair!"

Everybody looked at the crying Italian and felt that pull on their hearts. Romano closed his eyes and fought back the threatening tears. Spain had felt his discord and squeezed him tighter to him. Romano felt the same pain his brother did, he was just better at holding it in. But lately, these feelings have been getting stronger...he didn't know why.

"Prussia..." an agitated voice called from the door, they looked to see Austria, the middle child of the Germania countries. He had his aggravated aura around him again. "A guy named Matthew is here looking for you."

Prussia instantly jumped into action, walking as calmly as he could outside the room. Romano noticed the anticipation the German country held so he decided to follow him.

"Gilbert, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, Matthew?" Prussia asked.

"I mean that something is going to shake this world into nothingness," the quiet voice spoke interlaced with fear and worry, "I don't know when, but something will happen and mankind will be destroyed."

Romano bit his lip. It was the same feeling he was getting ever since WWII started. Something was going to happen...and it was bad.

"I've been having visions," Matthew muttered, "At night, when I sleep. I'm standing in the middle of my mother's tribal land, these spirits are all around me telling me tales of war, death, and suffering. Then I see my mother holding a glowing orb in her hands. When she shows me, it's the world as it should be...calm, peaceful, happy..."

Prussia stayed silent for a moment. "Have you told your brother?"

"Alfred won't listen to me! He just thinks I'm making stuff up because Alfred tells me of his strange dreams and they are a lot like mine. Alfred doesn't see that these dreams mean something!" Canada paused. "Last night, I saw something else..."

"What?" Prussia asked.

"I saw two people standing back to back on a hill. They both were wearing white red and gold robes...holding bibles in their hands. They were perfectly symmetrical. It was like those two people where angels."

Romano bit back a yell...those robes...they were his and Italy's robes. What did they have to do with Canada's dreams?

"Gilbert...I wish this war would end."

"I do to...my love."

Romano twitched. The German bastard was fraternizing with one of the Allies?

"Romano?" Spain's voice snaked into the area.

The Italian jumped a little and looked, seeing Spain's worried face. "What do you want, bastard?"

"Are you okay?" Spain asked, "You've been kinda quiet lately."

"I'll be fine."

***Deliver Us***

Italy held the simple silver cross in his hand gently, his amber eyes gazing at it. The sun reflected off the silver, making it have a small glow around it in his palm. He muttered a simple prayer of safety and hung the cross from around his neck, then buttoned up his blue shirt over it. The silver was cool on his bare skin before the metal matched his temperature. He always felt safe with that cross on. It gave him a piece of mind that no matter if he was with Romano or with Germany or Austria or alone all by himself, he was never alone. Grandpa Rome's spirit was always with him.

"Feli..." a rough voice called from the door.

Italy turned and saw Germany standing there. His green jacket was still open and showed his lean body in a tight-fitting black tank top. Italy had to look at the black and silver cross hanging around Germany's neck. The cross wasn't thin like his, it was thick and had a gothic feel to it. He knew it was a German thing because Prussia had one too and he remembered seeing Austria and Hungary having one in their rooms. He noticed Germany was holding something in his hand tightly. "Ludwig?"

"I...I have something for you," he said quietly, "I think it will help you."

"What is it?" Italy asked, facing his good friend and lover.

Germany approached Italy, then took his hand and opened it. His closed hand rested in the Italian's smaller hand and opened. He felt a cool metal resting in his palm. When Germany removed his hand, Italy gasped seeing the same cross that Germany and Prussia wear. "Ludwig...?"

"I know that you haven't been sleeping well...and...I know that this war has been getting to you." Germany looked down into Italy's amber eyes. "I know how you feel about church and things like that..." Italy smiled, Germany was so cute when he was trying to be kind. "This cross will help you feel safer...because I am always beside you."

Italy smiled brighter. He hugged the blond and surprised him with a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Ludwig."

Germany smiled, a soft blush still painting his cheeks. "Let me put it on you." He took the cross and hung the chain around his neck. The cross rested just below his tie's knot. Italy looked at the matching cross hanging around Germany's neck. He smiled up at Germany. "There you go."

"Grazie, Ludwig." He hugged the blond and was hugged back firmly. "I feel better already."

***Deliver Us***

Romano entered the church without his robes. It wasn't Mass, he just wanted to pray. He looked past the pews and saw Italy kneeling before the alter, all the candles were lit, the incense smoke swirling around his body. Italy's hands were pressed together and Romano could hear his prayer.

"_Che questo fine guerra e la pace sia portato al mondo al piu presto. Prego per la felicita del genere uman. Che il mondo si aiutano a vicenda ricostruire questo mondo lacerato. Ci portano a un mondo di pace._" Italy lifted his hands into the air.

Romano watched in awe, once in a blue moon he'll see Italy praying like this. He walked up and knelt beside him, pressing his palms together, closing his eyes. He felt the same warmth fill his being once again and he muttered a soft prayer.

"_La preghiera de mio fratello una risposta...amen._"

Italy and Romano both met eyes and smiled at each other. Italy didn't hear Romano's quiet prayer, but they felt at peace...at least for now...

***Deliver Us***

"_Liberaci...liberaci...LIBERACI!_"

Italy ran through blackness. He couldn't see anything but black. He looked around for some sort of escape, but there were none.

"_Mio figlio..._"

A bright light caught his attention and he ran toward it. Soon he was blinded as he kept running. He tripped on something and he fell, catching himself with his hands. His eyes opened to find himself on stone ground. He scrambled up and looked around. His amber eyes widened and tears began to fall. "N-No!"

All around him, the world was destroyed. Buildings were fallen, fires were raging, people were dead and dying. He spun around, seeing Germany and Prussia trying to save each other despite many wounds. Canada was pulling himself to Prussia to be beside him, trailing blood behind him. Japan was staring into the blazing, blood red sun, tears and blood streaking his face, his body covered in bloody bandages. Spinning around more, he saw America had fallen with Russia and several other raging countries from the Middle East holding their weapons at him. The gunshots were loud and echoed in Italy's ears.

"F-fratello..." Romano's voice called.

Italy spun around to see Romano laying with Spain on top of him with several bullet wounds in his back. Romano's face was dark and void of all life he ever had. "L-Lovino?" Italy ran to him and tried to get his brother up. "Come on...you have to...try and fight!"

"Fratello," Romano muttered, "It's over...the world...is dead..."

Italy looked around seeing all the other countries suffering and dying. "No...no! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" He gripped his head and closed his eyes tightly. "It's just a dream! This isn't real! This isn't REAL! NOOOOOOOOO!"

***Deliver Us***

Italy opened his eyes screaming, shooting straight up from bed. Germany jumped up. "Feli! Feli! What's wrong?"

"This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't real! NO!"

"Feli! Look at me!" He grabbed the Italian's shoulders and tried to shake him awake.

Italy screamed. "LIBERACI! LIBERACI!"

"ITALY!" Germany yelled.

Italy's eyes closed tightly and a wave of tears attacked. The screaming turned into uncontrollable hard sobbing and he slammed himself into Germany's chest, clutching to his shirt. Germany held him hard and rocked back and forth whispering kind words and rubbing his back.

Meanwhile, a few borders away, Romano was crying into Spain's chest, clinging to his back. That nightmare was the worst he had ever experienced. And something was telling him that it wasn't just his imagination running rampant in his sleep.

***Deliver Us***

_It seems like I'm just on a roll with this story. This chapter was written in a matter of hours. I'm loving how I'm taking this story I didn't think that I could be this angsty with these characters. I love writing this story and I hope you are enjoying this._

_Translations_

_Che questo fine guerra e la pace sia portato al mondo al piu presto. Prego per la felicita del genere uman. Che il mondo si aiutano a vicenda ricostruire questo mondo lacerato. Ci portano a un mondo di pace._ _**May this war end and peace be brought upon the world soon. I pray for the happiness of mankind. May the world help each other rebuild this broken world. Lead us to a peaceful world.**_

_La preghiera de mio fratello una risposta...amen_ _**May my brother's prayer be answered...amen**_

_Mio figlio_ _**My son**_

_Liberaci __**Deliver us**_


	4. You're Playing with the Big Boys Now

Italy looked over at Germany, who was staring out into space. He was concerned for him. For quite some time, Germany and Prussia would go off and do something alone without telling him or Japan. Germany would walk in with his green uniform on and once in a while, he would return wearing his black uniform. It sent chills down his spine seeing those dark eyes. It was almost sinister.

"Ludwig?" Italy hesitantly murmured. He watched as Germany blinked and looked over at him. Those bright blue eyes still held that sinister glow, but it was fading away slowly. "Are you okay?"

Germany nodded. "...Yeah."

Italy moved to sit by him and he touched Germany's hand. The blond looked at him. "Do you and Gilbert want to come with Romano, Spain, and me to Mass? It'll be nice."

Germany smiled slightly. "I might go." Italy smiled tenderly. "You go on ahead, I need some time alone right now."

Italy nodded and stood up. He didn't let go of Germany's hand just yet. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Germany looked up in shock, then smiled. Italy's smile grew and he let go of Germany's hand. "I'll see you later." He left the room to get ready, leaving Germany to brood over his thoughts.

***Deliver Us***

Italy sang along to the hymn, feeling the song down to his bones. He occasionally looked around, hoping to find Germany in the pews. Each time that he didn't find him, his heart ached. What if Germany lost all faith in anything spiritual. Even though Germany wore his cross, he never said any prayers or went to any church.

Italy sighed and looked down as the song ended. He knew this would happen. Every time he would ask Germany to join him in Mass, he would say 'I might' then never appear. He clenched his fists and gripped his robes tightly. Biting his lip, he fought angry tears that attacked him. He was so angry at Germany, he didn't want to see him.

Romano touched his brother's arm. "Feli...look behind you."

Italy wiped his tears away on his robe's sleeves and looked behind him toward the back of the cathedral. The door closed and Italy recognized Germany standing there in his normal green uniform, but the jacket was open, revealing his black tank top. Italy's eyes widened and he stood up, turning his whole body around to face Germany. They met eyes for a solid moment as voices rose in song. Italy ran down the aisle and leaped into Germany's arms, not ashamed of his flowing tears. Germany held him tightly, fighting his own tears.

"Feliciano..." Germany whispered, kissing the Italian's ear gently. "_Ich libe dich._"

"_Te amo, Ludwig._"

***Deliver Us***

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No!"

"Alfred!"

"Matthew! I told you, I don't believe in those stupid superstitions! They belong in ghost stories and horror movies!"

Matthew tightened his fists. "You've forgotten, haven't you?"

Alfred looked over his shoulder over at his younger twin. Those blue eyes he was used to looking at were now brimming with tears. "What do you mean, Matt?"

"You forgot about our mother!" Matthew yelled, "Haven't you? You forgot her love that she gave us! You forgot how peaceful she was and what she told us before England and France took us!"

America blinked in shock. Never before had his brother yell at anybody. And he almost never brought up the topic of their mother before they were raised by the European countries. He remembered his mother. How could he forget his mother? Her soft skin always smelled of that soothing smoke from smoking the meat they'd eat, her black hair was like silk to the touch, and her voice was angelic. She would sing lullabies to him and Canada in their native language in that beautiful voice.

"Don't dare assume I've forgotten about Mother ever again," America muttered darkly. He met his brother's eyes.

"Live as we do!" Canada yelled, "That is what she said! Live as her people do! Have you forgotten that!"

America took three long strides and pinned Canada against the wall. "Matthew, times have changed. We can't just sit back and watch as the other countries get stronger and attack us. We have to defeat them before they destroy us."

Canada pushed America off of him, clenching his fists. "You are so...so..." He didn't finish his sentence as he charged at his brother, swinging his fist to hit him. But his fist never made contact. Canada looked and saw France had grabbed his elbow.

"Matthew, pull back." France said in his smooth calm voice.

Canada shook and he dropped his arm. He looked and saw England had grabbed America's shaking arm and was holding him down. He met his brother's eyes with his anger. "At least I remember what Mother told us." He stormed around America and out of the room.

***Deliver Us***

Italy looked at Prussia in horror. "Gilbert...why did you do this? Why did you let Ludwig do this?"

"Our boss is quite controlling," Prussia muttered shamefully. His eyes were cast down, hiding the tears that were falling. "West fell under his control hard. I don't know if he even realizes what he's doing." He lifted his face and looked at Italy. Italy was surprised to see tears in his red eyes. "I never wanted to hurt those innocent people! But Ludwig always gets me to follow him no matter what I say! I won't let him do this alone!" Prussia threw his face in his hands and sobbed.

Italy closed his eyes, feeling an ache in his heart. Now he knew what Germany was doing behind closed doors with Prussia. He left the weeping country alone and closed the door. He turned around and jumped seeing Germany standing there, that sinister glow in his eyes again. "L-Ludwig!"

Germany grabbed Italy's writs and pinned him against the wall. "What did he tell you?"

Italy's eyes widened. He felt a chill run down his body at the voice Germany had. "I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Germany snapped, "I heard Gilbert crying, and he never cries. What. Did. He. Tell. You?"

Italy shook with fear. This wasn't going to end well if he said the wrong thing. "I know what you are doing. I know what your boss orders you. You don't have to do this!"

"I have no choice, Feliciano," Germany muttered darkly. Italy took time to notice he was wearing his black uniform. He met the dark eyes of his lover, never before had Germany acted this way toward him.

Italy gasped when Germany's free hand snaked itself under his shirt up his back. His fingers were cold and it sent good and bad chills throughout Italy's whole body. "L-Ludwig..." he whimpered. Germany fluttered kisses down his neck and collarbone. Usually Italy would submit to those touches, but this time seemed so wrong. He squirmed to escape, but Germany tightened his grip around Italy's wrists and pushed his knee between his legs. "L-Ludwig! Stop!"

"Hands off him!" Romano yelled, clenching his fists and ready to hit.

Prussia burst through the door and wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders, pulling him back as hard as he could. Germany grunted and spun around, swinging a punch. His fist contacted against Prussia's face and he went down.

"Stop! Ludwig!" Italy cried, trying to escape Romano's tight grip. He pushed Romano off of him and he slammed himself against Germany's chest, gripping tightly. He pulled at the jacket he wore to keep him close. "Stop this! Please! No more! No more!"

Germany blinked several times, his eyes getting clearer. Then he looked around and saw what he was doing. Prussia was holding his bruised up face, Romano had the intent to kill in his brown eyes, and his beloved Italy sobbing in his arms once again. This time it was his fault. "_Mein Gott!_" He gripped Italy tightly. "I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I'm so sorry!"

***Deliver Us***

Japan placed his neatly folded his white uniform in his dresser drawer and closed it. He looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing out a few wrinkles that appeared on his black jacket. He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself. When he opened his eyes, he met the eyes of himself wearing his simple kimono with a peaceful look in those. Japan looked down and saw that he was still in his black clothes. He looked up at the mirror again and saw his reflection was crying, it puzzled him greatly.

_'Don't do this Kiku! You're better than this! You are a peaceful country. Don't do this to Alfred, he's been through too much as a young country.'_

_**'Destroy them! Destroy the Western nations before they attack the Eastern ways. Imperialism will rule!'**_

Japan blinked and shook his head. The two voices in his head again were fighting. He tried to ignore it. "I have to finish getting ready. My boss will be angry at me again if I don't hurry."

He heard a knock on the door and heard Italy's voice. "Ve~ Kiku, are you busy."

Japan sighed, forcing himself away from the mirror. "I will be soon."

"You aren't going after Alfred again are you?" Italy opened the door and walked in. He noticed Japan in his other uniform. He was getting quite angry at the color black. Germany and Prussia wore black to their inspections of the camps they kept secret to the world. Sure, Japan wasn't creating camps to kill people, but he was still ruthlessly attacking. He attacked America for no reason other than to 'keep him away'. But Italy knew that just like Germany, Japan wasn't himself.

"I have no other choice," he responded.

Italy sneered in anger. "That's what Germany said about the genocide. You can back down now and walk away. Nobody will suffer anymore if you and Alfred end this war."

"I can't do that, Feliciano." Japan responded walking past the Italian.

Italy spun around and ran to get Romano. He was going to need some help.

***Deliver Us***

"Alfred, please, just go and talk to Kiku. Don't fight!"

"Matthew, how many times do I have to tell you? He attacked me first! He will pay for what he's done." America cocked his handgun and pushed it into his gun holster. He walked past the rest of the Allies. England sighed and turned to follow him. France patted Canada's shoulders calmly and they both followed a quiet Russia and China after England.

Something about his brother was bothering him. America had this pain deep in his eyes that he only saw in the older countries like England and France. He never knew what it was, but America's actions were starting to worry him. Several times during the blitz bombing in England's home, he had this look of disbelief in his eyes. And when Germany took over France's homeland, France was so disillusioned he was muttering things about when he was a young country. But one thing was in common about America and France and England...their eyes were glassy.

***Deliver Us***

Germany looked up at Italy slowly. "What?"

"Kiku is going to attack Alfred again! He's not himself! We've got to stop him!"

Prussia stood up. "I will help!" He grabbed Germany's hand. "Come on West, you and I will help!"

Germany looked down. Italy noticed that darkness spread across his face. Germany was still having nightmares about what he did during the war. Now that the boss who ordered him to do those horrible things was dead, Germany was left to suffer with his nightmares. Italy knelt down in front of Germany and they met eyes. Italy's eyes were soft and soothing. "You stay here, Ludwig. Gilbert, Lovino, and I will handle it. We'll be careful." He pulled Germany's hand and placed it over the cross he gave him. "Besides, you're always with me."

Germany nodded and watched them take off.

Prussia had to hand it to Italy, despite leaving Germany before, he's managed to keep their relationship strong.

***Deliver Us***

America faced Japan, aiming his handgun at him. "This is it! I'm finished with this war! If you don't end it, I will." His grip was firm, his aim was sure. "Just turn around and walk away. Nothing will happen to you." His voice was dark and angry, even Russia was intimidated by him.

Japan smirked, his brown eyes darkening and showing a tinge of red with his insanity. "You think I will just walk away and let you take the Eastern nations? Do you really think your ways are superior to ours?"

"Kiku, stop this!" China cried out.

"Stay out of this Wang Yao," Japan said darkly. He took one step forward. "I have to stop them now."

America tightened his grip on the gun. "You don't want me to shoot. Just turn around."

Japan chuckled and kept walking toward America, reaching for his katana handle.

"Stay back!" America yelled firing his gun.

Japan fell to one knee, grabbing his injured leg. Blood ran down his leg and covered his hands quickly. He grunted in pain, watching his blood pool around him. He smiled and let out a painful chuckle. It sent chills down everybody's spine. "So you can fight honorably...boy."

Everybody watched America shiver. He was the youngest among them besides Canada by several decades. England knew that America had to grow up fast after his mother faded away through the years. America stiffened up and tightened his form, taking one step closer, his gun steady.

"So you can fight..." Japan repeated sinisterly, struggling to stand up. His head was cast down, a hand on his face. "But...can you kill, boy? Can you pull the trigger to kill?" He lifted his head and pulled his hand down, showing his now bloody face and a smirk so dark it sent chills down Russia's spine. Those once brown eyes were now red and crazy. He chuckled at the frozen America. His blue eyes were wide with fear. "You're not shaking? Hn...even Arthur shook during his first kill. If you can't pull the trigger to kill me, then go back to your little sandbox, child." He smirked.

"That was your only warning," America muttered darkly, "Don't make me shoot again."

Japan laughed, "You think you have the nerve to kill me! Just know this one thing...You're playing with the big boys now!" He pulled his katana out and took a few steps.

A loud bang was heard from America's gun and Japan's body crumpled to the ground. China almost doubled over. Russia flinched in fear, Canada shook, France and England's eyes widened as they looked at America.

"Kiku!" a voice cried out. The Allies look past where Japan was standing and saw the Italian brothers and Prussia running toward them. Italy slid to a halt on his knees. "Kiku! Oh God! What have you done?"

"Stay out of this...Italian." America said in a cold voice, "Or I'll kill you too."

"You don't have to kill anybody!" Italy cried, clenching his blood-covered hands, "Nobody has to die! Just stop this!"

America walked up to the Italian guarding Japan and aimed his gun with a few feet of space between them. His blue eyes were dark and brooding. Italy's eyes widened, Romano cursed and reached for his gun, and Prussia had drawn his sword. Canada cursed and ran up to him, grabbing America's arm and forcing it away. He placed himself between his older twin and the fallen nation. His eyes bore into America's dark eyes. There was that disturbing pain, only it was stronger.

"Stop this," Canada muttered.

America glared. "Get out of my way, Matthew."

Then America felt a pair of hands grab his elbow and pulled it back farther. He heard the voice of his caretaker. "Back down, Alfred. It's over."

Italy took Japan's hand as Romano put pressure on Japan's chest wound. The bullet had shot through his shoulder rather close to his heart. America had meant to kill him. He looked into Japan's eyes and saw his face was twisted in fear. Those dark eyes were now normal and he was trembling, his breath becoming ragged. "Oh God...what have I...He really...He was going to kill me!"

"Shh," Italy coaxed, "It'll be okay."

"You're going to live," Romano said softly, "You'll just spend a long time recovering."

America glowered past his brother at the group of now broken Axis Powers. "It's not over until he's finished."

Italy stood up beside Prussia who was defending them. "Kiku's finished! You won! Now leave us alone!"

America stared at them for a moment, then let his gun fall. Italy thought he saw agony ripple through the country's face as he turned around and walked away. Canada slowly looked over his shoulder and met eyes with Italy. They shared the same knowing look. Italy then knew that he and Romano were like Canada and America. But America wasn't seeing what they were seeing.

Romano and Prussia managed to lift Japan to his feet and supported him easily. "Feli, let's go." Romano said.

Italy nodded at Canada, who nodded in response and they both turned around, walking away.

***Deliver Us***

_Finally I finished this chapter. I knew that I was going to end WWII in this chapter with the bombs in Japan but at first I didn't know what to do. Gotta love fanart. Toward the end, my fiance gave me this great idea to check out the song "Playing with the Big Boys" from Prince of Egypt since I was constantly listening to "Deliver Us" and "The Plagues". Well, let's just say it inspired the Japan vs. America scene. Which is where I have Japan chastise America because of how much younger America is compared to the rest of the Allies/Axis except for his brother Canada._

_Wow, I never knew how dark I could make the characters. Especially America. As much as I assumed it would be hard because I am an American, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But now that I think of it, it makes sense that America would by have this warped sense of reality. This country isn't even 300 years old and already we've seen and done some things that not many are proud to say that the English haven't dealt with in many more centuries._

_Translations:_

_Ich libe dich/Te amo—**I love you**_

_Mein Gott—**My God**_

_I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have._


	5. A Brother's Cry

"Ludwig and Gilbert," England said, "For crimes committed against the Allies and human life, you are sentenced to separation."

Germany and Prussia looked up at the Allies in shock. Germany met America's eyes and saw that accusing look that called him every damning name in the world. It was a wonder that he wasn't dead now.

"Ludwig, your government will be ruled by Francis, Alfred, and I." England looked at Prussia. "Gilbert, you are to be ruled by Ivan."

"NO!" Prussia yelled standing up and placing himself between the Allies and his brother. "You can't separate me and West! I refuse to be ruled by him!" He pointed at Ivan with a shaking finger.

Germany stood up behind Prussia. "Please, don't do this!"

America smirked only slightly and he reached past Prussia and grabbed Germany's hand. Prussia yelled and punched America. It took Canada, England, and France to hold back America from killing the German brother. Germany had a strong grip on Prussia and kept his older brother down.

"_Du Schwein! Nicht immer beruhren mein Bruder!_" Prussia yelled.

"_Gilbert, nicht Zorn sie nict mehr._" Germany muttered as he maneuvered himself between Prussia and the Allies, keeping a firm hand on his chest. "_Wenigstens sind sie lassen uns leben._" Prussia glared at the Allies, then sat back down. Germany sighed and cringed when he felt America and England grab his arms and pulled him away.

Prussia shook in anger. "No!" He jumped up but he was restrained by Russia grabbing his the collar of his shirt. Prussia struggled, reaching out for his younger brother. "West! Don't let them do this!" He met the sad eyes of Germany and saw that desire to fight, but the strength was just empty. Tears brimmed Germany's eyes and Prussia finally slumped, dropping down to his knees with Russia still holding his shirt.

America closed his eyes. "You are forbidden to have any contact with him."

Canada glared at him. How could he do such a thing? It was bad enough that they were separating the brothers. Germany having to obey England, France, and America and poor Prussia would have to obey Russia...the communist. He saw Germany's face go blank as he nodded, then he looked at Prussia, watching him weep on the floor. He wanted so much to go over to him and comfort his lover, but if America ever found out about his relationship with Prussia, he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Already, his brother was on rough terms with Russia, Canada didn't need him snapping.

The Allies left the room and just before they closed the door, Germany let out a sob that matched the agony of Prussia's wail.

***Deliver Us***

Romano watched Italy run in and out of Germany's room, fetching food and drink and beer. Italy was suffering with having to take care of Germany. Not only was Germany coping with the guilt of the genocide, now he had to deal with the loss of Prussia. It was painful, watching Germany suffer. He gripped the cross hanging from his neck, closing his eyes tightly. Even though the war was over, now everybody was left picking up the pieces and more tension was forming. He felt it coming ever since he heard that America told Germany to never talk to Prussia again.

Italy closed the door and sat by Germany's bed. "Ludwig, I'm back."

Germany looked over at him and took his hand. "Feli...my precious Feli. Don't ever let anybody separate you and Lovino. It's a terrible feeling."

Italy kissed Germany's hand gently then nuzzled it. "I know, I know how it feels." He felt Germany's eyes on him and he looked up, seeing that sad gaze. "It won't be for long, I'm sure. You'll be reunited with Prussia soon."

Germany closed his eyes. "I hope you are right."

***Deliver Us***

"How could you just tell him that he can't talk to his brother?" Canada asked.

America sighed, "You didn't see what those two did like Arthur and I did." He shivered. "So many innocent people...how could they do such a thing? They suffered through the worst and tortured. I can't just let those two monsters just talk to each other! What if they plan another genocide? What if it won't be just the Jews this time? What if they decide to kill off the whole world? Could you live with yourself if that happened?"

Canada watched his brother shake with anger and disgust. "Feliciano said it himself, something about their boss made them act like that. They weren't themselves! You know that!"

"That's no excuse!" America yelled, "They killed millions of perfectly innocent people! And for what reason? Their religion! Their handicap! Their lifestyles!" He looked at Canada, who noticed that madness in his eyes. "It's my duty to stop these crimes!"

"That's no reason to cut all connections between the two brothers," Canada responded calmly, "What if Arthur decided to separate us and never allow us to talk? How would you feel?"

America didn't answer. He looked down and Canada noticed a dark eerie feeling about him. He now feared his brother's insanity. After Japan had attacked him and seeing those camps, he was now dealing with Russia who was just as strong as he was. Russia was trying to push his ideas across the whole world. Something had to be done before the world was hurt any more.

***Deliver Us***

Prussia coughed up blood after another strike. Ever since he was forced to join Russia, he was resisting the communism and the results of that were his beatings. His body hurt everywhere. His throat was raw from screaming. He lifted his head slowly to meet those sinister violet eyes. He never knew how violent and dark Russia could get. The man smiled malevolently. "Are you ready to join me, Gilbert?"

Prussia spat on Russia's coat. "Never!" he yelled hoarsely, "I will never join you! I am the awesome Prussia and nobody will rule me but me!"

Russia chuckled, "Very well." He brought his iron pipe back then swung hard, hitting Prussia right in the ribs. The German country yelled in pain, coughing up more blood. He dropped the iron pipe and knelt in front of Prussia, grabbing his bloody silver hair and leaned in toward his neck. Prussia gasped and tensed greatly, causing more pain to surge through his body. He felt Russia's hot breath run down his neck. "You will join me eventually. They all do." His voice made Prussia's blood go cold. "Soon my dear little Gilbert, you will be mine completely."

Prussia felt his heart race painfully against his broken ribs, his breathing hard and ragged. He wondered if the rest of the Allies knew how evil Russia was. He gathered all his courage and sat up taller as much as he could. "_Du wirst nie durch kommen, Ivan. Wenn Ludwig un ich nict tun konnte es weder das konnen Sie._"

Russia chuckled deeply. "_Vy govorite, chto syeichas, a prosto posmotret' , vskore ves; etot mir budet smotret' na mir , kak ya delayu syeichas._" He stood up straight and left the room.

It left Prussia struggling with his pain and fighting his binds. As much as he was in so much agony, he had to find a way out of here and get back to his brother. The world had to know about what Russia was doing. He felt his strength leave him and he slumped against the wall. He openly wept, praying to whatever God would listen to him. "Please, free me from these clutches and take me back to my brother."

***Deliver Us***

Italy tossed and turned in his sleep, the nightmare wracking his entire being.

***Italy's dream***

He ran through the rubble, dodging bullets and explosions. His hand gripping Romano's tightly. Their white robes were stained with dirt, grime, and blood. They ran their hardest toward the church, hoping to find their friends there. They both threw themselves against the heavy doors and practically fell inside. Italy lifted his head and saw Germany, Spain, and Japan kneeling before the alter, covered with bloody wounds.

"L-Ludwig!" Italy scrambled up and ran toward them only to see them fade away. He looked at Romano and saw the same look of shock on his face. "L-Lovino..."

"My beautiful sons!" a woman's voice called, "You have grown up so much."

The twins turned around to see a beautiful woman wearing a white dress from their ancient times. Her brown hair was wavy with several curls like their own. Her brown eyes were bright and joyful. The brothers felt a warm loving sensation fill them despite the gunfire and explosions heard just outside. Appearing just behind her was Grandpa Rome, smiling kindly.

Italy's eyes beamed in joy and he ran toward them. The woman and Grandpa Rome hugged him tightly. Romano stood still, his eyes wary. The woman looked at him and smiled. "Don't you want to hug your mother?"

Romano watched as Italy looked over his shoulder and smile at him sweetly. He yelled when a sudden pain formed on his shoulders. It wasn't long before Italy was screaming in pain as well. Italy felt his flesh tear and blood stream down his back. His robes were ripped and he felt something stretch out of his shoulders painfully. Romano's screams became silent at the same moment and they looked at each other. Italy's eyes widened as he saw a pair of silver wings coming out of Romano's shoulders. Romano shared the same look and when Italy turned to look at himself in the mirror, he saw the same wings from his shoulders.

"_Liberaci per un mondo pacifico, I miei fegli. Porre fine alle sofferenze del genere umano. Ricostruire questo mondo._" She said in the same angelic voice that Italy always heard in his dreams. "_Tu sei stato scelto dagili dei per portare la pace. Non ho nulla che posso dare, ma questa possibilita che tu possa vivera. Prego ci incontrermo de nuova se ci liberera._"

Italy closed his eyes and felt warmth flow through him. When he opened his eyes, he saw his cross glowing. Now he knew where he had heard the hymns before. "_Liberaci alla terra promessa._" He threw his hands into the air and yelled, "Deliver us to the promised land!"

Romano's voice rose to join him. "Deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us!"

"_Liberaci alla terra promessa!_" they sang together.

***Deliver Us***

Italy watched Romano pace in front of him. "You're going to walk a hole into the floor, Fratello."

"So you had the same dream?" Romano stopped, crossing his arms. "You saw Grandpa Rome and our mother?" Italy nodded. "And now we just have to understand what we are supposed to do."

Italy crossed his arms. "I'm not sure what to think right now. All I can do right now to help Ludwig and Kiku back to their feet. It might be a start." He stood up. "I have to go, Lovino, I'm sorry." He turned on his heel and left the room.

Romano sighed and fell into the loveseat. He covered his face with his hands, letting everything go black around him. His mind began to wander enough that he didn't notice Spain enter the room. The Spaniard smiles, seeing his vulnerable Lovino resting. He walked up beside him and interlaced his fingers with Romano's. He opened his eyes and looked up into the peaceful green eyes of Spain. "What do you want?"

"You seem troubled, Lovi," Spain chimed sweetly, "I figured I'd help you feel better." He nuzzled into Romano's neck, his lips fluttering on his skin making the Italian mew softly. He smirked. "How about it?"

Romano growled, "_Bastardo pervertito!_" He pushed Spain off of him. "Not in here! What if Feli comes back in her again?"

"I wasn't meaning right here right now," Spain laughed, "I'm not that perverted!"

"But you are a pervert!" Romano retorted.

***Deliver Us***

Italy held Germany's hand as they walked through the Allied side of Berlin. Germany was able to emerge from his house once again, but for only short periods because of Germany's depression. It was sunny and bright and Italy decided to take Germany out on a picnic.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Italy sang, "We'll have a great picnic under a shady tree and just talk and relax. You need this, Ludwig." He saw Germany had stopped walking. "Ludwig?" He ran up to his side. "What's wrong?" He followed Germany's gaze and froze when he saw a giant concrete wall blocking off the other side of Berlin. It used to be open and allowed for movement...but now this wall.

"What happened?" Germany asked quietly as he approached the one gate along the whole length. It was guarded by soldiers of the Allies. "What's going on!"

"Step away!" the soldier exclaimed, "Russia built this wall to keep the western citizens out."

Germany's eyes went wide in terror. "What about my brother! Gilbert is over there! I have to get to him!" He threw himself into a run toward the gate. Italy called out his name and ran after him but slid into a halt when Germany was hit and fell down.

"Ludwig!" Italy ran to him and helped him up.

"Let me go, Feli!" he yelled, "I gotta save my brother from that monster! GILBERT!"

"I said stay back! If you advance any further I will have to arrest you!"

Prussia looked up into the dark sky that began to loom overhead. He heard his brother call his name from the other side of the wall Russia put up. He doubled over as a single cough sent agony throughout his whole body and he trembled. After so many beatings, he was forced to join Russia and let him control everything Prussia did. He limped over to the wall and rested his forehead against it, feeling sadness wrack his very being. He was lonely, he missed his brother. He longed to be beside him again...united. His strength was gone forever, always crying whenever he thought of his younger brother. He turned around and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. He curled up despite the pain, sobbing into his hands.

Right on the other side of the wall, Germany had his forehead up against the wall, wailing. Italy was hugging him from behind, letting Germany cry. He cried also for Germany's pain. The whole world was suffering, but Germany and Prussia had it the worst. He let himself a silent prayer for this suffering to end.

***Deliver Us***

_Yay! Another chapter within a few days. I feel bad though for subjecting awesome Prussia to such brutal beatings. But I'm sure that's what happened to the East side of Germany and Berlin after the wall was built._

_The Italy brothers are getting closer to realizing what they are suppose to do! Canada is having the same feelings that Italy and Romano have been getting, and he's very concerned for America._

_Translations:_

_Du Schwein! Nicht immer beruhren mein Bruder!**-You bastard! Don't ever touch my brother!**_

_Gilbert, nicht Zorn sie nict mehr. Wenigstens sind sie lassen uns leben.**-Gilbert, don't anger them any more. At least they are letting us live.**_

_Du wirst nie durch kommen, Ivan. Wenn Ludwig un ich nict tun konnte es weder das konnen Sie**-You'll never get away with this, Ivan. If Ludwig and I couldn't do it, neither can you.**_

_Vy govorite, chto syeichas, a prosto posmotret' , vskore ves; etot mir budet smotret' na mir , kak ya delayu syeichas.**-You say that now, but just watch, soon this whole world will see the world as I do now.**_

_Liberaci per un mondo pacifico, I miei fegli. Porre fine alle sofferenze del genere umano. Ricostruire questo mondo.**-Deliver us to a peaceful world, my sons. End the suffering of mankind. Rebuild this world.**_

_Tu sei stato scelto dagili dei per portare la pace. Non ho nulla che posso dare, ma questa possibilita che tu possa vivera. Prego ci incontrermo de nuova se ci liberera.**-You have been chosen by the Gods to bring peace. I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again if it will deliver us.**_

_Liberaci alla terra promessa**-Deliver us to the promised land**_

_Bastardo pervertito!**-Perverted bastard!**_

_Hope you enjoyed Read and review!_


	6. What Happens Behind the Wall

Canada pulled his hood closer to him to hide his hair as he maneuvered around the run down buildings. He heard a gunshot and he jumped, hiding in the shadows. Footsteps startled him more and he froze in the shadows, letting the Russian soldiers walk past before he kept moving. He had gotten Prussia's letter and hurried over to the broken country. He stopped in the shadows and pulled the letter out, reading it again.

_Dear Matthew,_

_I am alive...but am I well? Well, only time will tell. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and Ivan let me write this letter to you. I hope you are well, despite what America has been acting like toward you. Always remember you are strong just like him. I know that you can help him._

_Things are getting better, even if they are agonizingly slow. I won't let them tear me down. Ivan may control my government, but he can never control the awesome fighting spirit that is me! They can't take me down, I'm free!_

_Always stay safe. And always remember this...Ich liebe dich, Matthew._

_Gilbert_

Canada held the letter close to his chest again. He had to find Prussia fast. He entered a building when more Russian soldiers were coming close and he leaned against the door, sighing in relief when they walked past. "I'm safe."

"M-Matthew?" a soft voice called. Canada opened his eyes and looked. He saw Prussia sitting on a cot, his clothes torn and his body bruised. "I-Is that you, Mattie?"

"G-Gilbert?" Canada whispered as he emerged from the shadows into the dim light.

Prussia smiled peacefully. "Am I dead? This must be heaven."

Canada bit back tears as he approached Prussia. "No, you're not dead. It's me. I came here to see you." He knelt before Prussia, unable to fight his tears back any more. "Gilbert..." He began to cry and laid his head on Prussia's leg. "What has he done to you?"

Prussia hushed him and lifted Canada's face, wiping his tears away with a gloved hand. "He hasn't broken my spirit yet. I'm always starting protests to get this wall broken down and unite Deutschland once again!" He leaned down closer to Canada's face, looking into his almost amethyst eyes. "Knowing that you came down here to see me is giving me more strength than ever before."

Canada blinked, seeing the intensity in Prussia's ruby eyes. He meant every word he said. "G-Gilbert..."

"Matthew..." Prussia pulled Canada closer until they kissed deeply. Canada leaned into the kiss, grabbing his lover's hair and pulling them closer. Before Canada knew it, he was straddling Prussia with his hand snaking up his shirt. Canada gasped at Prussia's cold fingers, but he succumbed to his touch. Canada curved his body to match Prussia's. The German kissed his lover's neck, being rewarded with a mew. Canada grabbed his shoulders and clung to him.

"G-Gilbert..." Canada whispered. He met those red eyes and saw the same Prussia he had fallen in love with.

"_Bleib bei mir._," Prussia pleaded, _"Nur fur heute abend. Ich brauche dich hier heute abend."_ Canada felt tears brim his own eyes as Prussia's hands slowly slipped his shirt off his shoulders. His now warm hands ran up his back gently. Canada closed his eyes when they kissed softly.

"_Oui._"

***Deliver Us***

Italy watched the news, hearing about Russia and China's advancement in taking over Korea. He held Germany's cross in his hand tightly. It comforted him whenever something was happening in the world. Romano sighed, leaning back in the couch and crossed his arms. "We have to do something about this."

"What can we do, Lovino?" Italy asked quietly, "We are being watched by the Allies as well. They won't like it if we make a single move. We can't do anything to help but sit along the sidelines and wait."

"**Korean Crisis updated! America has declared a police act upon Korea to help South Korea reclaim the 38****th**** parallel.**"

Romano growled. "Police act! Alfred you _idiota_! This isn't a police act if you choose a side! You are declaring war without actually saying it!"

"Calm down, Fratello," Italy said soothingly, "We can't do anything to stop it." The Italians fell silent as they listened to the news about the Korean War unveiling itself. They both prayed that it would end soon.

***Deliver Us***

Canada hugged himself tightly as France entered the room with a tray of hot tea, cups, and little snacks. "Here you go, Matthew. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he answered as he picked up a cup and put in his desired sugar. He took a hesitant sip and relaxed a little bit. "I'm worried about Gilbert."

France watched Canada look down. Ever since World War 2 had started, Spain and himself had to keep their secret away from America and Germany. For several years, their romance has been kept a secret. And now with Prussia being isolated from the rest of the world because of Russia, Canada had sneaked out of his home without America knowing to see him. After being missing for a day, France had a very good idea what happened. An almost well hidden love mark was resting in the crook of Canada's neck and as much as he seemed to worry, there was a slight cheerful aura about him.

France smiled. _'I'm happy for you, Matthew.'_ He took a sip of his tea, then leaned forward. "How is he?"

Canada set his tea cup down. "He's still the same strong Gilbert...at least in spirit." He looked down, remembering how Prussia struggled last night. His wounds were holding him back. "He doesn't look good. I'm surprised he could walk."

France smiled. _'And I'm surprised that he could keep up with you.'_ "He is the awesome Gilbert after all. He's going to be okay. He's a tough guy."

Canada looked up at his caretaker with pleading eyes. "Do you think so?"

France took Canada's hand and patted it gently. "I've known Gilbert for many years, he won't let Ivan tear him down. I know so."

***Deliver Us***

"Ludwig," Italy called gently as he entered Germany's bedroom, he saw the blond writing in a journal. Ever since the end of the war, Germany had wrote out his nightmares to keep them where they are...just dreams. "Ludwig?"

Germany looked over his shoulder. Italy smiled slightly, seeing less of that depression in his blue eyes. "Yes, Feli?"

"Lovino and I have been called to a meeting with Big Brother France. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a while?" Italy was afraid though to leave Germany by himself.

"I'll be fine, Feliciano." Germany pointed to a pile of books that stacked up to Italy's waist. "I planned on staying in and reading anyway. You go and have a good time. But promise me two things."

Italy smiled. "Anything, Ludwig."

"Be careful," Germany muttered, "And if you see Gilbert, tell him I miss him."

Italy nodded as he kissed Germany's cheek gently. "I will."

***Deliver Us***

Italy and Romano walked beside France and Spain as they entered the meeting hall. The tables and chairs were split down the center of the room. The Allies were on one side and Russia's Soviet Union were on the other side.

Italy noticed America sitting in the center of the Allies side, one leg crossed over the other and he was lax in the chair. Those eyes were dark and brooding again. On one side of him sat the young Asian country. When the war began, Korea was suffering from splitting head aches, now he literally split in half once America and England reclaimed the 38th parallel. South Korea had short hair and was wearing the basic tan army officer uniform. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at his other half.

North Korea sat between China and Russia. His hair was long and put in a low pony tail just like China's and was wearing dark olive green Communist soldier uniform completed with the hat. He leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head. He had on a sinister smirk that matched Russia's. China looked thoughtful beside his younger brother.

"Come on, guys." France muttered as he walked and sat beside Canada who was very quiet and looked worried. Italy and Romano followed suit and Spain placed himself beside Romano.

Italy looked around through out the rest of the Soviet Union countries. He saw fear and glassy gazes from most of the countries. What was Russia doing to them? But among the countries, he didn't see hide nor hair of Prussia and it concerned him greatly. Was Prussia okay? Or was he forbidden to join this meeting like Germany was?

The meeting started and Italy stayed quiet as there were much arguing and yelling. The Korea boys barely spoke, they just kept glaring at each other. Italy and Romano didn't pay attention to what was said. They just couldn't shake off the tension that was in the room. It was so suffocating that even England called the meeting off and scheduled another date several months later to let everybody cool off.

America stood up, nudging South Korea and he stood up. The young country was even shorter than Italy, then again, he was just split from being one country to being twins like he and Romano were. The boy shoved his hands into his pockets and that's when Italy noticed a gun holster around his waist. He knew all too well the black handle that stuck out. He felt a chill run down his spin, knowing that America might have given the boy that gun.

France noticed his younger brother's discord and he led the four of them out of the room. Italy looked at him then whispered, "Where's Gilbert? Shouldn't he be here too?"

France's face went pale and he looked down. "Y-you might want to ask Matthew." The Frenchman walked over to Canada, who was staring into space. "Matt, Feliciano needs to ask you something."

Canada shook the blankness out of his face and looked at Italy. "What is it?"

Italy looked around to ensure their privacy. "Where's Gilbert? I didn't see him at all."

Canada's eyes went dim and he sighed. "He's in the intensive care center."

Italy and Romano's eyes widened. Italy felt a pain in his chest hearing that his good friend was so hurt. "What happened?"

Canada hushed the brothers and met their eyes. "He's been trying to get the other countries under Ivan to rebel and fight back. He protests every day and resists Ivan's beliefs." A look of pain and sorrow filled his face. "And he gets punished for it."

Romano raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, how do you know about Gilbert over there. Even Feli and I can't get to him."

Canada looked away sheepishly. "I've been sneaking to him for a while now. Alfred doesn't even know. And I don't want him to know until this all blows over." He looked at Italy. "And please, don't tell Ludwig either. Gilbert doesn't want his brother to worry more than he already has." 

Italy nodded when Spain nudged them. "Incoming Alfred, shut up."

America appeared next to Canada and he looked at all of them. "Let's go, Matthew." Canada nodded and he turned, following his brother.

***Deliver Us***

Prussia limped out of the hospital, holding his side. Finally, he was discharged and could go back home to rest. He needed to rest and heal up before starting up again. He wasn't going to give up until that wall was destroyed and Russia fell from power. He reached his house finally and he opened the door to find Canada standing there. His eyes widened in surprise. "M-Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take care of you, of course," Canada responded with a sweet smile, "You need to heal before going back out there."

"I'll be fine in about a week or so." Prussia limped over to the bed and he collapsed as softly as he could. He winced in pain, then gasped in shock when Canada put a cool damp rag against his forehead. He looked up at the blond country and saw his determination. "Matthew, you're too good for me."

Canada chuckled, "No, I'm just a man taking care of the one I care for most." He went to work cleaning him up, cleaning his wounds and bandaging them up again. They sat there in silence as Canada worked. Occasionally they would meet eyes and share kind smiles. The silence between them was calm and soothing, it ebbed Prussia's pain away and made him go numb. But when he tried to move, such a thing wasn't as easy as he hoped.

"Matthew," Prussia muttered, "Can I kiss you?"

The blond blushed and nodded. They kissed gently at first, then Prussia grabbed Canada's hair and pulled him deeper, making him moan softly. Canada managed to pull away slowly, then gave him a butterfly kiss. "I'll be back in a few days to check on you. Do not leave this house until I say you can."

Prussia chuckled, saluting him with that twinkle in his eyes that made Canada smile. "Yes sir!" His eyes went soft. "_Ich liebe dich, Matthew._"

Canada smiled, squeezing his lover's hand and kissing it gently. "_Et Je t'aime, Gilbert._" He left Prussia all alone with his thoughts once again.

Prussia looked up at the ceiling for many long moments, praying that he can soon find the strength to stop Russia and escape this hell. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep, dreams of the beautiful good times he had before this ever happened.

***Deliver Us***

Canada returned to Prussia just like he promised and he tended to his wounds again, cleaning him up. Prussia sat up slowly and smiled. "I can move now, Mattie."

Canada blushed at the nickname with a cute smile on his face. "That's good, but you still have a little bit more time to recover. I don't want you to..." He gasped when Prussia started nuzzling his neck. He blushed brighter down to his neck. Prussia knew how to bring him to a blushing stuttering mess. "G-Gilbert!"

"Shh," Prussia hissed sensually as he nipped at the skin. Canada gasped, throwing his head back. Pleasure rippled through his body as Prussia's hands roamed, snaking their way under his clothes. "Mattie, can I have you tonight? I missed your cries."

Canada whimpered and nodded, unable to form words. Prussia's touch drove him crazy. His body was burning up and tingling in places he'd rather never talk about. Prussia's lips trailed down to his collarbone and he arched his body to meet his lover's. Prussia chuckled and kept going.

_'Nobody can bring him down...Gilbert's spirit is undying. And I drive his spirit to the heavens and give him the strength to keep going. He will be free once again. And these wounds on his body will become scars...only memories...'_

Canada felt safe in his arms, no matter how much hell Prussia had been through. He looked at Prussia, loving the relaxed loving look in those ruby red eyes. He nuzzled closer, closing his eyes.

Just as soon as they relaxed into their cuddle, the door was broke down. Prussia jumped up and stood between the attackers and Canada. "You'd better watch out, I will knock you the fuck out!"

A sinister laughter filled the room. "Oh, Gilbert. You are so full of yourself. Just like your little lover's brother."

Canada noticed Prussia shiver greatly then froze in place. "Matthew, get out of here now!"

"What about you?" Canada almost cried. He managed to pull his pants on, but the shirt was nowhere to be found. He didn't want to leave Prussia here to fight off the enemy.

"I'll be fine just like always!" Prussia laughed, "Now go before they get you!"

Canada gathered his courage and he ran for the nearest window. He didn't reach it. Just before he managed to jump out of the window, a steel pipe hit his side hard. Canada fell down with a yelp in pain.

Prussia growled, "Leave him out of this!" He grabbed the nearest steel pole and charged at his assailant swinging to strike hard. But that didn't happen with a giant foot connected with his chest and kicked him back. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood once again.

"G-Gilbert!" Canada croaked as he crawled toward the fallen nation. He yelled in pain when a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his knees. He looked up and met the glowing violet eyes of Ivan. His grin was so creepy that Canada's blood ran cold throughout his body. "I-Ivan?"

"What's wrong? Only Gilbert here can grab your hair like this?" He pulled Canada to his feet by his hair and threw him to a soldier. "Bind him up, I'm sure his brother will be happy to see what a traitor his baby brother is." He waved a manilla envelope labled, 'Matthew and Gilbert'. Canada's eyes widened. "Over five months of observation and only a few pictures to show at the next meeting. I'm sure Alfred will back down if I hold his brother above his head."

Prussia struggled to get up to his feet. "M-M-Matth-thew!"

Canada looked over at Prussia, seeing his bleeding had started up again. "Gilbert!"

"Take them away!" Russia ordered.

A few soldiers lifted Prussia by the arms roughly. He spat blood at Russia and hit his jacket and scarf. "_Lassen Sie ihn los! Glauben Sie nicht verletzte ihn krank bastard! Ich werde dich toten! Ich schwore bei Gott ich dich toten!_"

Russia laughed low and dark, sending shivers down both Canada and Prussia's spines. "Put them in the same jail cell, just make sure they can't touch each other. We take the Canadian to the meeting in three days and show the pictures to his brother."

Canada looked at Prussia, seeing defeat filling his face. There was no way that this could have broken his spirit! "Gilbert!"

***Deliver Us***

Italy felt chills run down his spine as he entered the room once again. The tension was still there but there was something more on the Soviet side. He looked at Russia and saw that he carried that maniacal aura about him. Something was wrong. He quickly took a sweep of the room and saw who was here, his heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Canada. "Lovino, something happened to Matthew. He's not here. He always comes here with Alfred."

They looked at Alfred, who was already sitting down next to South Korea. He was leaning over the table, his had the look of a murderer in his eyes. He knew Matthew was missing, but assumed that he was just sick. Right now, he was glaring at Russia even more so than at the last meeting.

"Let's sit down, the meeting is going to start soon." France muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Italy murmured as he followed his brothers. He took his place and noticed nobody took Canada's empty chair. He felt his blood go cold when he caught the sound of Russia's chuckle. The other Soviet nations looked nervous. Prussia wasn't there again so they assumed he was still in critical condition.

"This meeting will now begin," England stated, "Let's all try to remain calm and no more yelling."

Russia smiled his bone-chilling smile. "I won't yell...but I don't think Alfred will be able to help himself." He chuckled.

Italy and Romano both shivered. "He did something..." Romano whispered low enough that Spain didn't hear it.

"I know," Italy whispered just as low, "I think Canada is in trouble."

"Somebody's missing from here," Russia said darkly, "Alfred, where's that lovely brother of yours? He's always trailing after you during these things."

"He's not here today," Alfred said surely, "Probably sick. What does it matter to you?" He clenched his fists as he crossed them. "Besides, we aren't here to talk family, we are here to end this war."

Russia chuckled again. "I know where Matthew is."

Everybody on the Allied side looked at America, then looked back at Russia with wide shocked eyes. By now, everybody had a bad feeling about Russia. France stood up. "Where's Matthew?"

Italy grabbed his hand in comfort, standing up beside him.

America stood slowly. "What do you mean, Ivan?"

Russia smirked. "You're brother is a good actor around you then, if you don't know where he vanishes to."

"Tell me!" America demanded.

"A few days ago I caught him on my side of the wall." Russia said coldly.

Everybody in the room felt their blood freeze. America froze in place, looking like he wouldn't move at all. France went pale, his hands began to shake.

"I'll say, Matthew and Gilbert are an interesting pair," Russia chuckled as he waved a manilla envelope in front of him. He reached over to place it in front of America. "Here, see for yourself. My favorite is the last one. Who would've thought Matthew could be like that."

France snatched it away before America could touch it. "No!" Russia started laughing as France opened the envelope. He saw several pictures of Prussia and Matthew. Most of them were of Matthew taking care of Prussia's wounds...then there were the last few pictures. His eyes widened at the last one. His young Matthew was blindfolded, his face was twisted in pleasure as Prussia was holding his messy hair and kissing his neck. He shook in anger and looked at Russia. "Where did you get these!" He slammed the stack down and America saw the pictures out of the corner of his eyes.

Russia smirked. "Well, on my side of the wall, my eyes are everywhere...right Toris?" He looked over at the trembling Lithuanian. "It was fun watching them for the past few months. Then finally I made my capture a few days ago." He laughed. "Quite the show they put on."

"Where is my brother?" America yelled, slamming his fist down upon the table. Everybody jumped at his outburst, but couldn't blame him.

"If you don't bring him back so help me I will destroy you!" France yelled, being held back by Italy, Romano, and Spain. He had his rapier out and ready to stab him. "Don't think I won't do it!"

"Francis!" Spain exclaimed, "Settle down, this isn't helping."

The Italy brothers and everybody else in the room looked at laughing Russia. His cold laugh sent shivers down their bodies. Russia had this dark aura around him that made Italy's knees go weak, but France's grip kept him up. He noticed Romano's pale horrified face, then he saw America. The man's eyes were wide, but glazed over. He had a sneer and looked like he was ready to grab his gun. Italy finally understood why America wasn't as intimidated as everybody else was...he had dealt with Japan not too long ago.

"Natalia," Russia chuckled, "Bring the boy in here."

America looked toward the door that opened and he felt his blood boil. The girl had a knife to his brother's neck. Canada closed his eyes. His body was littered with cuts and bruises. He didn't have a shirt on, exposing his broken torso. Everybody knew that Russia had hit him with an iron pipe, they recognized the damage. Canada choked and coughed up blood. He opened his eyes and looked at his frozen brother. "A-Alfred, I-I'm sorry." He was let go and he felt to the floor, grunting in pain and coughing up more blood.

France's face paled. "_Oh mon Dieu!_" His rapier fell from his hand making a loud clatter on the wooden floor. "Matthew!" He bolted toward Canada and helped him up gently, speaking to him in French.

Alfred's hands shook, his face tightened and he began to see red. He pulled his gun out and lurched forward. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" England reacted fast and grabbed America's shooting arm and wrapped another arm around his shoulders, Spain rammed himself against his chest, halting him mostly. Italy and Romano wrapped their arms around his torso and they bucked around to his resistance. "LET ME GO! HE MUST DIE!"

Russia had reacted the same way. He had grabbed his gun and jumped forward. It took the Baltic brothers, Ukraine, and Belarus to halt him.

"Alfred! Stop!" England ordered loudly, "You shoot him everybody will die!"

"Oh there is only one mother fucker who is going to die today!" America yelled, struggling against the others holding him, "Let me go!"

Italy saw the Korea brothers staring each other down, aiming their guns at each other. But their hands were shaking. They weren't going to shoot.

"_Prihodi na menya, mal'chik! Vy dumaete, vy mozhete ubit' menya! Sdelai eto!_"

"Ivan!" Belarus yelled, "Stop, he's not going to attack!"

America had indeed stopped and he was gazing over at his brother and France. Canada was crying into France's arms as he helped him up to his feet. The rope bounds were cut off before and America saw his wrists were bleeding from rope burn. He closed his eyes and relaxed. "Soo, stand down." He said in an angry firm voice. South Korea shook and looked over at America. "Save the gunshots for the battlefield. Besides, I don't want to shoot in Switzerland's house." He looked over at Russia. "What's the matter, old man? You scared of a boy?" He smirked and chuckled. "You should be...because I am one hell of a boy!"

Italy and Romano saw Spain's nod toward France who was helping Canada out of the room. The brothers nodded and ran after the two.

America smiled. "Oh, and Ivan...playing with the big boys is fun. I'm loving this game."

***Deliver Us***

Italy held one of Canada's hands and France held the other one. "Matthew, it isn't your fault." Italy said as sweetly as he could.

"Gilbert is going to die!" Matthew sobbed, "And it's all my fault!"

"That guy won't die," Romano responded, "He's too stubborn to die. He'll find some way to get back at that bastard Ivan."

"Alfred! Don't you even think about yelling at your brother!" England's voice was heard calling from the other end of the hall. France stood up in front of Canada as America was walking toward them. Even though America was his son in a way, he wasn't afraid of hurting him if he laid a hand on Canada.

"I'm not going to yell at him," America said calmly, seeing France's defensive stance. He smiled kindly. "Please, Francis, let me talk to him. I need to see if he is okay." Romano had stood up beside France to add the extra front. When France stepped aside, Romano followed suit. America knelt in front of Canada and they met eyes. "Matthew..."

"Alfred," Canada muttered, "I know what you're going to say."

"Oh, then what am I going to say?"

"How could you do this? What were you thinking? You betrayed me..." Canada's head hung lower and lower with each phrase.

"You got one right," America whispered and Canada lifted his eyes to look at him, "What were you thinking?" Canada didn't answer. "You could have gotten killed."

"I know that," Canada snapped, "I knew what could have happened, I know what should have happened. I still took that risk." He met his brother's eyes. "I love him!"

America was silent for a few moments. Italy and Romano felt unease in the silence between the brothers. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you and Gilbert been together?" America's eyes were dark, but there was something new in them. Italy never saw it before until now as America talked to his brother.

"Since the last war..." Matthew whispered, looking down in shame.

"Ve~ don't get angry, Alfred!" Italy said cheerfully as he noticed America's hands beginning to shake again, "Gilbert didn't hurt Mattie as you can see."

America threw a glare at Italy and he closed his mouth. "How could you have been sure? You knew what Ludwig and Gilbert did back then. And you claim that they weren't themselves...well, how could you have ensured my brother's safety?" Italy remained quiet. "After all they did, those crimes..."

"You know nothing!" Italy almost yelled. It shocked Romano and France to see him so defensive. Italy looked at America. "You weren't there like I was. You didn't have to watch Ludwig come home wearing those black clothes, his face pale and emotionless. His eyes dark and brooding. You didn't have to watch him suffer nightmares over what he has done! You know nothing!"

America stood up. "Well, since I don't know anything...Felinciano..." Italy tensed, hearing him use his real name in a long time. He felt pressure in his hands and he looked to see America's handgun. "Many of you say I'm a boy, hotheaded, twitchy...well, here's a way to make sure that I don't get trigger happy."

"I don't use guns," Italy muttered.

"I know," America sighed.

"Stop this," Canada muttered, struggling to stand on his feet, France grabbed his arm and helped him up, "Take your gun back, Feli hates guns." He looked at his brother. "I knew what I was getting myself into. Feli couldn't have stopped anything bad because he didn't know until after the war ended."

America sheathed his gun back in it's holster and he stood tall once again. "Matthew...let's get you home. You need to heal. We'll talk about this later." Canada nodded and followed his brother down the hall.

***Deliver Us***

_Whoa...just...wow...I feel awful now! Mattie! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to have Russia hurt you! Gilbert will kill me. **cries**_

_But yay! I put in some deliciously sweet PruCan. I've become a hopeless fangirl for this pairing. Though my OTP will always be Spamano and GerIta in that order. PruCan follows closely behind. But **evil laugh** no lemon! I will have limes only! **evil laugh** that was quite a small lime though...it was a key lime._

_As for the Korean War, I had to figure something out since the original character of Korea is one guy. I found a picture on deviantArt that showed Korea being two boys. South Korea looking quite sophisticated even with the gun in his hand supported by Alfred. North Korea looked more like China and wore the communist outfit. So I used that idea._

_The two meetings in there are strictly fan-made. I don't know if they had meetings like this (though I wouldn't be surprised if they did) but I found a place to bring out America's insanity clashing with Russia's. In my opinion, Russia in Hetalia is just too damn happy. Sure there's slight insanity in him, but not enough. I see Ivan being a crazy guy laughing darkly and a smile that could send chills deep into your bones._

_Sorry for the lack of Spamano and GerIta. I wanted to focus mostly on the North American brothers. I will have some GerIta for sure in the next chapter...but I don't know about Spamano...mabe...I want to. As for France being sorta America's father...I will explain that later. This story was originally going to be just Italy and Romano...now I'm adding Canada and America since they are twins with a history in spiritual ways as well._

_May the next chapter explore the 1960s **giggles**_

_Translations:_

_Bleib bei mir. Nur fur heute abend. Ich brauche dich hier heute abend.**-Stay with me. Just for tonight. I need you here tonight.**_

_Oui.**-Yes.**_

_Idiota!**-Dumbass!**_

_Ich liebe dich, Matthew.**-I love you, Matthew.**_

_Et Je t'aime, Gilbert.**-And I love you, Gilbert.**_

_Lassen Sie ihn los! Glauben Sie nicht verletzte ihn krank bastard! Ich werde dich toten! Ich schwore bei Gott ich dich toten!**-Let him go! Don't you hurt him you sick bastard! I will kill you! I swear to God I will kill you!**_

_Oh mon Dieu!**-Oh my God!**_

_Prihodi na menya, mal'chik! Vy dumaete, vy mozhete ubit' menya! Sdelai eto!**-Come at me boy! You think you can kill me! Do it!**_


	7. This War is Colder

Japan walked through Korea's home land where it was more peaceful. "It's been a while since I've visited here." He heard a far away explosion. "But it's not as peaceful as I would hope it would be." He pushed his hands into his jacket pockets and continued walking, revisiting memories of when he would visit all the time before any wars happened. He smiled, remembering what Italy told him a few days ago.

"_Ve~ you need to take a day to travel, Kiku! See the sights and have fun!"_

Yet, Japan couldn't get rid of this feeling that he wasn't ready for the world just yet. He jumped when he heard a sob in the bushes and he looked over. "Who's there?" He slowly approached the bushes and pulled them aside. His eyes widened, seeing America in his fighting uniform, wet, dirty, grimy, and covered in blood. He was shaking and crying. Japan was taken by surprise, remembering the last time he saw America's face. So hard and dark, filled with determination. But this...he was breaking at the seams. "Alfred?"

America jumped and aimed his gun at him on impulse. "What do you want?" His eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, it's you, Kiku." He slowly lowered his gun, still shaking. "What a coincidence you catch me like this."

Japan knelt beside the shaking man. He felt the need to comfort him, but he was afraid to meet the barrel of his gun again. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you must have heard about this fight Ivan and I are having..." America muttered, "And I'm almost certain Italy told you about what happened to my brother."

Japan nodded. "I know about it."

"Nobody sees me like this, normally," America sighed, "Even Arthur hasn't seen me like this ever since the Revolutionary War."

Japan tilted his head. America had put on a front after World War II...all because he called America a boy. He wasn't going to let any other country see his weaknesses so he always seemed hot headed and ready to act. But right now, it seemed like he just wanted to go home and never come out of his room.

"I remembered when I first met you," America said, "I was recovering from the Civil War when we decided to start trading." He looked over at Japan. "Do you remember that?"

"I do," Japan responded. America was much younger at the time and still hot-headed. _'Everybody assumed that because you rebelled against Arthur you could handle anything being so young. When you stopped me, it wasn't long before you came to my door ready to help me.'_

"You weren't like the others," America said calmly. The shaking had stopped and his grip on the gun became loose. "I looked up to you. I respected you." Japan's eyes widened. "I never wanted to hurt you...but I had no choice! I didn't want to be seen as weak again. Everybody was looking down at me because I'm younger." His blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm not a boy!"

Japan hesitated, the wrapped his arms around America. _'Ever since the last war ended...'_ America tensed, then quickly relaxed into Japan's hold. _'I've watched you as my enemy...'_ He looked into those sad blue eyes, seeing the torture that he had been through. _'Then I gained respect for you...' _Japan pushed some of America's longer hair out of his face. _'But seeing you now...' _Japan smiled sweetly at America as his tears had stopped. _'Maybe...just maybe...we can have more...'_

"Alfred," Japan whispered as America buried his face in his chest, "I've watched you for some time. I've watched you grow stronger. I don't see you as a boy anymore." America lifted his head and met Japan's brown eyes. Both of their hearts skipped a beat. "I see you as my equal."

America's eyes widened, seeing the hidden look in Japan's eyes. "K-Kiku..." He sat up, a blush spreading across his face.

Japan gazed down, clenching his fists on his pants. _'Please, tell me...Alfred...do you...?'_ He felt fingers grab his chin and he looked up at America. He was smiling, those blue eyes bright. Japan held his breath as he drew closer. Their lips connected gently and hesitantly. They both were afraid of what would happen next. But right now... _'Love me?'_

***Deliver Us***

Italy entered the kitchen to see Germany cleaning. He was wearing his normal military pants and a black tank top. The best part about it was he was barefoot and his blond hair messy instead of slicked back. Italy smiled and skipped over to him. "Doitsu!" He leaped onto his back and glomped him.

"Gah! Feli!" Germany grunted, stumbling a bit, then regained his composure. He hooked his legs behind Italy's knees and held him on his back. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to glomp you, Ludwig!" Italy giggled, snuggling into the crook of the German's neck. He caught the scent of Germany's soap and loved it. "I have good news."

"What is it?" Ludwig asked with a smirk on his face, "You bought me wurst or beer?"

"No!" Italy giggled, "The Korean War is over...kind of."

"What do you mean?" Germany asked, his voice now serious.

"They are withholding fire from each other." Italy closed his eyes. "Alfred finally managed to pull out of the war and is now at home." He jumped off of Germany. "At least that's what Kiku told me."

Germany looked over his shoulder. "Kiku? How could he know?" Italy shrugged and plopped down on the sofa, grabbing his Bible. Germany watched him read for a few moments, then he noticed that Italy was holding the cross he gave the Italian in his fingers. He smiled kindly. Italy always took at least an hour to read his Bible...over and over again. "Feliciano?"

"Hm?" Italy hummed in response, not moving his head away from the book.

"Don't you have that book memorized? You've read it many times over ever since I've met you."

Italy shrugged. "I just like to read it. It comforts me."

Germany heard the sadness in his little Italy's voice and he dried his hands from the dirty dish water. He walked over to the sofa and poked Italy's forehead. He bent his neck back and looked up at him. Germany saw pain in those beautiful doe brown eyes. "Feli, are you having those dreams again?"

"They're visions!" Italy argued. Germany never believed when he said when those visions would haunt his sleep. The war...the blood-shed...the death...it never ended. Italy slammed his book shut and stood up. "They are visions! Lovino is getting them too! I have a bad feeling and so does my brother. Why don't you believe me?"

Germany stared in shock, seeing tears begin to run down Italy's face. "Feli..."

"Why?" Italy sobbed, "Why don't you believe me? _Dimmi perch__é!_"

Germany lowered his eyes, sighing, "_Ich wei__ß__ nicht._" He looked back up and saw Italy hugging his Bible close to him. "Feliciano...I'm sorry. You know how I am about these things." He closed the distance between them and pulled him into his tight grip. "I'm sorry, I do believe you. I just don't know what to do."

Italy pulled away slowly and placed his Bible on the table. He gripped Germany's shirt and pulled him lightly, taking a few steps away. Germany followed close enough so Italy could pull on his shirt still. They entered their room for when Italy stayed over and Italy let his shirt go, walking over to the window. He pulled the curtains closed, dimming the sunlight entering the room.

"Feli?"

Italy walked over to Germany and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed. He spun them around and pushed Germany to sit, then straddled in the blond's lap.

"Feliciano?"

"Ludwig," Italy whispered, "I need this. We both need this. It's been a very long time." Italy initiated the kiss first, then Germany's mind clicked and he took over, dominating the Italian. Italy fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Shh," Germany purred, pushing his lover's hands down, "Let me." His steady hands slowly unbuttoned Italy's shirt then gently slid up his lean torso. Italy gasped, throwing his head back slightly and exposed his neck for Germany to attack with butterfly kisses. Germany's warm hands went under the shirt on his shoulders and slowly pushed the shirt down slightly. One hand snaked around the back of Italy's neck and into his hair. Fingers tangling into the brown mess, Germany made him look at him.

"L-Ludwig," Italy whispered on the verge of tears again. Those tears were brought on by what he saw in Germany's blue eyes. Those eyes were the clearest than ever in all these years since the war. No sign of his depression, no sign of that torture he held. There was no anguish or pain...only love.

Germany kissed him deeply, pouring all the love he could muster for his neglected lover. His heart skipped a beat when Italy's breath caught. He pulled away slowly, pulling on Italy's lower lip for a second to get him a little flustered. "_Es tut mir leid f__ü__r die nict f__ü__r Sie, Feliciano. Ich bin jetzt hier. Ich liebe dich._"

Italy's tearful eyes widened and a fresh wave of tears attacked him. "_Ti perdono, Ludwig. Ti amo...per sempre._"

***Deliver Us***

America entered the room quietly, seeing his brother was sleeping. Canada was healing slowly, and America knew why. With the growing concern about Prussia, he had been stressing more than he should. America always stayed by him and listened to him when he cried. He took the empty food tray and tip-toed out of the room. He sighed as he walked to the kitchen to start cooking dinner for the both of them. France came by often to check up on him and on occasion, he dragged England with him. They rarely brought up Prussia around Canada, but America knew that their fathers were worried about him too. France had been best friends with Prussia since the beginning and England...well...was one of Prussia's rivals at sea.

He heard light footsteps and turned to see Canada standing...no leaning...holding the doorway to support himself. His face was strained with that determination that never left him when America had caught word that Prussia was still alive. "Matthew! How many times have I told you to stay in bed?"

"I-I'm sorry," Canada whispered almost painfully, "I c-can't sit around and d-do nothing." He pushed himself off of the wall and tried to take a step, almost falling.

America bolted forward and caught his brother. "Matthew, I know that, but you aren't ready to move yet." He wrapped an arm around Canada's waist and draped his arm over his own shoulders. With that support, America led him back to his room and helped him sit down. "I'll let you sit up, okay?"

"Did you hear anything more?" Canada whispered.

America froze for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "No, nothing." He watched Canada fall back onto the bed carefully, closing his eyes. They didn't even need to mention his name anymore. Prussia was the only thing on Canada's mind. America had heard from Italy that he thought he caught a glance of Prussia through the one gate the wall had. When Canada heard about it, he almost injured himself trying to leave his house.

"Why aren't you angry at me?" Canada asked quietly.

America sighed, "I was angry when I heard you were with Gilbert. But at the moment, I was more angry at Ivan for hurting you. Now, I can't be angry at you. I really can't." He sat beside his brother as Canada slowly sat up. "I know that this hurts not knowing if he's okay. But he's alive at least. The moment that the wall is down, I will send you over there. I promise, you will see him again. But you have to heal and get your strength back for him. He'll be wanting you to stay strong for him."

Canada smiled at his brother's kindness. "Thank you, Alfred."

***Deliver Us***

Japan glared at China. "Why are you doing this? She's just a girl! Don't do the same thing you did to Yong Soo. Do you have any idea how the twins feel now?"

China smirked. "Im Yong is just fine, I really couldn't care about Soo."

"Yao!" Japan exclaimed, "You have to stop this, Ivan is destroying the world, can't you see it!"

"Destroying?" China laughed, "Oh Kiku! You are still young compared to me. You have no idea how glorious this world will be when it follows Ivan's ways."

"You've lost all honor!"

"Yao, is he bothering you?" a cold voice entered the room. Everything went silent and still. Japan looked past smirking China and saw Ivan hiding in the shadows. Those violet eyes glowing matching the evil aura around him. The Russian stepped out and stood slightly behind China. "Kiku, it's been a while. I was sure after what Alfred did to you, you'd close your borders once again."

"Times have changed for me," Japan said boldly, "It's time for me to catch up with everybody else."

"Oh, so you'll eventually join me?" Russia chuckled. When Japan took a step back, Russia laughed and leaned closer to China. "Are you sure he's your brother? He's quite timid to have been raised by you." Japan noticed Russia's hand wrapping around China's hip tightly and pulled him closer. Japan saw the twisted look of pleasure in China's eyes from that one touch Russia gave him.

"He is," China purred, "but the western nations have gotten to him...like Alfred mostly."

Russia smirked. "Is it true? That Alfred and you have hit it off?" Japan refused to answer. Russia chuckled, "So it is true...and after all you did to him he still decided to be with you. He's such a boy, unknowing what he is getting himself into" He stepped around China and walked toward Japan, who backed up until he hit the wall. Russia stopped just inches from pressing their bodies together and he placed his hands on either side of Japan's head. He smirked darkly. "You really shouldn't play with his heart, he's only a boy."

"I'm not playing with his heart," Japan whispered, trying to hold his trembling body still.

Russia leaned his face closer to shrinking Japan. He was trying to get away, but the wall and the placement of Russia's body had him trapped. Russia's breath was hot on his skin, but Japan felt colder. His heart raced and breath became ragged. He tried to look away, but couldn't. Japan slammed his eyes shut when Russia forced his lips on him. He struggled against the larger man until he pulled away from the kiss. Japan screamed in pain when he felt something sharp run down his side into his leg. Russia chuckled, pulling his bloodied blade away.

"You will join me like Gilbert did," Russia muttered darkly. He grabbed Japan's hair and pulled on it hard to make him look up at him. "Just like I told him...everybody does eventually. Your precious little Alfred will also...but right now I'm having too much fun playing with him. Stop playing with his heart and let him become cold to everybody else. He needs that coldness when I turn his friends against him. Otherwise he'll die very quickly."

Japan pushed Russia as hard as he could and managed to break free of his trap. Holding his bleeding side, he limp-ran out of the building. The last thing he heard before the door slammed shut was Russia and China's dark laughter.

***Deliver Us***

America entered Japan's home when there was no answer at the door. He looked around. "Kiku? Are you home?" He didn't get a response. He took several steps then nearly slipped on something. He looked down and saw blood. His eyes widened and his heart jumped. "Kiku!" He ran throughout the house, looking in every room possible, calling out for him. He slid open a bedroom door and saw Japan passed out on the floor. There were bandages wrapped around his torso and leg, blood staining the gauze. "Oh God! Kiku!" He knelt beside him and lifted him into his arms. "Kiku! Wake up please!" He pushed Japan's hair out of his eyes and smacked his cheek lightly.

He felt tears attack him and soon he was blinded with rage and fear. He didn't leave Japan's side though, he just held him close. He didn't see Japan open his eyes and look up at him.

"Alfred?" Kiku whispered.

America gasped, looking down at Japan who was smiling weakly. "Kiku? What happened to you?"

Japan fell silent, he didn't want to tell him, but what else could he say? "I went to see Yao today. I thought I could talk him out of being with Ivan...but Ivan was there too."

"He did this to you?" America asked, his hand hovered over the bloodied bandages, afraid to touch them. Kiku nodded and he cringed, waiting for America to lay him down and pull out his gun to run after Russia. He felt his back touch the floor, but didn't hear the cock of the gun. He heard clothes shifting and when he opened his eyes, he saw America had taken off his jacket and was draping it over Japan. He looked up at him and didn't see murderous rage in those baby blues. Sure, he was angry, but right now there was more caring that anger. "Stay here, I'll be back in a little while." He stood up, pulled out his gun and set it down on the table, then he left the room.

Japan sat up slowly and watched the door as if the ghost of America was still standing there. He was just told that Russia hurt another one of his friends and he brushed it off like it was nothing.

America waited for the water to boil, he shook so much he was afraid of breaking Japan's tea cups. He leaned against the wall and slid, a sob building in his throat. Tears were already running down his cheeks. He shook with soft sobs as he brought his knees to his chest and hid his face. He was so angry and he couldn't do anything! Russia was hurting his friends and loved ones. First he hurt his brother and now he hurt his lover. If Russia kept going, he was going to kill him and start another world war.

Japan heard America's agonizing wail from the other side of the house and he struggled to his feet. He managed to walk down the hall into the kitchen. He saw America curled up against the wall, crying harder than when they met in Korea. Japan limped and carefully knelt by him. "Alfred..." He was hugged tightly against America's chest. America buried his face into the smaller nation's shoulder and just sobbed. "Shh, it's okay. I'm fine, really."

"He's trying to destroy us!" America wailed, "First he hurt my baby brother, now he attacked you! Who's next!"

Japan couldn't answer that question. He just held America close to him, whispering kind words and stroking his back soothingly. He couldn't answer any of his questions. Why was this happening? How could this happen? Why him? Japan stayed silent the entire time, holding him.

***Deliver Us***

_Yay Ameripan! I've only recently gotten addicted to this pairing just like PruCan. And as I promised, I threw in some GerIta. I really need to get back to the Italy brothers and their visions. I will get to them eventually. So I went ahead and made it so that Germany knew about the visions Italy was having and had no idea what to do about them._

_Russia! You have struck again! Why am I making him attack every character! **sobs** First Prussia, then Canada, now poor Japan! I'm a horrible person!_

_On a different note. I will be touching up on the Vietnam War and the social war back home in the states. The Hawks vs. Doves. I'm really tempted to make soundtracks for each side for poor Alfred. If anybody has any ideas for Hawk or Dove songs, please suggest them, I need as many as I can get._

_Translations:_

_Dimmi perch__é!-__**Tell me why!**_

_Ich wei__ß__ nicht -__**I don't know.**_

_Es tut mir leid f__ü__r die nict f__ü__r Sie, Feliciano. Ich bin jetzt hier. Ich liebe dich.-__**I'm sorry for not being here for you, Feliciano. I'm here now. I love you.**_

_Ti perdono, Ludwig. Ti amo...per sempre.-__**I forgive you, Ludwig. I love you...forever.**_


	8. Am I a Hawk or a Dove?

America closed his eyes, pushing away the kinder side of himself. His gear suddenly seemed lighter on his shoulders and he opened his now darker eyes. Two years...he had two years to relax with his brother and his beloved Japan. Then his current boss ordered him and many troops to fly to Vietnam. He already knew that there was tension in Vietnam because Japan told him about it. At first, he was a little scared, but after a tiny self-pep talk, he was ready.

The chopper landed and he jumped out with the other soldiers he was with and he was almost instantly deafened by the explosions of bombs and shells going off. He ducked out into the grass and vaguely heard orders to move in. He crouched low and ran, his gun ready to shoot. He had one quiet moment in the back of his mind and he heard a soft voice amidst the firing of guns. _'Don't go in there...'_

***Deliver Us***

His eyes were wide in horror as the agonizing screams of his comrades echoed all around him. He was afraid to move from the one place he was in this jungle. If he moved, he could trip a wire or be seen. His body shook in cold and fear, he refused to move.

Several painful hours later, everything went quiet. No bombs, no bullets, no screams...he only heard his own breathing.

_'Oh God! What do I do? Should I move? I need to find my comrades!'_ He slowly looked up...nothing. He looked around himself...nothing. He finally took a step and walked around the tree. He froze when he met the barrel of a rifle. He gulped and felt his blood go cold, but his heart beating faster. His eyes traveled down the gun and saw North Vietnam glaring at him with an evil smirk.

"Hello, Alfred..." she cooed darkly, "I wondered where you were hiding for a while, but I've been watching you for some time tonight."

America forced himself to go back into his war-ready mode and smirked. "Hello, Yên. It's been a while since the last meeting with your sister...isn't it?" He pushed her rifle away from his face. "You haven't seen Liên around, have you?"

"What does it matter?" she sneered, "It's just you and me!"

"I don't think so." America lifted his hand and dropped something very tiny. Vietnam looked and saw a grenade pin. "See ya!"

"NO!" she screamed as America tossed the grenade into the air and took off. She charged after him but the grenade went off, throwing her in a different direction. She covered her head and neck to avoid injuries. When the debris settled, she stood up to find herself alone again. "Damnit!"

***Deliver Us***

Canada heard knocking at his door. "Just a moment!" He took the pancake out of his skillet and washed his hands quickly. As he dried them, he walked to the door. He opened the door. "How can I...Alfred?"

His eyes fell upon what he thought was his brother. America's hair was long and disheveled, his glasses dirty, his body grimy with half-assed bandages covering his many wounds. His uniform was in tatters and covered in bloodstains. But what frightened Canada the most was the horrified look in America's eyes. It was like he had been to Hell and back.

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

"Let me in..."

Canada stepped back and watched his brother limp in. The moment the door was closed, America collapsed. Canada caught him when he only fell on his knees. "Whoa, easy there!"

"So much...it was...why?" America sobbed, "Matthew! It was..." He broke down into hard sobs.

"Shh, it's okay," Canada whispered as he helped America to his feet, "Let's get you to your room, I'll make you some pancakes." He opened the door to America's room and looked in awe. It was so...colorful. Apparently before the war started, he went out and bought things that were just starting to become popular. Tie-dye things, lava lamps...he had peace signs hanging on the wall and beanbags littering the floor. _'Oh, it's the hippie age...I kinda forgot.'_

America stumbled in, dropping his duffel bag. "Thank you, Matthew." He looked over his shoulder as he began to unbutton his shirt. Canada saw a dazed look in those baby blues. "You're the best, dude."

Canada forced on a smile despite his worry. "No problem." He closed the door and his heart jumped. He had to call Japan, it was possible that all his brother needed was him. He walked to the other room and dialed the number.

"_Moshimoshi?"_

"Kiku, it's me, Matthew."

"_Oh, Matthew. How's everything going right now at home? Have you heard from Alfred yet?"_

"He just got home right now," Canada sighed, "But he's not acting like himself and he's wounded a bit."

"_What happened?"_

"He came in and started sobbing," Canada answered, "I don't know what to do, he won't even finish a sentence. I was hoping you could come over and help him."

"_I'll be over there in a few hours, just do what you can. Thank you for calling me."_

Meanwhile, America stood still under the hot shower, the soap and water stinging in his wounds. In the few years he spent over in Vietnam, the things he saw was not able to be told apart from nightmare and reality. He shook violently and he bit his arm, screaming in fear. He didn't need to sleep anymore to experience a nightmare. The sights of his comrades being tortured and all those citizens brutally slaughtered attacked him again and he withheld a scream that was building.

He shut off the water and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. After putting on fresh bandages, he grabbed a pair of tattered flared blue jeans. After putting those on, he ran the towel over his hair roughly and combed it. His hair now reached his shoulders and that hair kink stood out more. He tied his hair into a simple pony-tail and he searched his drawers. "Please, let it be here!" He pulled out a black bag and opened it.

***Deliver Us***

Japan entered Canada's home and instantly took of his shoes. "How is he?"

"A little quiet," Canada answered, "But I can still hear him mutter every once in a while and he's got his music on so I think he's calm now. Earlier before I heard him screaming, I don't know what to do."

"I'm afraid that this war may be too much for him. Yao is heavily influencing this war so they have thes tortures. I'm afraid Alfred may have seen these." Canada's face looked terrified. Japan patted the the blond's arm. "I'll go talk to him."

Japan walked swiftly down the hall, following the music. He knocked on the door gently. "Alfred? It's me. Matthew called me over to see you. Are you feeling okay?" There wasn't a response, so he opened the door and stopped. He saw America only wearing a pair of tattered bell-bottoms, laying haphazardly on a beanbag with his feet on the bed. A sweet-sour smell lingered in the room and Japan found the source...a small joint in America's hand. Japan looked at him and saw that his face was dazed. His eyes bloodshot and watery, lids fluttering between wide open and half closed

"Whoa...the walls...are moving..." America muttered in amazement, his eyes scanning the room. Then his eyes met Japan's. "Kiku!"

"Alfred...?" Japan entered the room and closed the door. "What happened to you?" He finally noticed the bandages taking away the beauty of his body.

"Dude, don't ask me!" America giggled as he rolled off the beanbag onto the floor. He sat up on his knees with a goofy smile on his face. If it were any other time, Japan would've thought it to be cute, but right now, his lover wasn't himself. "I missed you, man."

Japan sat down beside him slowly. "I missed you too, Alfred." He eyed the joint in America's hand. "Why don't we put that thing out so we can talk?"

"What?" America gasped, "Why!"

"I want to talk to Alfred," Japan answered, "Not the drugs."

America's eyes widened. "Dude! I got the munchies! Do you have those little sticks?" Japan raised an eyebrow. "You know, those sticks with chocolate on them..."

"Pocky?" Japan responded hesitantly.

"Yeah!" America cheered, "You got some? I really really really want some!"

"I might have a box..."

"Oh my God give it to me!"

Japan watched his lover in worry and concern as America ate the pocky sticks. The drugs slowly began to wear off through the hours, so Japan stayed by him for when he would be completely sober. America's eyes slowly cleared up and the calmness that was there when high diminished and was replaced with horror. "Oh God!"

Japan quickly grabbed America's arms and pulled him close.

"All those people!" He sobbed, "There was no way to escape! We were trapped! She's a cruel cruel girl!" He shook from the hard sobs. Japan closed his eyes. Because of China, the northern Vietnam twin became cruel and sinister just like her older brother and Russia. He hoped that America wouldn't see those tortures...but it was unavoidable being over there for over five years to start with. "Why, Kiku! Why does this have to happen!"

"_Watashi wa wakaranai._" Japan muttered softly as he stroked America's hair. He really wanted to take away his pain, but didn't know how or what to do. He was just as lost as America was.

America lifted his head and met Japan's eyes. Japan noticed that anguish was still there, but pushed aside. "Kiku..."

"_Hai?_"

"Stay with me right now. Please. I need you to be by my side." America cupped Japan's chin and pulled him closer to a kiss. Japan felt his body melt against America. Very rarely did they share moments like this because they were still on a rocky relationship ever since the war, but when they did, it was a moment where Japan lost all rational thought. His small bubble of personal space...gone. His modesty...diminished. He was now just a man with needs and desires and only his America could bring that side of him out.

America kissed right below Japan's ear, listening to the little gasps and sighs. Usually they would end their passion right here...but America didn't want to stop. "Kiku..."

"Alfred," Japan whispered as he laid back into the beanbag. America hovered over him, kissing and nibbling his ear and neck. Japan's hands ran up and down America's bare body, avoiding the bandages. "Y-Your wounds..."

"I'm fine," America muttered, lifting his head to look at Japan. Those big brown eyes pushed away all his anger and depression that was beginning to settle in. He lowered his head and they kissed gently. America's fingers worked on unbuttoning Japan's shirt as he slowly kissed down his neck and to his chest. He felt Japan's fluttering heart and it always beat harder whenever he'd nip at his skin.

"Alfred...take me."

America stopped and looked at the writhing man before him. Those eyes were bright but dazed. Between the two of them, Japan always called the shots even if he was more submissive. America searched those eyes for any sign of hesitation...there weren't any.

***Deliver Us***

Prussia opened his eyes to the door opening in the jail cell. Russia stood there holding the keys. "You've been in there long enough. How many times do I have to throw you in there?"

"As many as it takes," Prussia growled, "I told you before, I will break down that wall with my bare hands if I must. Your empire will fall!"

Russia chuckled, "You're a feisty one aren't you?" He strode over to Prussia and grabbed his hair, making him look up. "This is your place! On your knees before me waiting for me to give you orders."

Prussia smirked his trademark smirk of awesome. "Should you be saying that to Yao? Not me? I'm sure you and I both know that I'd rather have somebody on their knees before me...not the other way around." The surprised face Russia gave him made him bust out laughing despite the agony in his ribs. "Oh God it hurts to laugh!" He keep laughing doubling over from the pain. Russia watched, his anger rising and Prussia could feel it. He managed to quiet down to a fit a small giggles. "Oh man that hurt, but it never felt so good!" He lifted his red eyes to meet Russia's violet eyes. "Aw, did I hit a tender spot? Was I not supposed to know that? You make it hard to not notice your thing with Yao."

Before Prussia could continue with his insulting, Russia backhanded him hard enough to knock him down on his side. Prussia grunted and spat out blood. "Fool...resistance is futile."

"Futile my ass," Prussia shouted, "I've been resisting for years! And I still resist!" Russia grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to my feet. "Germania unite! The Soviet will fall!"

"Shut it!" Russia yelled as he threw Prussia into the snow.

Prussia scrambled to his feet and ran after Russia only to run into the slammed door. He punched the door. "You will never take me down! You may have my home! But you never can take this awesome fighting spirit! I will reunited Germania!"

"Pipe down already, Gilbert," a rough agitated voice grumbled, "He won't come out until you create a stir of protests again."

"You really should protest, Rody." Gilbert said, "You really could be great help to me."

Austria stood up and walked over to him. "Come on, you look like you're going to fall over."

Prussia pushed away the arm offered to help him. "Help me? Ha! I don't need help, I'm just too awesome to let those beatings push me down to the dirty ground." He really wanted help, but he had to be strong. _'Matthew, I will break free, I promise.'_

"Gilbert," a woman's voice called softly, "Just come on, we have food for you, you must be starving."

"Oh Elizaveta, how you toy with my heart so."

"Shut it, we all know about your boyfriend," Hungary snapped as he and Austria grabbed one of Prussia's hands and dragged him inside the building. A fire was burning, warming Prussia quite quickly. He could smell one of his favorite dishes from when he was a teen searching for Germany back when he was under the alias Holy Roman Empire. Hungary would always fix it for him whenever he would come home empty handed.

"When did you guys get the ingredients for this?" Prussia asked, "It's almost impossible now because of Ivan."

"Sorina found them," Austria answered as he dusted off his coat and fixed his glasses.

"That's right!" a loud woman's voice responded. Prussia turned and saw Romania standing there. Her long curly black hair up in a messy bun. She had on heavy eyeliner that contrasted well against her emerald green eyes and pale skin. She wore skin-tight military pants and a knee length red skirt over it. Her military boots reached mid-shin and looked quite mean to anybody she would kick. She wore a black sweater with a black corset over it. She crossed her arms. "Gilbert, welcome back. It's good to see somebody hasn't caved in yet like me."

Prussia smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He walked over to the table and sat down. He wince when a stab of pain ran through his chest, but he repressed it easily. Over the years, it has become easier to recover from the pain of his beatings. Most of the time he was numb. Ever since he saw Russia strike his beloved Canada, he seemed to have lost a bit of hope. But he kept his voice loud to keep the others from worrying about him. He was getting ready to give up and fade away, but there was something in him trying to keep him going...he knew the voice. He remembered...

***flashback***

Canada struggled against his bonds, pulling hard on the rope to no avail. "Gilbert..." He looked over and saw the man curled up, completely still, his eyes blank. "Gilbert! Don't you dare give up on me! I will beat you senseless when you get out if you quit now!"

Prussia looked at Canada and saw that same look that America always wore. Was it possible that the brothers really were twins. Canada's eyes were bright and determined despite the black eye swelling. His lips were pursed into a fine line and forming a determined smile. "Matthew, please stop. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't give up," Canada almost yelled, "It's my duty to be as awesome as the one I love no matter what!"

Prussia couldn't help but smile. His quiet timid little Canada was yelling about being awesome. It was so cute. He began to struggle against his binds and saw Canada's smile grow.

Russia walked into view and opened the jail cell. "Well well, I never would've thought Alfred's little brother was feisty. Then again, I never would've thought he would be into blindfolds and hair pulling." He took a few giant steps toward and grabbed Canada's arm, yanking him up.

Canada fought against him as Prussia yelled at Russia. "_Wage es nicht ihn zu verletzen! Ich verde dich t__ö__ten!_"

Russia laughed as he dragged Canada out of the cell. The last things Prussia heard from Canada before he vanished always echoed in his mind. "Keep fighting, Gilbert! I believe in you! _Battez-vous! Lutte pour la libert__é__! Je crois en toi!_"

***end flashback***

Every day that he fought...every night he spend nursing his injuries...every moment of his waking life, those words echoed in his mind. He would fight still, nothing was going to kill him. As long as Canada's voice echoed in his heart, he would keep fighting. For freedom...for peace...for his loved ones.

***Deliver Us***

_That chapter took me about 12 hours to finish including the 7 hours of sleep I had. I was planning on watching my Vietnam war movies like Platoon and Missing in Action to get an idea what happened in the war...but my dad has the MIA movies and I found out we didn't have Platoon on DVD. Oh well, I hope I captured the war scene pretty good._

_I tried capturing Hippie America as close as I could. There aren't pictures of him like that out there for me to find so I went with the few movies I've seen. Much like the Civil War (which my vision of that is the same as Korea and Vietnam being split up into two people) America is torn between being a Hawk and being a Dove. But instead of making two different Alfreds (Poor Japan would be confused) I made him have split personality disorder in this time period. When he's in Vietnam fighting, he has the Hawk mode: ready to fight, gunho, ruthless, and tortured. Yes, even though we learn in history that the Viet Cong were quite ruthless to us...we were the same with several massacres and war crimes involving rape and slaughter. But when he's home, he's in Dove mode: tortured, drug usage, protesting, depressed and so on. Alfred is the veteran that was sent home because of losing a leg and he became a protester because of what he saw over there._

_For the drug usage, I did a little research on marijuana and even asked a few people with that experience to get the physical characteristics right. Next chapter I will research on LSD and see how that one is. If anybody can help me with LSD (specifically Acid) go ahead and put in your input._

_Yay! I left you hanging again with my Ameripan lime! I'll let your imagination wander on that one as well like I did with PruCan and GerIta. **evil laugh**_

_As you can see I added a new character. I've seen some sketches of Romania as a boy and girl and I've decided that Romania should be a female version of Prussia (epicness) But the clothing style I chose for her would make sense only because of frigging Van Helsing with Kate Beckinstale. I'm going to make Romania as the trendsetter for the world with her Gothic styles._

_Now, for the Vietnam sisters. I couldn't find any names for them so I went and found them. North Vietnam's name is Yên which I meant the name to be ironic. It means 'peace' in sino-vietnamese. Sino-Vietnamese (in my words) is pretty much North Vietnam with heavy Chinese influence after the Sino-Vietnamese War. South Korea's name is Liên which means 'lotus' in Vietnamese. There was no reason for her name other than it was close to her sister's name and it sounded pretty._

_Translations:_

_Moshimoshi?-__**Hello?**_

_Watashi wa wakaranai.-__**I don't know.**_

_Hai?-__**Yes?**_

_Wage es nicht ihn zu verletzen! Ich verde dich t__ö__ten!-__**Don't you dare hurt him! I will kill you!**_

_Battez-vous! Lutte pour la libert__é__! Je crois en toi!-_**Fight! Fight for freedom! I believe in you!**


	9. Torture

"_Il mondo sta morendo..non c'__è__ nulla che io possa fare per salvare pi__ù__. I miei figli...sta a voi a portare la salvezza al mondo._"

Romano opened his eyes to the phone ringing. He picked it up and before he could speak he heard his brother's crying. "Feliciano, calm down. What's wrong?"

"_I had a dream about Grandpa Rome,_" Italy cried, "_I miss him._"

Romano sighed, "I miss him too, Fratello. What happened in the dream?"

"_He told me that the world was dying and it was up to us to save it."_

"Feli...I had the same dream."

Italy was silent on his side of the phone. _"So it was a vision?"_

"_Si,_" Romano answered. He leaned back against the headboard and looked down at Spain who was still sleeping. That man could sleep through anything. "Did you hear anything on Gilbert yet?"

"_Not yet. I just know that he's still alive. Ludwig still doesn't know anything about it yet, I don't want to worry him. So I'm worrying for him."_

"Gilbert is going to be fine." Romano whispered low so Spain didn't hear him, "He is Ludwig's awesome brother. I don't think he's going to give up, especially since Alfred's brother kept him going for so long. Even if he can't see Matthew, I'm sure what happened before will keep him going."

"_Si...how's Antonio doing with this?"_

"He's handling it pretty good. He prays every night and I hear him pray for Gilbert's safety. I pray too."

"_Me too...I gotta go, Ludwig just woke up. I'll see you at Mass tonight."_

"See you then." Italy hung up and Romano sighed, putting the phone away. He brought his knees to his chest and crossed his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. Sometimes he was thankful that Spain's house was so far away from all the pain and war that was raging in the East. He was able to keep up thanks to the news from Canada on America and Italy since he's staying with Germany. But at times he felt so out of the loop, he felt like a coward hiding here with Spain. He closed his eyes and felt tears run down his cheek.

_'Grandpa Rome, I'm sorry! I failed you! I can't be strong like you. Even Fratello is stronger than me not fearing the Soviets and living so close to them. I ran away like a coward!'_ He was unaware that he had begun sobbing softly and it woke Spain up. He felt arms around him and he gasped, seeing Spain on his knees and hugging him. Romano let out a choked sob and buried himself into the Spaniard's chest. "I'm a coward!"

"What do you mean, Lovi?"

"I ran away from the world! I won't face this war like Feli is! Here I am hiding like a scared little child! What do I do?" He sobbed into Spain's chest and he felt Spain's arms tighten around him. As much as this was comforting, he still felt terrible. "Antonio, I want to see my brother."

"You want to go to Ludwig's house?" Spain asked hesitantly, "You're going to see Feliciano at Mass, why go now?"

"I just have a feeling, I need to see him."

"Okay, Lovi. We'll go."

***Deliver Us***

Italy paced his room, muttering prayers softly. He kept hearing voices as he was cooking breakfast. He'd ask Germany if he heard anything and the blond would say no. He left, not even eating his breakfast. He held his rosary beads, shaking it in his hand gently. "_Lovino, arrivare presto._"

There was knock at the door. "Feli," Germany called, "Your brother is here."

Italy looked as Romano opened the door and walked it. "Fratello, are you okay?" Italy looked down and Romano walked over to him. He took his brother's hands and held them. "Feli, what happened? Tell me, please."

"I kept hearing voices," Italy muttered, "They keep telling me the same words. Blood, death, war, suffering...end it. I don't understand it!"

Romano hushed him and pulled him close. "Shh, it's okay, Fratello. _Solo pregare Dio e siate guidati. Abbiamo entrambi capiranno questi messaggi un giorno. E quando quel giorno arriver__à__, siamo in grado di aiutare il mondo._" Italy looked up at his twin brother and smiled a little. Romano smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now, let's go fix some food for the German and the Spaniard."

Italy stood up straight. "You'll never call him Antonio will you?"

"I have, just only around him," Romano said with a wink, it made Italy blush a little. They both emerged from the room to see Germany and Spain watching TV, but Spain was sleeping. "Who would've thought that bastard would be asleep right now."

"Be nice, Fratello!" Italy whined smacking him gently. Romano smirked and he thought he caught a smile on Germany's face. It was rare that he ever saw that man smile, but he knew that his little brother made him happy. "Come on, Lovi! Let's go make lunch!"

***Deliver Us***

America opened his eyes to hear a scream in pain. He threw his head back and banged himself up against the bamboo bars. He looked around, seeing his comrades tied up like he was, their bodies bloodied and beat up. The scream was heard again and America looked around faster, trying to figure this out. The last thing he remembered was hiding in the bushes to snipe the enemy, then the next thing he knew he was here. "Where are we?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know," a soldier muttered.

"It's one of the Viet Cong's prision camp," another soldier said quietly, "I've been here for many nights I lost count after about a month. You don't want to know what happens."

"Can we escape?" America asked.

"Many have tried...and died for it. We don't know how we got here, so we can't get out easily. They are always watching us." The soldier looked around when he heard a woman's voice speak. "Oh no...it's her."

"Who?" America asked urgently.

"Well well well, I thought it was too good to be true to see you here, Alfred."

America smirked and looked up. "Yên...you look as beautiful as ever. No wonder Francis tried everything to keep you."

"Shut it!" she snapped kicking America in the ribs. He doubled over, coughing hard. Opening his eyes, he then saw blood. He looked around slowly, seeing the other soldiers cringing in fear. The girl walked behind him and cut his binds off of the bamboo, but then tied his wrists together again. "I don't trust you with your hands free."

"I won't rape you if that's what you mean," America laughed, "I'll leave that to Russia because obviously that's what he does to China." He felt the burning sting from her hand connecting with his face. He glared at her under his eye lashes.

"Don't you dare say that about Yao!" she yelled, "He's a great man! He's a lot stronger than you, you pathetic Western boy!"

"Don't call me a boy," America muttered darkly, "You know what happened to the last person who called me that?" He lifted his head, the soldiers shuddered seeing him smirking with blood running down his chin, his cheek bleeding from the nail marks from the slap. "He almost died by my hand. If you want to live, then I suggest you better not call me a boy."

North Vietnam's eyes widened in fear. She had never seen him so threatening before. She looked at the few soldiers she brought with her. "Hold him steady, we bring him with us." She walked out and America was soon confronted with four Viet Cong soldiers. Two flanked him and grabbed his arms tightly. One stayed behind him and the other in front of him.

He smirked. "You scared of me?" She ignored him as she led the way. "Come on, do you fear me? It's okay if you do. Ivan fears me. Why do you think he's doing this?"

"I have nothing to fear if you are restrained."

"If I'm walking, then I'm not restrained." America jumped and kicked his legs in every direction possible. He managed to knock the soldiers down and ran after North Vietnam. She reacted quickly, pulling out her dagger and stabbing it into America's side. He yelled in pain, but kept standing. She yanked the blade out and stabbed his thigh hard. America yelled again and collapsed, the blade cutting more on his leg. He curled up, biting his lip and groaning in pain.

She walked over to him and kicked him hard several times in the stomach. "Damn you! It's because of you that your soldiers are suffering. If only you had stayed out and let Communism move. But no, you had to invade my land and bomb my cities. Your soldiers have raped and pillaged my villages, heartless bastards!" She kicked him hard again and he cough up more blood. She turned on her heels. "You scum soldiers, what are you waiting for? Pick him up, we're still going to show him what his men go through."

***Deliver Us***

America woke up screaming, waking up the few sleeping soldiers and frightening the others. He looked around and saw the soldiers in the dim moonlight. It was quite macabre to revisit what he saw in his sleep. Daily he was brought to those tortures and watched them. She even tortured him in her own way, using her knowledge of Japan against him.

Her voice echoed in the back of his mind. _'You think we wouldn't find out after he tried to stop this war? You're foolish, just like he was. That cut was nothing compared to what Ivan really wants to do to him.'_

America struggled viciously against his binds. "She can't keep me here! She won't kill me!"

"Shh," a soldier hissed, "you'll wake them up."

"Too late, boys," North Vietnam's voice purred almost happily, "Good morning, America. It's a little early but I think you might want to go ahead and get this over with. Grab him."

Three soldiers unbound him from the bamboo and then tied his arms up again. "Move!" They pushed him and he began walking, they had tied rope on his ankles to keep him from running and kicking. The other American soldiers watched him leave, their eyes scanning over the slashes on his back and arms.

"Oh Alfred, I saw your beloved Kiku again today during a meeting." America glared at the girl's back. "He seemed to be getting closer to Arthur and Matthew. I haven't seen him alone yet he's always been with those guys. Maybe he's moved on from you."

"He wouldn't do that!" America almost shouted. He was hit hard upside the head by a soldier.

"No no, don't knock him out. I want him awake." They entered the same room America had been going to for several weeks. "You know what to do."

America struggled against the soldiers that began to strip him naked and tie him to hand from the ceiling. His feet barely touched the ground and he struggled to break free. He pulled up and his arms held him up, shaking. He had to get out and get to Japan before she could hurt him.

"You're quite a restless one," she laughed.

America felt the first sting of the whip and he shook violently, almost losing his grip on the bars above him. Tears stung his eyes and he resisted the urge to scream. He tensed himself, ready for another strike. When it came, he let out a small cry of pain as it lashed against an older cut. He felt blood run down his back, and along with his own dirty sweat kept a long painful sting in the fresh wounds. His screams echoed throughout the camp and the other captured soldiers cringed and cried over their leader's torture.

America glared at North Vietnam as she walked around him. He was tied down into a chair still naked. Secretly he wanted to break down sobbing, but something in him refused to let him crack. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

North Vietnam smiled and leaned over by him. "Not when you're like this." She giggled. "Oh I'm sure if this was 30 years ago Kiku would love watching this."

"Leave Kiku out of this!" America yelled. He grunted when she pulled on his hair.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him...but I can't promise that Ivan won't do something about it." America struggled in the chair, making his bounds cut into his skin, he yelled in anger and pain. She laughed and put her blade against his neck. The man froze instantly. "I'll let you go...when I'm finished with you for now. I'm having too much fun right now." She raised her blade and cut America's cheek. He hissed in pain.

Then his bounds were cut...America pulled his arms up and looked at the rope wounds. His arms were littered with cuts from rope and her blade.

She smirked. "Go home, I'm tired of seeing your face." She turned around and America saw his chance, he tackled her to the ground, wrestling her blade from her hands. He was kicked off of her and he rolled, realizing he had the blade. He jumped up and charged at her. She kicked her heeled boot out into his gut and he doubled over. She spun around him, grabbed the arm wielding the stolen blade, she kicked his knees out from under him and he collapsed to his knees. She pressed her heel into his back and pressed the barrel of her handgun against his head. America didn't struggle, but he tensed up, ready for the shot. "When I say 'Go home', I didn't mean for you to go after me. I'm letting you free, how can you resist that offer?"

"You have my men," America muttered, "I won't abandon them!"

"Oh but you must," North Vietnam chimed, "I won't kill you, I'm leaving that to Ivan. But Yao told me to have my fun with you. I'm finished, you can go home."

"I won't leave my men behind!"

"Very well..."

America's vision went black and all feeling left.

***Deliver Us***

Japan rushed into the hospital in Tokyo, he saw some of the injured soldiers sent to their military hospital. He ran to the nurse. "Where's Alfred? I heard he was brought in here."

"Follow me," the nurse said. Japan followed closely. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even put on his normal street clothes, he ran in wearing his black hakamas, a white tank top and his kimono top over it. He didn't even tie the obi to close the shirt. "He went through a lot. When the medics brought him in, he was screaming in his sleep. There was a lot of damage to his body. He's on an IV to prevent infection and we've got blood and fluids going into his body. He's under a sedative so we can only hope that he'll fight any infection that's already there."

"Will he be okay?" Japan asked quietly.

"We can only pray." She opened the door and Japan nearly broke into tears. America was laying in the bed, bandages covering his body, needles and tubes coming out of his body. "We called his brother and father and they'll be in when they can. They told me to call you because you were the closest."

"_Arigato,_" Japan muttered bowing slightly. The nurse bowed and left. Japan walked into the room and knelt by America's bed. "Alfred?" There was no response, but the beeping of the machines showed that he was alive. "Alfred, what has she done to you?" He let his tears pour out and he cried. He gripped America's hand as hard as he could avoiding the needle. "Alfred, you've got to fight this! I know you can! You're supposed to be the hero!"

He cried for a while, then he fell asleep beside America's bed, holding his hand still. Canada, France, and England walked in quietly and saw Japan asleep. France gripped England's shaking hand tightly and watched as Canada walked over to the other side and brushed his brother's hair out of the way.

"Alfred..." Canada muttered. He fought tears back the best he could. He jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father. France smiled kindly and wrapped a strong arm around him. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm sure he will," France answered quietly. He looked over at England, who was still standing still in complete shock and horror. His green eyes were glazed over as if he were revisiting memories. "Arthur? Iggy?"

England looked up from his daze and shuddered. He met France's eyes. "What?"

"You going to be okay?"

England nodded. "Yeah." He walked up alongside of France and Canada, looking down at America. "You bloody wanker...I told you to not get yourself involved with this war!"

Japan lifted his head and gasped. "Oh, Matthew, you're here...and with Arthur and Francis." He stood up. "He hasn't woken at all?"

Canada shook his head. "We just got here..."

England started sobbing, "You bloody git! Don't you dare die on me!" He grabbed America's limp arm and shook him. "Don't you dare die! I swear to God if you die I'll summon you from the depths of Hell and lock you up so you can't do something stupid again! You bloody wanker!" England dropped to his knees and sobbed onto the bed. France knelt behind him and hugged him close.

"Dad...don't call me...wanker..."

Canada gasped, "Alfred!"

They all looked and saw America opening his blue eyes slowly. He smirked almost painfully. "I'm not going to die, Dad. Don't pull out your black magic." Japan knelt beside the bed again and started crying onto his chest. America looked down. "Kiku?"

"I thought you'd never wake up..." Japan muttered in between sobs, "I thought I lost you..."

"Shh," America coaxed, stroking Japan's hair. Japan lifted his head and looked at him seeing that smile he always flashes. "The hero never dies."

***Deliver Us***

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Canada asked hesitantly as he hoisted the bags into the room. America stood still for a moment and closed his eyes. "Alfred?"

"I'll be fine," America muttered, "Thank you."

"I'll be in the yard if you need me." Canada said. He wrapped his arms around his taller brother and hugged him tightly. "Welcome back home."

America listened to the door close and he walked over to his bed, stripping off his jacket and tank top. He flopped onto the bed and rolled over to his back, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't think of how he ended up in Tokyo, but he was quite grateful for it. He got to see Japan healthy once again. His boss told him to stay home from the war because he had a feeling that this war would be over soon.

But that bothered him, despite the war almost ending, he knew that his people were still over there being kept prisoners and tortured to their own death. It was like he was the only person who worried about that. He sat up with a groan. "I can't be thinking about that right now...I'm home, I need to relax." He walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer, he rummaged through it and pulled out a single slip of paper. "Untouched..." He tore off a small piece and looked at it for a long time. "It's supposed to be good. I hope this will help me forget." He placed the small piece of paper onto his tongue and let it dissolve before letting it trickle down his throat.

He fell back against his beanbag, waiting for the trip to begin. He looked around slowly, waiting for something to move or talk or change colors. He felt his heart skip a beat and after one blink, his room turned into a jungle. He looked around in awe. What a trip this was! He held out his hands in front of him and he froze...there was blood on his hands. He looked down and saw a fallen gun. "Wait...I'm not supposed to be here!" He closed his eyes, shaking his head violently. When he opened his eyes again, he felt his stomach drop.

The tortures...they followed him. Everywhere he turned he saw his soldiers against every single torture known to him because of this war. "No! No! Oh God no!"

Canada froze when he hear his brother's blood-curdling scream from the house. He dropped his rake and bolted toward the house. "ALFRED!"

Japan heard the scream just a few blocks down the street. He stopped dead in his tracks, remembering the scream he had one night after a terrible nightmare. He dropped the bouquet of flowers and bag of burgers and ran his hardest toward Canada's house. He saw the abandoned rake and he ran for the open door. "Matthew!" he called.

"Upstairs!" Canada shouted back. Japan ran up the stairs and found Canada trying to grapple America. His eyes were completely dilated, wide, and crazy with fear. He was thrashing about the room, destroying everything in his path. Japan watched America tumble to the floor and began to convulse, still screaming at the top of his lungs of agony and terror. "Help me!" Canada shrieked as he tried to pin his brother's arms down.

Japan threw his jacket off and ran over. "Call the medics, I'll handle this!" He grabbed America's flailing arms and managed to pin them down firmly with one hand. The other hand cupped America's leg and he pressed his thumb hard in the middle of his thigh. Once that leg went limp, he did the same thing to the other leg. "I got him down, now go!" Canada ran out of the room to the nearest phone. Japan straddled him to keep his hips down from bucking and he began to stroke America's face with his free hand. "Come on, Alfred, don't die on me! Snap out of it!"

"Kiku!" America screamed, his eyes wider in fear.

Japan worried about what happened over there. Then his blood went cold when America stopped moving and screaming. He let his shaking hand let go of the restrained arms and they went limp. He leaned in closer toward his mouth...no breath. "No..." He pressed two fingers against his neck...no pulse. "HURRY MATTHEW!"

***Deliver Us***

_Cliffhanger! **evil laugh** What will happen to poor Alfred? You'll find out._

_I'm starting to get back into writing more about the Italy brothers. As much as Romano can have this total tsundre about him not letting Spain do anything for him except get him tomatoes, I have a feeling that he is just a scared boy like Feli but can hide it much better. So yeah, I made Romano a little OOC with the crying and admittance of cowardness. They will make an appearance in the next chapter as well, they might even be most of the chapter I'm not really sure..._

_It's 12:00 where I'm at, the AC has been running for hours because something is messed up and we're trying to find out what's wrong. I'm tired, hot and semi-cranky. The writing has been getting slower because of my mom needing help around the house, I'm doing research on drugs and history for this fic, and I'm preparing for school in about 2 weeks. I'm so excited. I get to see my friends again after 3 hot months_

_I'm tempted to discontinue this story on here because it's more popular on and I don't want to spam fanfiction with something that isn't getting read. I might give it a few chapters before making my final decision._

_Translations:_

_Il mondo sta morendo..non c'__è__ nulla che io possa fare per salvare pi__ù__. I miei figli...sta a voi a portare la salvezza al mondo.-__** The world is dying...there is nothing I can do to save it anymore. My sons...it's up to you to bring salvation upon the world.**_

_Si,-__**Yes**_

_Lovino, arravare presto.-__**Lovino, get here soon.**_

_Solo pregare Dio e siate guidati. Abbiamo entrambi capiranno questi messaggi un giorno. E quando quel giorno arriver__à__, siamo in grado di aiutare il mondo.- __**Just pray to God and may you be guided. **__**We both will understand these messages some day. And when that day comes, we can help the world.**_


	10. Freiheit! Liberté!

"Ludwig, are you okay?" Italy asked quietly as they entered the church. Germany had squeezed his hand harder than normal and when he looked at him, he saw tears brimming. "Ludwig?"

"Gilbert loved going to church back at home," Germany muttered as he looked around the church, "He'd wear his black robes proudly and would sing to the world." Germany looked down. "Gilbert would love it here."

Italy wrapped his arm around Germany's waist. "It'll be okay, I'm sure he's still singing the way he would." They walked over to Italy's normal seat and sat down. Italy held Germany's hand as the service began.

***Deliver Us***

Prussia hung his cross around his neck, looking at himself in the mirror. Man he didn't look awesome at all. He looked worse than Austria. Then again, Austria was a stingy guy who refused to fight and get dirty. He sighed and dusted his shirt off then left his shabby house. He shook from the cold and looked around the white landscape...though he'd call it gray. It was early January and the winter was cold and snowy. Not that he minded much, he enjoyed snow. It reminded him of a certain winter lover he knew.

"Matthew," he sighed, "I hope you had a wonderful Christmas with your family. I hope you are having fun in the snow up at your place. We have snow here...but it's just cold stuff to me."

"Gilbert?" a voice called. He turned to look and saw Austria standing there, wearing his heavy coat. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? How could you ask me such a question?" Prussia laughed, "I am too awesome to have problems with my emotions. I am too awesome to miss somebody."

Austria lowered his head in a sigh. "Of course, you always are awesome in front of everybody else...except Matthew." Prussia froze and looked at his younger brother. "You never let anything get to you except when you're around by Matthew. That's why when he was coming over here, the riots and protests would stop on their own. You never led them, you were always with him."

Prussia looked away, fighting tears. "B-be that as it may...n-nothing is bothering me." He gasped when he felt Austria's hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw that knowing look in Austria's eyes. Prussia closed his eyes and felt a tear run down his cheek. "The snow reminds me of home and Matthew. I miss them."

"I know," Austria said softly, "But like Matthew told you, you have to keep fighting to see that time once again. _Nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, Gilbert._" Before Austria could react, he was holding a sobbing Prussia in his arms. It took him by surprise since Prussia never cried before...at least not openly. He hesitated moving, then decided against his hesitation and gripped his older brother tighter.

"I hate this! I don't know how Toris manages to live through this!" Prussia's body shook with sobs. "I miss them, Roderich! I miss Ludwig and I miss Matthew! I want them back!"

Austria let his older brother cry on his shoulder, muttering words of encouragement. He looked up to the stars. _'Ludwig, mein bruder...I hope we'll be reunited once again.'_

***Deliver Us***

America felt pain in his head as he began to feel his body again. He groaned as pain throbbed in his whole body. He heard voices in the blackness.

"He'll be fine, Mr. Honda and Mr. Williams. You might want to inform his father on the situation. Since he was taken out of the hospital for threatening to kill Alfred, he hasn't been back."

"I'll call him, Dad is with him anyways. That's probably why Arthur hasn't come back. Thank you."

"Thank you very much."

Silence filled the room. America wanted to open his eyes, but couldn't. He knew those voices...but who were they?

"Kiku, stop pacing."

"I'm worried that's all."

"The doctor said he'll be fine. He's stable now so we just have to wait."

"Just like the last time when he came back two months ago. I almost lost him then, I almost lost him again. How many more times does this have to happen?"

It was silent again. America tried harder to open his eyes, but they refused to still. He shifted and heard the audible gasps.

"Is he awake?"

"Alfred? Can you hear us? Open your eyes, come on, bro."

_'Bro? Matthew has never called me that before. I always called him that.'_ He felt his eyes flutter and slowly open. He saw Canada leaning over him with a worried look on his face. That frown turned into a smile. He looked past his brother and looked over at Japan. His face was tight with worry, his eyes red from crying, his lips were pursed into a fine line that spelled trouble. "M-Matthew? K-Kiku?"

Canada let out a sigh of relief. "Welcome back, dude." He stood up. "I'll go down the hall and call Dad and Arthur to let them know you're awake." He left the room and closed the door.

America looked at Japan, who still had his face on and was leaning against the opposite wall. He crossed his arms. America chuckled nervously. "What happened to me?"

Japan looked out the window. "You were having a seizure because of the drug you took."

America felt suddenly cold. "So you know?"

"I was there," Japan answered, "I was down the street when I heard your scream. I ran to your house and saw you struggling against Matthew. I managed to get you to stop kicking and sent Matthew to call 911...and then..." He tightened his arms around himself, trying to hide his eyes that were tearing up again. "And then..."

America watched, unable to speak. Japan was shaking from holding back his anger.

"Your heart stopped beating!" America's eyes widened as Japan looked up, tears running down his face. "I thought I lost you!" He broke into sobs. "I thought you were dead! You took that stupid drug! _Anata wa rokudenashi! Watashi wa jibun jishin o korosou to shite to omotte ita! Watashi wa anata ga watashi o nokoshita to omotta!_"

"Kiku..."

"Just shut up you...you..._baka!_" Japan stayed where he was. "I don't want to see you like that again! I told you to pull out of the war before anything bad happened. Now look at you! You're tied to machines again after having a heart attack! I don't ever want to see you like this again! Swear it! You won't touch that drug ever again!"

America sat there dumbfounded. Never before had Japan yelled in anger. In fact, he rarely saw Japan angry. Now he was angry...at him. "Kiku..." He was afraid to speak, he didn't want to anger Japan at all any more. "I'm sorry." He looked down to his hands, seeing the needles in his hand...again. "I should know better than to do that. I'm sorry, Kiku."

Japan froze, watching America just break down in front of him. First he saw the few tears fall from his face onto his hands, then he threw his face into his hands and started sobbing. Japan walked over to him and sat beside him. He brought America into his arms and began to rock him gently. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not angry anymore. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He placed a gentle kiss on America's forehead and just held him, letting America calm down until he was asleep. _'What happened to you, Alfred?'_

***Deliver Us***

Prussia looked up at the sunny sky as he slid to a halt. The Russian soldiers would find him here eventually, but until then, he decided to stare at the bright blue sky and remember things. He saw the wall and he walked to a shadowed part of it. He leaned against it, sighing. "I won't be long, before they get rid of me. I tried, Ludwig...Mattie." He let the tears flow freely. "I tried my hardest...and I've failed you both."

"There he is!"

Prussia dropped to his knees in front of the wall. _'God...please, be there beside my brother...and Mattie. Tell them I love them...especially Mattie.'_ He gripped his cross as he was dragged away without a struggle. _'Mattie, I fought...I fought for my freedom. I fought for you...I pray that you'll remember me when I'm gone.'_ He closed his eyes, remembering all the times with his brother and his beloved Canada. Canada's smiling face and blush kept him out of his mind as Russia did his normal punishment for lashing out at Communism. Prussia didn't even feel it.

"Keep him chained up in his normal cell," Russia muttered to his soldiers, "Then keep an eye out for a rebellion. I have a bad feeling about this time."

Prussia stared up at the ceiling for hours, replaying his life. "_Vati..._can you hear me? It's your oldest son...Gilbert. Here I am, ready to rot in a dungeon by Ivan. I've thought about my life and all that I did. I can easily say that I'm not proud of what I did to get here like this." He sighed, "Well, I guess that's karma for me. All those wars I fought in. Beating up Roderich so much when he's my brother as well as Ludwig. I helped massacre millions of people. Then I get my precious love hurt. I'm at the fault of a lot of suffering." He closed his tearful eyes. "Father, please, can you forgive me? Can God forgive me? Will I see you when I fade away and leave this world?"

His tears dried up and he sat in peaceful silence. The most peace he's had in over 40 years. He took his cross of and began to trace it with his finger. "_Gott, ich bin jetzt hier, bereit für meine Entlassun aus dieser Welt. Ob ich in den Himmel oder die Hölle gehen, weiß ich nicht. Weder kümmert es mich. Bitte wache über meine Brüder...und mein gelibter Matthew. Er verdient ein glückliches Leben. Möge er erinnere mich, nachdem ich bestanden haben. Ich verde ihn immer lieben und neben ihm...auch wenn er mich nicht sehen können. Amen..._"

He closed his eyes, waiting for the blissful eternal sleep to take him. Suddenly he heard an explosion and a ray of gunshots. His eyes shot open when he heard running footsteps. He expected it to be a soldier ordered to finish him off, but what caught him by surprise was that it was Austria covered in soot and...blood? "Roderich?"

"Gilbert, get your ass up! The Soviet Union is falling. Sorina started the whole thing by violently revolting." Prussia blinked at Austria who was struggling with a crow bar to open the jail cell. "You were right mostly. Keep protesting and soon everybody will unite. We just had to take that extra step and throw the first punch back."

"Roderich!" Hungary called, "Hurry, Ivan's on his way with the back up!"

"Hold them off!" Austria shouted, "Attack Ivan in the process, beat him down!" He grunted as he pulled. "God damn! Open damn you!" He looked at Prussia who was still sitting there. "What the hell are you doing just sitting there? Don't you want to get Ivan back for what he did to Matthew?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked, his red eyes narrowing.

They heard more footsteps and Lithuania and Belarus ran in. "What's holding you up?"

"This door doesn't want to open." Austria growled.

"You could have asked me for the keys." Lithuania stated as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a ring of many keys. He smiled a bit. "I always get the keys since I used to be Ivan's favorite...until Yao came in." He unlocked the door and he was unprepared for Prussia ramming him into the wall.

"You bastard! You were the one who found us and gave Ivan the slip about us!"

"N-No! It wasn't like that! I was ordered to take pictures! That's all! If I didn't do anything he would've punished me again!"

"Gilbert, stop this!" Austria shouted, trying to pull his brother off of Lithuania, "Toris is telling the truth. He would've been beaten to an inch of his life like you were."

"What beatings?" Prussia spat, "I don't see any broken noses or bruises on him!"

"Get off of me and I'll show you," Lithuania muttered. Prussia froze and was pulled away by Austria and Belarus. Lithuania turned around and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off of him. Prussia gasped seeing layers upon layers of whip lashes. "I almost die from the pain, that's what Roderich meant. I am the only person here that gets the whip. I am sorry for what Ivan made me do, and I am sorry for what he did to Matthew."

"What did he do to Matthew?" Prussia growled, suddenly leaving the idea of killing Lithuania.

"Well," Belarus muttered, "He got hurt more than you did that night. I was forced to watch the whole thing. Ivan almost killed him..."

"Where is he?" Prussia asked darkly. Everybody saw his tightly clenched fists shaking, his eyes were bright and crazy. "Where is that monster? I will leave him with an inch of his life!"

"Gilbert!" A voice called, everybody looked and saw Sorina running down to them, holding a pipe in her hands. "You're out? Good!"

"Where's Ivan?" Prussia asked.

Sorina saw that crazy look in his eyes. _'So they did tell him...'_ "He's fighting against the other Baltic brothers and Elizaveta. They need your help though." She held out the pipe. "Do you want to give him a taste of his own medicine?"

Prussia silently took the pipe and weighed it carefully in his hands. He had been hit by this pipe so much, he was surprised he didn't fear it. He closed his eyes and saw Canada's smiling face before him. Canada was depending on him to break free. Fighting was in his German blood. He smirked, Germans weren't born to follow. They were born to lead. Whether or not they lead a revolution, they were leaders.

_'Fight for freedom!'_

Prussia opened his eyes and gripped the pipe. "Let's go..." He walked ahead of everybody and stepped out of the prison. He looked around and saw the closet of Russia's 'treasures' and his eyes focused on his flag. The Prussian flag...he smiled and grabbed the pole, pulling it out of its hiding place. It felt so right in his hands once again. The great Prussia has risen again. He took off running, the flag trailing behind him, waving in the wind.

He slid to a halt when he saw Russia standing in his path. "Ivan..." He charged at him, yelling out a battle cry as he swung the pipe to hit Russia in the side. "That was for what you've done to my family." He kicked him down until Ivan had fallen onto the ground. "That was for my baby brother Ludwig!" He stabbed the flag pole into the ground and took the pipe into to hands, he began hitting Russia with it, yelling a string of curses in German. "And this...this is for hurting my precious Matthew!" He kicked Russia so hard, his body slid a foot. The pipe came down on his ribs again, making him cough up more blood. His body was already beat up from Hungary and her iron skillet. But now with Prussia's damage, it was hard to tell it was Ivan.

Prussia grabbed the flag and pulled it out of the ground, holding it high to the wind. "Germania unite!"

"The wall is falling!"

Prussia dropped the pipe and found a huge sledge hammer near by. He grabbed it and ran toward the wall with his flag. "LUDWIG!"

Germany and Italy ran out of their house after hearing the commotion just outside. "What's going on?" Italy asked as a person stopped.

"The Soviet Union is falling! The wall is getting torn down!"

Germany's eyes widened and he took off running toward the wall. Italy ran after him, calling his name. If he thought Germany was fast, he was surprised now. "GILBERT!"

Prussia ran toward the wall, noticing people trying to climb the wall and tear it down. He gripped the hammer in his hand and ran harder. "FOR GERMANIA!" He swung the hammer hard and struck the concrete wall.

Germany froze when he heard Prussia's war cry. He was alive...he was fighting! The wall was breaking down, people were climbing over the wall and reuniting with their families, hugging random people. Italy stopped by his side. "Ludwig?"

"Gilbert is over there!" Germany almost cried, "I can hear him! He's fighting the wall!"

A hammer bust through the wall, then again and again. The hole got bigger until Italy and Germany saw a familiar grinning face. Prussia stood tall and proud. "Gilbert!" Italy called.

"The awesome has returned!" Prussia laughed. He held his flag proudly. Despite looking so beat up, he was still strong. He ran through the hole and stabbed the flag into the ground again and looked at his baby brother. Germany ran up to Prussia and they embraced tightly. Germany was crying of joy. "Shh, don't cry Ludwig. I'm back." He laughed. "I back, baby! The awesome is back!" He felt fatigue finally hit him like a brick wall. "And the awesome is...sleeping."

He collapsed into Germany's arms. Italy ran up when Germany knelt down, holding Prussia. "Ludwig...is he...?"

"Come on, Gil, this isn't funny. Wake up!" He was answered by a snore. "He's asleep..."

"Well, he did just beat up Ivan and destroyed the wall while being within an inch of his life," Austria muttered, "He needs a long time of sleep, rest, and recovery for what he's been through."

Germany smiled at his other older brother. "You're kink..."

"Yeah yeah, I know it's got more kink to it. Now are you going to take him to bed or are you going to keep him out here?"

"I'm going I'm going." Germany lifted his brother. "Good lord, what happened to you? You're as light as a feather." He looked over at Italy who was crying joyful tears. "Feli, call Kiku and let him know. He'll let the others know."

"Alright!"

***Deliver Us***

Canada watched America as he was talking on the phone. He knew it was Kiku the moment that his big brother's face lit up. But now he was concerned, his face went from happy to serious.

"Are you certain? He's alive...good...Sure, I'll bring him over...Are you already...no...I can come pick you up...Okay...I'll meet you at the house...Don't worry about it...Yeah...see you then." He hung up the phone with a smirk on his face that Canada knew that meant he was up to no good. "Matt, go pack your bags with some clothes."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way to get Kiku." America teased with a smile.

"Alfred, you know how I hate being in the dark."

"You'll find out if we get there."

Canada crossed his arms. "I'm not going until you tell me."

America smirked. "There's the wall with a giant hole that I have to show you. The thing is I already forgot the name of the wall." He saw Canada's eyes widen slightly, showing that he caught his brother's attention. "Is it the Bacon Wall?" He shook his head. "No that's a dumb name. Hm...the Merlin Wall? Wait a minute that guy's been dead for a long time!" He saw Canada standing up slowly. "Oh I know! Maybe it's the Berlin..." Canada ran past America, jumping up the stairs and into his room. America smirked. "Damn that's fast, was I ever like that with Kiku?" He looked down at his alien friend Tonny. Tonny just nodded. "No way!"

Canada didn't even bother to fold his clothes, he just shoved them into his bags. He was finally going to see Prussia after so long. He grabbed the bags and ran downstairs. "Okay okay let's go!"

About and hour later, Canada was sitting next to America bouncing in his seat. America thought that this was cute, but it was getting annoying. "If you don't stop bouncing, I'll turn this whole plane around." With that, Canada froze in his seat. America sighed, "So we're going to pick up Kiku then meet the Italy brothers at the airport near Berlin."

"How long will it take?" Canada asked hesitantly.

"A few hours." Canada whimpered and curled up tightly, hugging his teddy bear. America turned to face him and patted his back. "Dude, don't worry about it. If you keep your mind occupied, you'll be there in no time. Why don't you read one of your books? I know you brought like half of your collection with you."

Canada tried to read, but the thought of seeing Prussia again was just too overwhelming. When they picked up Kiku, Canada's bouncing began again. They were halfway there. Japan could only smile. "Matthew, you must save your energy. You'll need it to bounce on..."

"Whoa! Kiku, I don't need to hear this!"

Canada blushed as his bouncing stopped. He couldn't wait anymore, but he managed to force himself to sleep the rest of the time.

When he woke up, America was shaking him. "Hey, wake up, we're here. They're waiting for us now."

Canada shot straight up and hurried out of the plane. Italy smiled. "Ve~ we were afraid you didn't make it!"

"Matthew wouldn't miss this for the world," America laughed, "Now, where is he now?"

"He's sleeping," Austria answered as he walked up to them, "I was afraid you guys wouldn't get here before he woke up. The last thing we want is him screaming for Matthew until you arrived. So let's go ahead and get there before he wakes up." With Austria leading the way, Canada and the others followed quickly. "Francis and Antonio are already here. They should be cooking something up for him for when he wakes up."

They entered the house and saw France and Germany cooking, arguing over ingredients. "Ludwig!" Italy cried, "What are you doing up and working? Sit back down and relax you had a long day!"

"Where's Antonio?" Romano muttered looking around the room and saw Spain laying on the floor semi-hidden...taking a siesta. "Hey! Bastard! You're supposed to be cooking!" He kicked Spain in the side somewhat gently and Spain jolted awake.

"What? Oh, it's you my Lovino! It's 3 o'clock! It's time for my siesta!"

"I don't care!" Romano scolded, "Now you will get in that kitchen and help Francis cook or so help me God you'll wish you were taking a siesta!"

Canada watched as Spain jumped up and ran into the kitchen just as Italy was leading a stubborn Germany out into the living room. Canada put his bags down and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys. Let me help."

France looked over and smiled. "Are you sure, Matthew? You've been under a lot of stress as well."

"I'm fine, Dad." Canada took off his red hoodie and tossed it aside, revealing that he was wearing a simple hockey jersey. He threw himself into the cooking and France was surprised. The boy certainly had inherited his cooking skills. He smiled.

Austria walked passed Prussia's room and heard him grumble. He looked, seeing his older brother stirring awake. He entered the room and leaned over the bed.

Prussia groaned and opened his eyes slowly. His headache rose to epic annoyance. When his eyes focused, he made a face. "Oh God, it's you! You're the last face I wanted to see, I must be in Hell."

Austria chuckled despite his annoyance. "No, you're not dead. I just heard you waking up and came in to check on you."

Prussia pulled the covers over his head, making it go dark around him. His headache subsided. "I was having a good dream too...where the hell am I?"

"You're at Ludwig's house. You passed out after breaking through the wall."

Prussia closed his eyes, then they shot open. "Roderich..."

"Yeah?"

"I have one thing to say..."

"What's that?"

Canada, France, and Spain were rushing to finish the dish when suddenly they heard... "WHERE IS MY MATTHEW!" Canada jumped a bit, looking toward the hall. He could hear Austria trying to calm Prussia down, but if he didn't hurry, that man would jump right out of bed and hurt himself.

"Okay, it's finished!" Spain cheered as he handed the tray to Canada. "Let's go!" Canada followed close behind him and France. They entered the room and Canada peered from between Spain and France.

"I swear I will get out and swim across the Atlantic to get to him!"

"Gilbert, you will do no such thing!"

"Brothers, brothers!" France laughed cheerfully, "This is a time for rejoice and happy tears, no?"

Prussia looked over at France. "Francis...Antonio..."

"Si!"

"Oui!"

Prussia's eyes filled with tears. Canada could only imagine what he would act like when he would come into the picture. "Guys, I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too, amigo!"

"It's never been the same Bad Touch Trio without you, Gilbert." France smiled, "Oh, but what am I doing just wasting time away. We brought you something."

Prussia watched as France and Spain separated and he saw Canada standing there holding a tray of food. He didn't have a problem choosing what to look at. He met Canada's violet eyes and he instantly teared up. "M-Matthew..."

Austria saw Canada's arms shaking so he instantly grabbed the tray. Canada let out a sob. "G-Gilbert!" He ran across the room and hugged him the best he could. Prussia held him tightly, refusing to let him go. Canada cried tears of joy. "I missed you so much! I was afraid I lost you!"

"Shh," Prussia whispered, "I am too awesome to leave you like that. I'm here now, that's all that matters." He glanced over at the door, seeing everybody watching with smiles. But France, Italy and Spain were crying. "Why the hell are you guys crying?"

"It's so sweet!" France cheered.

"You guys are together again! Ve~I'm happy for you guys!"

"Such passion! Such beautiful passion!"

Prussia looked away from them and met Canada's eyes. He wiped those tears away and kissed him deeply. Canada gasped and completely lost himself in his own little world. All he could feel was Prussia's loving touch. His beloved was back home where he belonged, and he was in his arms once again. He couldn't ask for more.

***Deliver Us***

_Finally after a few days I finished this chapter! Thought I'll admit I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm surprised nobody has asked how does everybody know what each other is saying if they used their own languages. Like I have Prussia talking to Canada in German and Canada replies in French._

_A little theory of mine to clear up. Whenever I mention Austria and Prussia as brothers, I have this theory that because Austria is a Germanic country, that he is the middle child between Prussia and Germany. Now whether or not that's correct, I'm not very sure. But this theory is like my belief that Germany is HRE. Or the theory that America and Canada's mother is a Native American before France and England took control of the lands._

_I did a big time skip here! The America side of this chapter is just after the Vietnam war ended. Then when I went to Prussia, it was already 1990. Funny fact, my fiance was born the day that the wall fell and Germany was unified. **giggle** when we found out we were laughing so hard. He said "My awesomeness of my birth caused the wall to fall." My mom was about 3 months pregnant with me when it happened._

_Yay! Prussia and Canada are reunited once again! No Ivan to get in their way this time!_

_A few of my readers have noticed and commented on my Japanese having some errors in it. I do apologize for it but I am using Google translate. I didn't know that Japanese had masculine and feminine forms. I knew about formal and non-formal but then again, I am only using a translator. If I messed up in other languages, I am sorry. **bows** I am going to learn Spanish though in the fall and after that._

_Translations:_

_Nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, Gilbert.-**Do not lose hope, Gilbert.**_

_Mein bruder—**Brother...**_

_Anata wa rokudenashi! Watashi wa jibun jishin o korosou to shite to omotte ita! Watashi wa anata ga watashi o nokoshita to omotta!-**You bastard! I thought you were trying to kill yourself! I thought ****you left me!**_

_Baka!-**Idiot!**_

_Gott, ich bin jetzt hier, bereit für meine Entlassun aus dieser Welt. Ob ich in den Himmel oder die Hölle gehen, weiß ich nicht. Weder kümmert es mich. Bitte wache über meine Brüder...und mein gelibter Matthew. Er verdient ein glückliches Leben. Möge er erinnere mich, nachdem ich bestanden haben. Ich verde ihn immer lieben und neben ihm...auch wenn er mich nicht sehen können. Amen...-**God, I am here now, ready for my release from this world. Whether I will go to Heaven or Hell, I do not know. Neither do I care. Please, watch over my brothers...and my beloved Matthew. He deserves a happy life. May he remember me after I have passed. I will always love him and be beside him...even if he can't see me. Amen...**_


	11. Tension Rises

China pushed a door open. "Ivan?" He called, he had been searching for Russia for hours and couldn't find no hide nor hair of him. "Ivan!"

"Y-Yao..." a voice responded quietly. China gasped and spun around to the source of the voice. Ivan was sitting in a corner. "I-is that you?"

"Ivan," China hurried to the corner and slid to his knees. He saw the damage that had been done to Russia several weeks ago. His bruises were fading away and cuts were beginning to scar. "Ivan, what have they done to you?" He cupped Russia's cheek, careful not to hurt him.

Russia smiled at his lover's gentle touch. "They've shown me that I was wrong all along."

"Shh," China sighed, "don't be saying things like that."

"My people weren't made for this government." Russia muttered as China helped him to his feet. He was led to a bed and forced to sit. Russia watched as China went to work getting out his medical supplies.

China helped him out of his clothes and took him to a shower. He had taken off his own jacket, leaving him in his white tank top and green military pants. "We gotta get you clean, aru." He started the hot water and eased Russia under it.

Russia hissed at the sudden pain that struck him from the water, but soon it subsided and it was a numb comforting feeling. He looked to the side and saw China standing there with worry plaguing his face. "Yao, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine. I always am."

"You almost died." China whispered, "How could you let them just do that? How could you not have seen it!"

Russia let out a soft calm chuckle that surprised China. "I saw it coming. I knew it was coming for a while."

"Then why didn't you stop it before it even began?"

Russia stood still for a few moments, silent and calm. His hands were pressed up against the shower wall, the water running down his body, washing off the blood and grime from his pale skin. China noticed those muscles shaking slightly. He was tired and weak. Russia would take a while to regain his strength. He couldn't see Russia's violet eyes, so he couldn't read them.

"I guess I was just tired of everything," Russia muttered. He opened his eyes and China saw that once peaceful look he had before WWII ended and he started that feud with America. Those violet eyes were soft and gentle...a look that China himself didn't know he had missed. He had been so wrapped up with trying to help Russia obtain his vision of the world and getting caught up in his own sick pleasures during the Cold War, he had almost forgotten the gentler times they had.

"Ivan..."

"I was tired of trying to grow...I guess...I guess Communism is wrong for me." Russia smiled. "It's time for a change...da?"

China hesitated before nodding. He knew that he wasn't going to leave the Communism behind. But maybe he would help Russia find the right kind of government for him. He turned the water off for Russia and gave him a towel to dry off with. "I've got some clean clothes for you."

"Thank you," Russia muttered as he walked into the room. China hurried to set the fireplace ablaze. Even though it was only fall, here in Russia's homeland, it would be bordering winter. Russia sat down in front of the fire after dressing himself and China sat beside him, stroking his platinum blonde hair as it dried. "Yao...has this...changed...what is between us?" He looked over at the smaller man beside him, those violet eyes hopeful.

China grabbed Russia's hand and held it tightly. "No...nothing has changed."

***Deliver Us***

America sat beside Canada at another world meeting. He sighed and crossed his arms. Canada looked at him with worry. He knew that right before the Berlin Wall fell, his brother had gotten himself involved in yet another war in the east. Canada didn't understand America's bosses. There had been a few who desired peace, but this one wanted to fight under no grounds of reason. It's been a while since they've really talked so Canada's noticed his brother in a slight trance.

"Alfred, is something bugging you?"

"Hm?" America blinked a few times and looked at Canada.

Canada noticed the same look in his eyes that appeared during the Vietnam War. _'Alfred...don't tell me you've started those again...'_ He smiled kindly at America. "You seem stressed."

"Just tired," America muttered, "My boss won't let me sleep."

Canada was about to say something when he heard Germany and Prussia arguing.

"Why can't I go to this meeting?"

"You know why, Gilbert. You are no longer a country. Ever since the wall fell, nobody has recognized you as a country. They only see me."

"Then how come both Feli and Lovino can go to the meeting? They are the same country."

Germany was taken aback. Prussia was right. He saw Canada approaching them. "Matthew, talk some sense into him."

Prussia spun around the best that his crutches allowed him to. Canada stood there smiling. He was wearing his plain tan suit. He smiled at Canada and limped over to him. "Mattie, it's been a few days. When are you going to come over again?"

Canada chuckled. He knew Prussia missed being around him. "Soon, I have things to take care of back home. I'll call you every night."

"But that's not enough!" Prussia whined with a cute pout on his face. Canada started laughing and Prussia threw his chest out. "I am the awesome Prussia! You will not laugh at my awesomeness!"

"So what's wrong, why are you arguing with Ludwig?" Canada asked.

"He won't let me go to the meeting. He says that I'm no longer a country anymore."

"Did you get an invitation to this meeting?" Canada approached Prussia and stood just inches away from him. Prussia froze, smelling the hint of maple on his Canadian's breath. He shook his head slowly, watching Canada smile. "What does this mean then?"

"I can't go to the meeting..."

"That's right." Canada gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, you'll have to keep yourself occupied in the hallway until our lunch break. I brought extra pancakes if you want to share with me."

Prussia smiled. "That would be awesome!"

Canada smiled. "I'll see you at breaktime."

During the world meeting, America seemed tense again. Even though he and Russia were beginning to make amends, America was still acting as though anything could happen now. The meeting started rather slowly, each country giving their report in their economical and political status. Other than America and the Middle East countries having slight problems with each other, the world was fine. Russia was starting to rebuild his government and any country that was under the former Soviet rule were regaining their old politics.

Break time rolled around and everybody paired off into their groups to socialize. Canada walked out of the room to see Prussia staring out the window, his arms crossed tightly. He seemed very tense, even Gilbird wasn't his normal tweeting self. Canada walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia jumped like he was attacked, grabbing his attacker's wrists and ripping them off of him.

"Ow! G-Gilbert! It's just me, calm down."

Prussia's eyes widened and he let go quickly. His red eyes went dim and he looked away. "S-Sorry..."

Canada grabbed Prussia's hand and kissed it gently. "Don't worry about it, maybe I should get you to read books when you're alone. I've got a few hundred back at home that you can borrow."

Prussia shrugged. He was depressed now and it would take a miracle from Canada to pull him out.

America closed his eyes and laid his head back on the sofa. He was so stressed out from the war in the Middle East that he was losing sleep over it. He heard somebody sit beside him. "Alfred? Are you okay?" A hand touched his arm and he pulled it back quickly from the pain that touch caused. He opened his eyes and glared angrily. Then froze, seeing Japan sitting there with concern in his eyes.

"Oh, Kiku. I didn't realize it was you."

"Are you okay?"

America shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Maybe you should leave early and go catch some sleep." Japan said calmly, "Go to my place, nobody will bother you there."

"I might do that, thanks." He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his inner arms to his body. He didn't want anybody touching his arms. Not when they hurt so much.

***Deliver Us***

Romano tossed and turned in his sleep, being plagued by nightmares again. Spain had walked in the room to see this and he hesitated. Whenever his little Roma would be roused awake by somebody, he'd be very cranky. But when Romano whimpered his name in sadness, he threw out all rational thought. He ran to the side of the bed and began to shake Romano. "Lovino? Lovi, wake up!"

Romano shot up crying out, "NO!" He stared straight ahead for a moment, then looked around in confusion. He met Spain's eyes and instantly, Romano started crying. He grabbed the Spaniard's face and was making sure he was real. "Thank God! You're not dead!"

Spain climbed onto the bed beside him carefully, pushing the sweaty hair out of Romano's face. "Of course I'm not dead, Lovi. I'm right here." He gently kissed Romano's forehead, making him blush a little. Those kisses didn't stop there, Spain started softly kissing all over Romano's face, his lips tracing Romano's lips. Romano gasped in shock and pulled away hesitantly. "What's wrong? Is it your dream?"

Romano nodded. "You were killed in battle...protecting me." He shook on a sob that was building. Spain quickly wrapped his arms around Romano and held him close as he cried. "Your damn stubborn over-protective idiot ass died protecting me! Don't die! No matter what, don't you ever die protecting me!"

"Shhh," Spain whispered, rocking his sobbing lover in his arms, "Don't worry, I won't die ever. I love you too much to die." He rubbed Romano's back soothingly, feeling him relax in his arms. It took a while for Spain to notice that Romano was wearing his button-up shirt and boxers. The shirt was bigger on him since Romano was smaller than him. But with only a few buttons done up, Romano looked so...what was the word...vulnerable. "Lovi?"

Romano lifted his eyes and they met eyes. "Y-yes?"

"You're wearing my shirt," Spain whispered with a smile. Romano blushed and quickly hid his face in Spain's chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of Romano's head. "You're so cute."

"Sh-shut up!" Romano muttered, "I was cold and your shirt was the closest."

Spain read the hidden meaning. Because he wasn't home, Romano needed to feel safe. But of course, he would never give away Romano's secrets. "Sure, Lovino." He kissed the blushing cheek with a smile. "I'm glad you missed me. I'm sorry for being out late."

"You'd better be sorry." Romano kissed Spain's cheek cutely. "Can I have some time alone? Just a few minutes?" Spain nodded and Romano left for the bathroom. After a few moments, Spain heard Romano's voice through the door. It was his soft voice whenever he would pray. But usually it was in his language...this time it was in Spanish. He stood up and walked to the door, pressing himself against the wood and listening.

"_Dios, por favor ser un escudo para mi amando idiota. __É__l es muy protector de m__í__, yo no quiero que se lastime. Yo lo quiero mucho, me iba a morir si fuera herido._" Spain didn't think, he opened the door and hugged Romano close from behind. He gasped and struggled. "What the...? You were listening!"

"You speak Spanish?"

Romano blushed. "Only when I'm here." He knew that on occasion he'd mutter a Spanish word when Spain wasn't paying attention during their special times. So his usage of the language went unnoticed. "And when you're with me."

"I never heard anything."

"You aren't paying attention to the words out of my mouth when you touch me." Romano blushed as he finished that sentence.

Spain blinked. "What do you say when I touch you?"

Romano blushed brighter. "Wh-why don't you find out for yourself?"

***Deliver Us***

_Spamano! Finally I added a sweet scene with implied Spamano smex after! I know that this wasn't much of a chapter. I just needed a chapter to break through my block and I think this did it! **dances**_

_Oh, and what have I got America doing to make his arms hurt? And Prussia is a little rough when he spaces out. Oh dear! Canada is prepared though. I'll show that in the next chapter._

_Translations:_

_Dios, por favor ser un escudo para mi amando idiota. __É__l es muy protector de m__í__, yo no quiero que se lastime. Yo lo quiero mucho, me iba a morir si fuera herido.-__**God, please be a shield for my beloved idiot. He's so protective of me, I don't want him to get hurt. I love him so much, I'd die if he were hurt.**_


	12. Will Always be There

Canada felt the bed shift under him, rousing him from his already light sleep. He lifted his head and saw Prussia sitting up. The man was doubled over himself, his shoulders shaking and rough rapid breaths were erupting. Canada quickly sat up. "Gilbert?"

"No...it's over! Over!" Prussia hugged himself and started crying.

Canada ran to the other side of the bed and knelt between Prussia's legs. "Gilbert, Gil look at me." He cupped the albino's face in his hand. Prussia's red eyes were wet and wide in fear. "Gilbert, it's okay. It is over, you're right. But let's try to forget about it and put it behind us." He smiled sweetly. "I'm right here, not thousands of miles away from you. You don't have to worry or be afraid anymore."

Prussia closed his eyes, remembering the dream vividly. It was the night his precious Canada was taken away from him by that...that communist monster. Even if now he wasn't a communist, just seeing the man plagued his memories and made him phase out of his normal self. He cringed when Canada kissed his cheek, then his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the bite marks on his beloved's collarbone. They were harsher than his normal bites...because his depression would take over after nights like this. It had been a night so those marks were still fresh and healing. Thankfully, those bites were so low that nobody would notice unless he would wear his hockey jerseys.

"Matthew..." Prussia whispered as he buried his face into Canada's shoulder and cried quietly. The blond was taken by surprise, but held his lover close and tight. "He won't leave my dreams! I hate this feeling that I get! I keep thinking that you are in danger."

"Shh," Canada whispered, "You have nothing to worry about. We are here, in my home, safe and far away from danger. I'm right here in front of you, not hurt at all."

"But you are hurt," Prussia muttered. His hand reached out and those fingers gently touched the series of bites that went down.

Canada winced ever so slightly and it made Prussia stop instantly. "Oh, that..." He chuckled, "It's nothing. I can handle it." He met Prussia's eyes and saw that depression begin to sink in and take control. He was afraid that he'd be stuck in bed tomorrow to a very sorrowful apologetic Prussia attempting to do anything to make him feel better. "Gilbert, listen to me. I love you. I will always love you no matter what you have been through. Nothing will change between us."

Prussia leaned in slowly to kiss Canada. When their lips met, the dulling fire inside Canada roared in his heart. It was a gift he inherited from his Papa and mother, there was always a passionate fire burning in his heart, and only Prussia can fan the flame to make it roar. Canada moaned softly, deepening their kiss. It wouldn't be long before they'd cave in to their desires.

"G-Gilbert!" Canada gasped when the German bit his shoulder hard again. He enjoyed this pain, and only if Prussia gave it to him. Prussia's bites turned into kisses as they slivered up his neck and soon their lips connected passionately. Canada gripped the albino's shoulders and noticed that he was shaking. "Gilbert?"

"I c-can't," Prussia gasped, "I can't hurt you! Please, stop me!"

Canada just smiled and stroked his face gently. "You won't hurt me, Gil. If I'm anything like my Papa, I can handle anything you give me."

Prussia looked at him with disbelief in his red eyes. He was trying to read through Canada's violet eyes that were bright and warm. He felt like if he stared hard enough, his entire world would turn into warm violet liquid. There was no trace of regret in those eyes. He nuzzled into Canada's neck, feeling his racing heart and heard a soft sigh. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Canada lifted Prussia's face to look at him. "Nothing you do can hurt me. I love you, Gilbert."

***Deliver Us***

America's hands shook as he took the syringe in hand. He had promised Japan he wouldn't touch drugs again...but he needed this release. He watched the brown liquid for a moment before he tightened the tourniquet and rubbed his arm, feeling for the vein. It didn't take much for the bruised vein to pop out for him. He closed his eyes and stuck himself. The pain clung to him and he bit his lip, hissing in pain. After injecting the fluid into his body, he laid back, keeping his eyes closed.

When the drug took over, he knew it had. He felt his entire body just become light. He gasped and sat up, looking around the room with his now light eyes. His walls were slightly moving, then again, he hadn't had sleep for about three days. He flopped back onto his bed and lifted his hands, flexing them slowly before his eyes. He heard a knock then a familiar soft voice.

"Alfred, it's me. Are you awake?"

"Kiku..." He muttered. Obviously he heard because the door opened and Japan entered. America met those big brown eyes and smiled calmly.

Japan's mind finally clicked. Then he saw the abandoned syringe and tourniquet. "Alfred..."

"It's not acid," America whispered, "I promise you that." Japan hesitantly sat beside him, letting America grab his hand. "Nothing bad is happening, I'm just relaxing."

"What are you using?" Japan asked. America's blue eyes were bright, but distant.

"I call it the Hero drug." America sighed as he relaxed deeper into his bed.

Japan closed his eyes. Heroin...a hard drug. It was just as bad as acid, but at least he wasn't having a heart attack. He hated it when America would refuse to get help when thing became too hard for him. When things got hard, he turned to drugs. "Alfred, why don't we get some sleep."

"You sleep with me?" he asked sweetly, snuggling against Japan's thigh. Japan gasped and blushed when he kissed his thigh. "Please, Kiku?" Japan nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead when America turned the tables and flipped himself around and sat up in such a way that he was hovering over a surprised Japan. It was shocking to see that he still had his reflexes. "You know how beautiful you are right now?"

Japan blushed. "You're high and you haven't slept in three days. Let's get to sleep."

America ignored what he said and nuzzled Japan's neck, kissing softly. "So beautiful."

"Alfred..." Japan gasped. He was losing his rational thought again, just when he needed it the most. Damn it America! Japan gasped when America's kissing turned into soft nipping. Sleep wasn't going to come for a while now. Japan grabbed America's hair and they kissed hard and passionately. "Alfred, you're a disaster."

***Deliver Us***

Romano looked at Italy and they met eyes. They were walking to church with Germany and Spain. Italy smiled his sweet carefree smile that fooled most of the world. But not Romano, Spain, or Germany were fooled. They knew it was a mask, they knew Italy was worried about the world, and with the visions of war and death, he wasn't his usual cheerful self as often.

"Hey, Lovino!" Italy said cheerfully, "I'll race you."

"In these robes?" Romano asked.

"Si!" Italy jumped up and down cutely. Romano caught a glimpse of Germany actually smiling. "Come on, fratello! It'll be fun!"

"Go on," Spain urged, "We'll catch up. Just be careful." He kissed Romano's cheek, making him blush just as red as a tomato.

Romano smiled and stood next to Italy. "Ready?"

"Set!" Italy cheered.

"Go!" they both yelled as they took off running.

Spain chuckled and crossed his arms. "Such innocence they have even though they've been through a lot."

Germany nodded. "Ja, but we both know what's been going on between them." Spain looked at him, his green eyes knowing. "Lovino's been having nightmares too?"

"Si," Spain muttered, "He tells me only a little bit so I don't know much. The one he told me the most about was when I had died protecting him. He made me promise him to never die protecting him." He began walking ahead.

Germany caught up easily. "You would die either way, would you?"

Spain nodded. "He may hate me when it does happen, but I would die to give him life. I raised him, I took care of him, I loved him through the good and bad. I still love him no matter what happens. And I would put myself between him and a weapon. I'd do anything for him."

_'Just like I would trade my life for Feliciano...'_ Germany thought as he looked up to the sky. The soft white clouds drifted by, just as carefree as Italy. He remembered laying in the grass on a hill with Italy, staring up at the clouds as he would name out many different shapes he saw in the sky. He would always ask what he saw, but Germany never answered. He just enjoyed listening to Italy cheer and laugh. It was a beautiful time, before the war, before the visions, before any of this started.

When Spain and Germany finally caught up to the twins, they saw that the brothers were mirroring each other. Their foreheads touching, palms pressed together, and eyes closed. Germany's heart jumped in fear. They never did this unless they were seeing something. Spain closed his eyes and waited, he would deal with Romano when he came out of it.

"NO!" Italy cried as he pushed away from Romano. Tears fell and he dropped to his knees, sobbing. Germany ran to him and knelt beside him, trying to calm him down. Spain looked at Romano's face. His hazel eyes were wide in fright.

"Feli, look at me." Germany whispered as he lifted Italy's face. Italy's brown eyes opened and a fresh wave of tears poured out. "Feli, what did you see?"

"Everybody died!" Italy sobbed, "Everybody died! One by one! Why! Why!" He buried himself in Germany's chest and sobbed harder. Germany wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him, rocking him back and forth.

Spain cupped Romano's cheek and he finally snapped out of his trance. Tears formed and he began to cry. Spain took him into his arms and let him cry, rubbing his back gently and soothenly. "Shh, it's okay. Everybody is alive." He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Romano's head. _'Grandpa Rome, what should we do? How will they take care of the world? Guide them, Grandpa.'_

***Deliver Us***

America was stirring his coffee when he heard urgent knocking at his door. "Hang on a moment." He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the door. He opened the door and saw his boss's security. "Oh, hey guys. What's going on?"

"Change of plans, Mr. Jones. You have to go to the World Trade Center for the meeting. You don't have much time."

"Of course, let me get dressed." He hurried back into his room and turned on the table lamp. Japan stirred and lifted his head. "Kiku, I have to go to New York City today. I'm going to leave in a little bit." Japan sat up slowly and rubbed his tired eyes. America leaned down and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"Be careful," Japan muttered.

"I will." America hurried into his suit and ran out the door.

Japan rubbed the tiredness out of his body, wincing at how sore his body was. He found his clothes and got dressed. He stared at himself in the mirror and saw the love marks on his neck, nice and dark. He smiled and left the room, walking downstairs to make himself something to eat. He pulled out the rice America had in the cabinet and began to boil the water for it. He grabbed a mug and turned on the hot water for his tea. He filled the cup and set it down to find the tea bags. When he turned around he heard a crack. Shivers ran up his spine and he turned around back to the cup. The mug had a small crack. He stared at that mug hard, the shiver never ending.

"No, today is going to be okay. Alfred's cups have been known to break easily if it's too hot." He shook that bad feeling off and continued making breakfast. He stirred the now soft rice and he reached for the salt shaker...knocking it over. He gasped and withdrew his hand into his chest. His eyes widened in fear. "No..." He jumped hearing the phone ring. It was Alfred's landline, so he went ahead and answered. "Hello?"

"_Kiku? Is that you?"_

"Ah, good morning, Matthew." He paused hearing another voice yelling in the background. He recognized it to be Prussia, but he was yelling in German. "Is everything okay over there? Gilbert seems distressed."

"_Is Alfred there? Please tell me that he is..."_ He sounded anxious and scared.

"...No. He went to work." He could hear his heart beating erratically. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"_Where did he...? Gilbert! Don't run out there!"_

"_What should we do, Mattie!"_

Japan was shocked to hear Prussia panicking. "What's going on? What does this have to do with Alfred?"

"_Just sit down, Gilbert! Kiku, where did he go today?"_

"New York City."

"_Turn on the TV and stay there! Gilbert and I are coming down to you! Arthur is already on his way. No matter what you see, stay there!"_

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The line got cut off and he stared at the phone in shock. "What happened?" He abandoned his breakfast, getting this sinking feeling in his gut and he turned on the TV, still standing. The normal channel that showed cartoons was on the news currently.

"_Oh God there's a second plane coming!"_

Japan dropped the remote as he saw the World Trade Center in flames and smoke. Off to the side he saw a passenger plane flying toward the building. "Alfred!" The plane collided and he ran for his cell phone. With shaking hands, he tried many times to call America's phone. "Come on!" He managed to get the phone to ring. "Come on, Alfred, pick up pick up!" He got the voice mail and he started to panic. He kept calling, getting the voice mail each and every time. He ran for the door, needing to get to New York. When he opened the door, he saw Canada and Prussia just about to run in.

Canada saw the panicked look in Japan's eyes and he instantly grabbed Japan's shoulders. "Kiku, let's go back inside and wait."

"I've been calling his cell for half an hour!" Japan cried, "He hasn't answered at all!" He broke down sobbing and Canada hugged him close. "What if he really is dead?"

"He's not dead!" Canada responded quickly, "I know my brother, he wouldn't die so quickly."

Prussia looked down at Japan. "Let's go inside and wait until Arthur gets here at least. Then well go and check the hospitals together." With Prussia's help, Canada managed to get Japan back sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Do you want the TV off?" Canada asked, reaching for the remote on the floor. Japan shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. Canada watched carefully, then turned his gaze to the TV. It was too much to bear, but he couldn't turn away. He jumped when he felt Prussia's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the albino smiling at him.

"Hey," Prussia muttered, "Are you going to be okay?" Canada nodded. "How about I go and make something for you guys. We haven't eaten yet."

Canada nodded. "Thanks." Prussia left the room and Canada went back to watching the news. It wasn't long before the door was busted down and he jumped up, seeing England standing there. "Father?"

"Where is he?" England asked, a panicked look in his eyes. He wasn't even dressed properly for a British man. "Where's Alfred? Please, tell me that he's alive!" Japan looked up at him and England's face contorted to fear. "Oh God, please don't tell me that he's dead?"

"We don't know," Canada whispered, "We've tried calling him and he hasn't answered us. We were going to the hospitals to find him."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" England stated, "Let's go!"

"Wait..." Japan called out. He stood up and was looking past England and Canada. His eyes were wide in shock. "A-Alfred...?"

Canada and England quickly spun around to see America leaning against the doorway, clutching his midsection with a good arm. His other arm was torn up. His suit was torn, his glasses missing from his face, his body dirty and bloody.

"Alfred?" Japan walked up to America slowly. He saw he was shaking. "Alfred? It's me, Kiku." He reach out for America just when he was about to fall. Japan and England reacted quickly, catching America as he fell.

"Easy there, chap," England muttered soothingly, "You're home, now. Let's get you cleaned up." He looked over at Canada and Prussia. "Get some tea made, a bag of ice, and some hot soup." They both nodded and hurried into the kitchen. "And as for you, Alfred, you are going into the bathtub."

America remained silent as England and Japan carried him up. England held America up as Japan drew a bath. He closed his eyes, sighing softly.

America grunted, "D-Dad..."

England opened his eyes and looked up at America, seeing him open his bright blue eyes. "Alfred?" A smile grew on America's busted lips. "What are you smiling about, you git?" Though he couldn't help but to smile back, seeing that he wasn't losing himself.

"You know, as much as I pick on you and shout at you...I don't hate you."

England's eyes widened, he tried his hardest to not show his shock. But before he could open his mouth to speak, America continued.

"Sure, I may call you names and say I hate you. I may yell at you whenever you'd try to tell me something. But I never really hated you. You've always been there for me even if I didn't know it myself." He smiled. "You're a great dad...thank you."

Japan smiled before entering the room, hearing what America had said. "The bath is ready."

Meanwhile, Prussia watched Canada trying to make tea. His hands were shaking terribly. He let out a curse in French when he dropped the mug filled with hot water and it shattered. When Canada thought he'd get water on his bare feet, he found himself lifted into the air and set onto the bar counter. He looked at Prussia, seeing the German's calm face.

"Just relax, you can't do anything shaking like that."

Canada looked down at his trembling hands and tried to still them. He sighed, looking down. Then he felt Prussia's warm hands on his cheeks and his face being lifted. They met eyes and Canada felt his eyes tear up. Prussia pressed his lips against the blond's forehead gently.

"It'll be okay." Prussia whispered, "Let me take care of it. You just sit here and calm down." He took one step back and Canada whimpered, wrapping his arms around Prussia's body and pulled him into a hug. Prussia smiled and tightened his hold. "It's okay, Alfred is home now."

***Deliver Us***

England left the bathroom, giving Japan and America the room to themselves. America leaned his head back, resting it on Japan's arm. Japan opened his eyes and met America's bright blue eyes. Because of the dirt and soot, it seemed like his injuries were really bad. But in all reality, he only got a bunch of minor cuts and a few major cuts. It was nothing Japan couldn't take care of.

"What happened there?" Japan asked hesitantly. He saw America's eyes dim and thought he made a mistake.

"I was half-way up the building, heading to a meeting..." America told the story from his view. He described the disaster from inside the building and the dangerous escape. Soon, he had started crying. Japan did his best to wrap his arms around America to comfort him. "Why! Why would they attack us!"

Japan held him close, not speaking. He knew what it was like...yet all he could do was guide America and hold his hand until he can walk on his own again.

***Deliver Us***

_Whoohoo! I finally finished this chapter! And it's longer than the last one so I'm happy!_

_Okay, here's to clear things up on the timeline. Up until the part where I start in America's home, The Prucan and the Italies part are anywhere between 1991 and 2000. Where I start with America is on September 11, 2001. I was in my 5th grade class when it happened but I didn't know a thing about it until in the afternoon when I got home and my dad was watching it on the news. My school didn't tell anybody about it._

_And the 10th year anniversary of 9/11 is approaching pretty soon. I'm thinking about writing a tribute for it to post on that day. It will be Hetalia and instead of the pairing being Ameripan, it will be USUK. Here's my reason: Because of my friend who we call Prussia, who showed me some video that I will NOT post a link to, I started to see that pairing once again and like it again. I still ship Ameripan, but I also ship USUK and Giripan._

_No translations this chapter, I just didn't feel like writing in a different language again._

_I hope you enjoyed this!_


	13. What Can I Do?

Romano woke up abruptly, gasping in horror. Spain sat up beside him quickly. "Lovi?"

The Italian panted, unable to answer, moreover couldn't hear him. He was still deafened by his nightmare. The screams, the gunshots, the explosions...they were still echoing in his ears. He saw Spain appear in front of him. He was saying something, but he sound didn't escape the man's lips. Spain's eyes widened in fear as Romano's vision blacked out.

Romano opened his eyes what felt like days later to hear muttering of his fratello and Spain.

"Fratello is closer to the church than I am..." Italy whispered, "So he might be getting these deeper than I am."

"I'm just worried what will happen when this event happens."

"Wh-what event?" Romano groaned quietly.

"Lovino!" Spain gasped as he hurried to Romano's side.

"Fratello!" Italy cried out in relief, "You're awake, thank God!"

Romano groaned as he tried to sit up. Spain took his hand firmly and kissed each knuckle lovingly. "I'm so happy that your awake. I was afraid we lost you." 

"What happened?" Romano asked.

"You stopped breathing and passed out," Italy said quietly, "Was the vision that horrible?"

Romano looked at his little brother frighteningly at the mention of his vision. They both shared them, but each one was slightly different to what they saw. He grabbed his brother's hand tightly. "You...died..."

Italy stared into his brother's eyes, feeling his brother's pain and wanting to cry. He squeezed his brother's hand to comfort him. "I-I know..." he whispered with a broken voice.

Spain leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek gently. Romano looked up at the ceiling with the same fearful eyes his younger twin held. He prayed and prayed hard that what he saw wasn't true.

***Deliver Us***

America pulled on his suit, smoothing his tie. He rubbed his tired eyes and walked out of the room, leaving Japan in the bed sleeping. He stepped out into the cool fall morning, walking briskly down the street. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing. When he pulled it out of his pocket to look at the ID he saw it was his boss. He answered quickly. "Yes, sir?" He paused before his eyes widened. "But they weren't involved...!" He froze when his boss interrupted him. His eyes dimmed in submission and he lowered his head with a nod. "Yes, sir...I understand."

He hung up and turned around to walk back home and change into his uniform. Japan was standing in the kitchen when he returned. The smaller man looked worried. "Alfred? What's wrong? Did you get the day off?"

America shook his head and took off his coat, trudging upstairs. Japan quickly followed, watching his lover worriedly. He stood at the door as America peeled off his formal clothes and began putting on his army under clothes.

"Alfred?" Japan asked in worry.

"I've been called to war in the Middle East," America muttered, "My boss wants me to fight in Iraq."

"Iraq?" Japan muttered in confusion, "What did they have to do with what happened in September?" He flinched internally when he saw America's eyes darken at the mention of that dreaded month. They were two months later from it and he was still having to speak in honor of it and suffer any pains. "Why is your boss telling you to fight in Iraq?"

America looked out the window. "I don't know..."

***Deliver Us***

Canada pulled his red hoodie on over his hockey jersey. He rubbed his tired eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out any little tangles in them. He looked at himself in the mirror and began to see the slight changes in him because of the stress. His eyes weren't as bright as normal, his skin was strained and pale. Ever since he started dealing with his brother's issues and having to comfort his papa France and father England for the riots in London, he began to feel worse and worse. He gasped when he felt arms snake around his waist and he saw Prussia appear behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Those red eyes looked at his reflection in worry. "Mattie, are you okay?"

"I just don't feel good today, that's all." He leaned into the stronger man's hold, relaxing a bit. It was comforting to rest in Prussia's arms. Even though he was no longer a country, he was still just as strong. "Gilbert, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll cook today so you just lay down on the couch and read a book." Prussia smiled and kissed Canada's neck right on a love mark from last night. He let Canada pull away from him and walk to the sofa in the living room. He was cute wearing his hoodie and pajama pants and barefooted. Canada plopped himself into the sofa, grabbing the nearest book and opening it. It happened to be Prussia's bible, he was taken by shock, but he just shrugged and read it anyway. Prussia smiled and walked around the sofa, but leaned down to give the blond a peck on the forehead before walking into the kitchen.

Prussia rolled his sleeves back and set himself to work. He wasn't going to make pancakes this time, but he was going to put together something good. It wasn't long before the whole house was filled with the warm aroma of sausage and biscuits. Well, it was at least in his opinion...he didn't notice Canada had stepped out of the room because the smell of what he loved was making him sick. He leaned against the bathroom door and held his stomach, trying to swallow down the nausea that was attacking him. Maybe it would be best if he stayed home today instead of going out like planned. He touched his forehead and didn't feel a fever. "What is going on with me?"

"Mattie?" Prussia called, "Breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?"

Canada gasped when he felt a cramp hit him hard. He grunted and that got Prussia to go into worried mode. He opened the door and let himself in. "Matthew? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He held his suffering lover in his arms.

"I-I don't know...I felt like I was going to throw up when you were cooking...now I have this pain in my gut." He panted slightly. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No," Canada muttered, "Call Papa and Father. They'll be able to help me."

"Let me get you to bed first, take your hoodie off." When Canada complied, Prussia scooped him up bridal style, being rewarded with a squeak and a blush. He carried Canada to their room and laid him down. "Just stay here, I'll call Francis and Arthur." Prussia disappeared out of the room for a few minutes, leaving Canada alone to assess his own body now that he was laying down and calmer. His stomach still cramped and he just downright didn't feel like himself. He looked toward the door when Prussia entered. "They'll be here in a few hours. Arthur has to get to an airport away from London because of the riots."

Canada nodded. "Thank you." Prussia crawled into bed behind him and held him close. "You don't have to hang around."

"My awesomeness demands that you rest beside awesome me. My awesomeness may cure you."

Canada laughed lightly, "You never fail to be awesome, Gilbert. But I don't think your charming aura will cure me."

"But I must try!" Prussia chuckled, snuggling closer. He then whispered, "This gives me a reason to snuggle by you when Francis gets here without him chastising me about 'molesting his precious boy'. And safely dodging a curse from Arthur."

Canada smiled. "And I have a feeling nobody will know this except us."

"You are correct."

Canada managed to fall asleep, leaving Prussia alone awake to ponder. It wasn't long before he heard an urgent knock. Without waking up Canada, he got up and walked downstairs to the door. When he opened the door he spotted France and England standing at the door with concern in their eyes. "He's upstairs sleeping."

"_Mon ami,_" France said quietly, "What happened? Is he running a fever?"

Prussia shook his head.

"Let's take a look at him," England said.

They followed Prussia up the stairs. The albino hesitantly opened the door and entered. He saw through Canada's body that he was awake. "Matthew...they're here. Can you sit up?" Canada shifted slowly and then sat up carefully. Prussia was instantly at his side, cupping his cheek and whispering comforting words in German. Canada nodded slowly and muttered back in French faintly. France only caught a slight few words and he smiled.

"_Mon cher,_ what is bothering you? Gil said you weren't running a fever." As Canada muttered in response, explaining how he had been feeling for the past week, France's smile began to grow. England noticed the smile and payed more attention, then caught it and his eyes widened.

"So that's about it..." Canada sighed, "Do you have any idea what I should do, Papa?" He looked at France and saw that smile that told him something was up. "Papa?"

France looked at Prussia with that same smile.

"Why do I have this sudden feeling I'm going to die?" Prussia whimpered, feeling threatened with that smile. "What did I do now?"

France's smile got bigger. "Gil, _mon ami,_ I'm torn between being proud of you and deciding the best kind of torture I can do to you." Prussia blinked, the wheels in his head beginning to turn. "Gilbert..." He looked at a very confused Canada. "Matthew, _mon cher_. Congratulations, you two. Mattie is filled with a joyous blessing."

Prussia froze instantly, catching on his friend's meaning. An audible gasp could be heard from Canada's stiff form. "G-Gilbert..."

Prussia blinked and he took a few long steps toward the door. He paused and turned around. "I need a minute alone. I'll be back." He stepped out and closed the door.

Canada closed his eyes and sighed, feeling tears sting. "I was afraid of that..."

France sat beside him on the bed, hushing him. Canada all but threw himself into France's arms and started crying. "Shh, it's okay. He just needs to sort this out. He'll return, I know he will."

Prussia paced in the living room downstairs, running his fingers through his hair. Little Gilbird fluttering after him in concern. "Me...a father...? How? I don't think that's possible." He stopped and held his hand out for the little yellow bird to land on his hand. "How can this happen? Did you know about this?" The little yellow bird chirped softly and Prussia's eyebrows crumpled tighter. "You mean you knew he was pregnant all along? Why didn't you tell me?" The bird chirped a string of song. "What do I do?"

Canada had fallen asleep rather quickly because of the news and France was just watching him, stroking his son's hair. England was looking out the window, not having anything to say. They heard the door open slightly and France looked to see Prussia standing behind the crack of the door. "You're back..."

"...Yeah." Prussia muttered, "Is...is he asleep?"

"_Oui, mon cher_ was tired out from the news and worried about you that he fell asleep after crying."

Prussia felt something small but sharp stab in his heart. It was his fault that his precious Canada cried. "Can I be alone with him, Francis? Please?"

France smiled, seeing that softness in those red eyes. He nodded and stood up, signaling England it was time to leave the room. They both left and closed the door behind them. Prussia stood, watching Canada breath slightly with sleep. "Matthew..."

Canada stirred and looked up from the pillow. Prussia felt his heart drop when he saw the dried tears. "G-Gilbert?"

"I'm back." He knelt beside the bed and brushed a tendril of Canada's hair away from his eyes. He leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I needed a moment to gather my thoughts together."

"I know what you're thinking...we can't have it."

Prussia's eyes widened. "What? No! I never thought that!"

"You've told me you're not good with kids and that children scare you or they're scared of you. I know you don't want this."

"I wasn't going to say that." Prussia muttered. Canada looked up at him. "Mattie...I needed time to let everything settle in. As much Francis took it easy on me, I still didn't know what was happening. It took me a while to realize this." He smiled at Canada. "I'm the happiest awesome new father ever right now!"

Canada stared at him in shock, then tears of happiness attacked him. "Oh Gilbert!" He threw himself into Prussia's arms, who held him tightly. Prussia closed his eyes and buried his face into Canada's hair. "I love you, Gilbert."

"_Ich liebe dich, Matthew._"

France closed the door quietly with a calm smile. England returned France's smile. "You aren't going to kill Gilbert, are you?"

"No," France whispered, "I knew that he wouldn't hurt _mon cher Matthew_. Despite being an old country, he is still naïve about the world. His heart is carefree, but it's in the right place. I'm proud of him."

"Matthew was able to pull him to Earth after all those years." England grabbed France's hand and led him downstairs. "He really is your son."

France smiled. "Let's make lunch and tea for them. They'll be hungry when they get down here."

***Deliver Us***

Japan watched America take his shirt off, showing off his recent scars from the battles in Irag and Afghanistan. He worried about his lover. America wasn't his usual bright and happy self anymore. He still bragged as usual, but it was getting more and more arrogant. He didn't play video games like he used to, nor did he play his favorite sports like he used to. Japan stood up, walking to take America's hand into his own.

"Alfred?"

America sighed, "Why do I get pulled into these things?" Japan looked at his pained expression. "Why do I always get pulled into family feuds and stupid fights? I hate this!"

"I don't know..." Japan muttered softly, "But let's get you to bed and you can sleep."

America looked at the smaller man for a long moment before nodding. "Okay..."

Japan smiled and led the blond to the bed. America tried to get sensual, but Japan chastised him. "Sleep first."

"Can't sleep..." America whined quietly as he nuzzled Japan's neck from behind.

Japan sighed. "Well, I talked to Matthew a few days ago..."

"Oh...?" America sighed, "What about?"

"He's pregnant," Japan said calmly, "With Gilbert..."

America stayed quiet for a long moment. Finally breaking the silence when he muttered, "I'm glad..."

***Deliver Us***

Canada looked around his dream world. He remembered this place. Those tall trees with the bright red and orange leaves, the fall flowers blooming. He took a step and looked down when his bare foot crunched against the leaves that had fallen. Hesitantly, he walked forward, enjoying the nostalgic feel of the ground underneath his feet. He heard drums from a short distance sounding joyfully in honor of the season of the harvest. The drums were low, but beautiful music to his ears.

A smile grew on his face when a few laughing children passed by him, holding small fish on their strings to show their mothers and fathers. He followed the children's path and walked to a small clearing where a village nestled deep into the woods. There was nobody standing around the fire, nor anybody walking around with the harvest. The children he just saw and followed vanished before his eyes, leaving the small village barren except for his presence.

He walked to the center, looking around. "Hello?" he called hesitantly, hoping that somebody would respond. He poked his head into the little huts, finding nobody there. He stepped back to the fire and he froze when he saw a single woman standing there.

Her long black hair was smooth and simply beautiful, almond shaped brown eyes bright and strong. Her darker skin smooth and perfect, wearing a simple deer-skin dress adorned with blue beads and wearing a brown wooden bead necklace. She smiled lovingly at Canada, opening her arms in a warming welcoming way. "My son..." she said in the Native American tongue.

Canada's violet-blue eyes brightened up and he ran to the woman. "Mama!" he cried as he hugged the woman tightly, completely unaware of how much taller he was than her now.

She looked up at him with a smile. "You've gotten so tall," she said happily, "and so handsome. You have your papa's sweet face." She kissed Canada's cheek lovingly. "You must be happy, you're glowing of joy." She smiled. "Did you find a woman to love?"

Canada blushed. "N-not exactly," he muttered nervously, "I fell in love with another man. He's so wonderful to me...we're...we're having a baby together."

Her smile grew brighter. "I'm so happy for you!" She looked toward the setting sun. "Oh, baby, I have to go. I can't stay here longer now."

Canada looked at her. "No, I just found you after so many years. I miss you, Mama. Alfred isn't himself. I don't know what to do!"

The woman smiled sweetly at the taller man. "I know...Alfred has lost his way. He has ignored the voices of our spirits." She sighed. "The only thing I can do is hope he listens soon. You can't do this without him."

"What do you mean, Mama?" He turned to look at his mother only to see that she had disappeared. "Mama?"

He gasped awake, sitting up to almost hitting Prussia in the nose. He yelped when Prussia barely dodged the assault and the German fell on the floor. "Gilbert? Are you okay?"

Prussia laughed as he laid on the floor on his back. "Wow, I only shook you gently!"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Canada whined, "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Don't worry about it, baby," Prussia said happily as he sat up on his knees and stole a kiss from Canada's lips. He chuckled when he made the blond blush. "Morning!" He stole another kiss. "You were muttering in some strange language."

Canada smiled. "I was having a dream about my mother. You must have heard her tribe's language."

"You still remember that old language after speaking French and English your whole life?"

He nodded. "Of course, I talk to Kumajiro in that language from time to time."

"You don't talk to me in that language," Prussia whined with a childish pout.

"You won't understand it," Canada teased, kissing Prussia's nose lightly. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up for the day. He met his reflection's eyes for a long moment. _'Alfred has lost his way...how can I get him to listen for Mother's call? Tell me what to do Mama...'_

***Deliver Us***

_Hello! Finally, after about two or three months of just sitting in my mind, I finally got this chapter written down in about a week. Hopefully this has broken my writer's block that has stopped well before finishing my USUK and Giripan fics here..._

_Well...it's official...I can't write Ameripan anymore. This is the last moments of Ameripan I'll ever write ever again. After I wrote my USUK and Giripan fics, I just can't get back to that pairing. Thank you :iconSukio-chan: and :iconnaramurasaki: for converting me to USUK and Giripan._

_No new language phrases this time. **is lazy**_

_Canada is pregnant! **squeals** With Prussia **dies of happiness** I really need to get back to the main plot but I'm just so happy for Canada!_


	14. He Lost his Way

Italy was fast asleep on the sofa when Germany came home early from his work at the office. He smiled when he saw the Italian curled up cutely under his blanket with the three German Shepherds laying on the floor around him. The dogs lifted their heads when seeing their master enter and tails began to wag. "_Bleiben_," he muttered firmly to the dogs as he set his suitcase down and walked past the couch. The dogs stayed put where their master had told them to.

Germany walked into his room, changing out of his suit into his normal relaxing outfit of military pants and black tank top. He stretched his restless muscles, shaking the stiffness out of them before walking back into the living room to find the dogs sitting up and looking at Italy. He was sitting up, his gaze distant and eyes glassy. "Feli...?" He stepped beside the dogs and pointed away from the couch. "_Besiegen_." The dogs, whimpered, backing away from their master slowly before laying down again.

Italy muttered softly in a dazed voice. "The world is ending soon, I must stop it before it happens."

"Feliciano..." Germany muttered soothingly as he sat down at Italy's feet, "You must stop what before it happens?"

"The war that will bring upon the apocalypse..." Italy muttered. He blinked once and his cloudy eyes were clear once again and they met Germany's eyes. He smiled. "Ludwig! When did you get home?"

Germany smiled at his lover. "A little while ago. You were asleep on the couch." He looked troubled. "Then you sat up and said something about the end of the world..."

Italy looked at him horrified. "Why would I say something like that! I don't remember saying anything before I saw you just now!"

Germany calmed the Italian down by changing the subject. "I saw Gilbert today."

The change of subject worked. "How is he? I haven't seen him ever since he moved in with Matthew. How are they? I hope they are getting along alright."

"Oh they are," Germany said with a smile, "Gilbert is quiet happy now. He and Matthew just found out they're having a baby."

Italy's face lit up in joy. "Really? That's wonderful! Ve~! I can imagine it now. Gilbert will be a wonderful father! You must be proud of him!" Germany chuckled with a nod. "A baby would be nice in a time like this, Ludwig."

Germany nodded with a smile. He rose to meet Italy's lips with his own gently. The Italian sighed softly, leaning into the kiss and running his fingers through Germany's once perfectly tamed hair, undoing any neatness he attained earlier that day. Germany smiled at his lover when he pulled away, seeing how he left the poor man panting slightly.

***Deliver Us***

Canada sat at the world meeting beside France, drinking his bottled water slowly. He didn't get much sleep the night before because Prussia was fretting over letting him go to this meeting which was being held in Paris this time. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He had finally won the argument and they compromised. If Canada went to a meeting, Prussia came along but didn't attend the meeting. Right now, Canada knew, Prussia was in the hall, reading books or playing on his PSP or listening to his Ipod...hell maybe all three.

"You alright?" France asked worriedly.

"Just tired..." Canada replied quietly, "Gil didn't let me sleep last night. I already hurt him so you don't have to do it."

France chuckled, "So I take it that the baby is doing well?" Canada nodded. "That's good. I want my grandchild to be healthy just the same as my baby boy."

"Papa," Canada whined quietly, "Don't call me that. I'm not a baby any more."

"Alright!" Germany called, "The meeting will begin now. First thing on the list is the current problems in the Middle East."

"Alfred," England said carefully, "Do you have anything to say about it? Has there been any resolution to the issues?"

"No, there hasn't." America said, looking even more tired than Canada did. He was slumped in his chair, his hair disheveled more so than normal. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and he was paler. "The fighting is still there, the terrorists are still at work. My boss still hasn't let up on them so it's pissing them off. There's nothing else I can do other than wait for one of them to let up."

"Okay..." Germany muttered as he shuffled through his papers, "Now...onto the next subject...the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico..."

"I'm cleaning it, alright?" America grumbled, "It's not an overnight job, not to mention the fact that gas prices are already high where I'm at. This spill isn't helping my economy at all."

Canada rubbed his temples, sighing silently. It was a good thing that some times he was never asked to say anything in these meetings. More times than not, lately, he had been wanting to yell at his brother for half of the things he said. He groaned as America kept going on and on about his economical status and asking for advice.

France saw Canada's distress and he gently touched the younger man's shoulder. "Matthew? Are you okay?"

Canada stood up firmly, looking at America, who was standing too. America stopped his talking and looked at his younger twin. "What?"

Canada had to make sure nobody knew what was being said between the two of them. "You just don't get it do you?" he asked in their old childhood tongue.

America was caught by surprise when his brother spoke to him in their mother's tribe's language. He had to remember for a moment before responding back. "Don't get what?"

"That this whole meeting isn't about you and your bitching!" Canada sneered, "Everybody else has their own problems to deal with. But you make it hard to deal when YOU keep pushing your problems into everybody else's hands!"

The Native American tongue wasn't registering in anybody's mind as Canada yelled at his brother. They were more or less shocked that he was talking at all.

"What do you know?" America yelled back in the old tongue, "You aren't fighting in the desert or cleaning up oil and dead animals! No! You're living the good life with Gilbert!"

"Don't bring Gilbert into this! He has nothing to do with you." He clenched his fists. "Why don't you just close your eyes and stop moving for ten minutes! Listen to the wind, smell the air. For crying out loud, feel the dirt between your toes!" He groaned in frustration, rubbing his temples again. "You've lost your way! You've forgotten everything Mother has taught us and now look at you!"

"What did I say about talking about Mother?" America warned.

"You're a mess! Picking fights with everybody you see! Threatening the smaller countries! Why can't you just leave everybody alone and focus on your home?" He backed up when America started walking toward him. England and France quickly stood up and separate the brothers before punches were thrown.

"I told you to leave Mother out of this!" America yelled in the old tongue, "She's not here to chastise me into being the good little boy I used to be! This is why nobody ever bothers you! This is why nobody wants your help! You are so quiet and high and mighty on your throne, you never bother to enter conflicts..."

"Because I know when it's best to stay out of arguments!" Canada yelled back, being held back by France, "You are acting childish!"

America's eyes darkened and he fought off England, jumping his brother. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" he roared in Native American. He was fighting off France and England as he tried to strangle Canada.

"THEN GROW UP!" Canada yelled back despite his brother's hands around his neck.

The other countries jumped into action. Spain, France, England, and Germany pried America off Canada as Romano and Italy pulled the coughing country away. Canada grasped his throat, gasping quickly as he caught his air back. He paled when he realized what just happened. "He...he...he tried to kill me..."

"Come on," Italy said calmly, "Let's go into the hall and calm down." He threw Romano a look that told him to watch his mouth. Romano nodded and watched as Italy left the room with Canada.

Prussia saw the door opened and stood up quickly when Canada emerged with Italy supporting the shaking man. "Mattie?" He hurried to Canada's other side. "Are you okay? What happened? Is it the baby?"

Canada shook his head, still catching his breath. "I...I yelled at Alfred..." He looked at Prussia with wide eyes. "He tried to strangle me."

Prussia twitched, his eyes darkening. Italy intervened the rage. "Ve~! Mattie will be fine if you go get him some water. There's a little cafe downstairs, get some water and food." Prussia nodded and walked off. Italy sighed, helping Canada sit down against the wall on the floor. "Are you going to be okay?"

Canada nodded hesitantly, rubbing his neck gently. "I...I don't know what came over me...I never yell at Alfred..."

Italy sat beside Canada, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. He looked over at Canada. "We saw it coming...you've been stressed at the meetings lately. I'm just glad nothing too serious happened."

Canada closed his eyes, letting his head lay back against the wall. He heard footsteps and he opened his eyes to see Prussia rushing to him with a few bottles of water and some sandwiches and fruit and cookies. "This is what I could get," he panted.

Prussia was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek. Canada smiled softly at him. "Thank you." He patted the floor next to him. "Sit by me." Prussia smiled and took his place, wrapping an arm around Canada and pulled him close.

Italy stood up and went back into the meeting room to find everybody was packing up. Japan and America were missing. He hurried to Germany and Romano and Spain. "Where did Kiku and Alfred go?"

France appeared. "I let them have a room since Alfred looked like he was ready to blow. I'm sure Kiku is calming him down."

***Deliver Us***

"Ludwig!" Italy cried running into the kitchen.

Germany dropped the dish he was cleaning back into the water when Italy's outburst scared him. "Feli? What's wrong?" He cupped the Italian's tear-streaked face. "Why are you crying? Did you have another vision?"

"No!" Italy sobbed, "It's Kiku! His home was almost destroyed!" He pulled Germany out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the TV was on playing the newsflash that was pulled up.

"**There was an earthquake off the shore of northern Japan and soon after that a giant tsunami struck the coast. There is panic all over!"** Footage was played of the flooding and destruction.

Germany held his sobbing lover, staring at the TV in pale horror.

"We have to do something!" Italy wailed.

"Shh," Germany said softly, rubbing Italy's back soothingly, "We will, don't worry. We will."

***Deliver Us***

_Alright! I am now caught up to pretty recent events. Everybody knows what the last segment was about. If you don't...shame on you! ALSO...I lied in the last chapter because I forgot about the earthquake/tsunami event earlier this year. So...there will be one more scene of Ameripan in the next chapter. After that, there will only be mentions of them and scenes where they are in the same area. Like when Canada's baby is born **squeals**_

_This next chapter will be primarily about Canada and Prussia during his pregnancy and possibly the birth of their baby. A scene that I wrote out in July during the early planning stages of this story will be written here. I can't wait to write it...yet dread it...so...many...language...translations..._

_The scene with America and Canada shouting at each other in Native American was an idea that FiveLeggedTango gave me. Thank you so much, I was afraid of not having enough drama in it. Hugs to you!_


	15. God Help the Countries

America jumped off the car he stood on, waist deep into opaque water. "Kiku!" he called out desperately as he waded through the water. He saw people trying to help each other up from the ruins.

He knew Japan wasn't at his apartment in the city, so he trudged through to all the places his lover would be, finally ending up at a temple three miles away. The place was half submerged in water, debris floating around it.

"Kiku!" he called, wading through to the temple. The door wouldn't open until the man kicked it down. "Kiku!" he called again, checking each room in the temple, each room was empty of people. He reached a room with a door, and slid it open.

Across the room was a mat floating with half of a man on it, the other half in water. America hurried over to the man and turned him over. "Hey! Dude?" He gasped when he saw it was Kiku. "Kiku! Wake up!" He lifted the smaller man into his arms, cradling him as he waded his way out of the temple. He looked around hurriedly. He had to get Kiku onto dry land.

At that moment, he heard his phone ring the standard ring for other nations that weren't his family or closest friends. He ignored it, more intent on getting Kiku out of danger.

***Deliver Us***

"Ve~ he's not answering!" Italy cried, looking at his phone in dismay. Germany wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the smaller nation close to him. "It'll be okay, Feli. I'm sure Alfred is over there right now helping Kiku."

"We have to help him!" the Italian cried.

"Shhh, we will. We just have to wait to hear from Kiku." He kissed his lover's shoulder, praying things were going to be okay.

***Deliver Us***

He felt stabbing pain in his skull, wanting to tear his brain into shreds. Seppuku felt better than this!

There were muffled sounds around him, all hushed and scared voices. He couldn't understand them, no matter how hard he tried. He attempted to move, which failed. Then he tried to speak, to call out for help, but nothing came out of his mouth.

He stayed still and silent, his mind reeling to figure out what was going on. Why did his head feel smashed? Why was his body in so much pain?

There was sudden but gentle pressure on his hand, then a soft squeeze.

"Kiku," a voice called, faded and quiet that was laced with worry.

He wanted to open his eyes and see who was talking to him. But his world remained black.

"Kiku, it's me," the voice said quietly again.

He tried to place the person who spoke to him; instead, he drew a blank.

"I tried," the gentle voice said in a shaking tone, "I tried to be your hero." There was a pressure against his chest. "I'm sorry, Kiku…"

***Deliver Us***

Italy pressed himself against Germany's side and clung to his shirt as they watched America quietly break down at Japan's bedside. The smaller man blinked his tears freely, not ashamed of them. He was comforted by Germany's hand rubbing his arm soothingly.

It wasn't fair to them. He had asked himself many times why every one of his friends was suffering. He didn't want to see it anymore! He just wanted it to go away.

Before he realized it, he was running down the hall of the hospital, with Germany following after him and calling out his name. He stopped right at the nurses' desk in the open area, his eyes wide and teary. Germany's arms wrapped tightly around him from behind and his forehead pressed into the crook of his neck and he felt tears slide down his skin.

"Feliciano…please…" Germany's voice sounded broken as he whispered to him. Italy was pulled in closer against the German nation, his strong heart beat starting to soothe his nerves.

Italy closed his eyes, finding peace slowly take over, even if just for now.

***Deliver Us***

He opened his eyes, squinting instantly when he felt the bright light shoot through his head. Sounds began to register, hearing the beeping of the heart monitor, the dripping of the IV beside him. He cracked his eyes opened very slightly, letting the light adjust to his vision before opening his eyes more.

He saw a white ceiling with actually dimmed down overhead lights. His eyes shifted around him, seeing the closed window blinds, letting in very little light. He saw the IV, leading the tiny clear tubes to his arm. He finally noticed a slight weight pressing against his leg on the opposite side and he slowly turned his hurting head to see what was on him. He saw a mop of dark blond hair on his thigh, the sound of light snoring coming from this person. It took him a long moment, slowly starting to remember the pair of glasses sitting beside the man's head, then the Nantucket that stood out. He opened his mouth, wanting to say the man's name, but only to cough harshly and painfully.

The man who was resting at his side jumped awake. "Kiku!" he cried in worry, hurriedly standing when the monitor started beeping in anger.

Japan's coughing finally stopped, leaving the nation breathless and struggling to breathe.

"K-Kiku?" America called shakingly as he took Japan's hand gently, "Breathe…please breathe."

The older nation looked up at America weakly, his lungs still aching from the coughing fit and lack of oxygen. He opened his mouth to speak again only to initiate another coughing fit.

America reached over the bed and pushed to nurse call button. Within moments, two nurses rushed in and attended to the coughing nation.

When Japan was calmed down, America sat down beside him. "Please, don't talk. You've been through too much." He grabbed a notepad and pen. "Here…use this."

Japan looked at his lover in confusion. He shakingly took the items, setting them on his thighs. A gentle kiss was pressed against his forehead as he wrote in messy print.

'_What happened?'_

America looked torn as he read the question several times, he assumed. "Kiku…there was an earthquake quite a few miles off shore in the north…then a tsunami struck."

His brown eyes widened in horror, his hands shaking. America carefully held Japan's bandaged head when it rested on his chest. He felt tears dampen his shirt as the older nation sobbed silently.

***Deliver Us***

"How are you feeling?" Prussia asked as he gave Canada another cup of milk.

"I'm fine, Gil," Canada giggled for the tenth time in the morning, "The baby and I are very happy."

Prussia's face lit up in pride. "Awesome!" he laughed, "I knew I would be an awesome Vatti!"

Canada laughed lightly at his albino lover, glad to see him happy. He received a kiss from Prussia, and returned it just as sweetly. "Now, go sit and watch the game, it's Germany versus France. Show me your nation can beat Pappa's in Fußball."

Prussia's red eyes hardened in determination. "Ja! I'll win that game for you!" He knelt down and kissed Canada's growing belly. "And for you, my little awesome baby."

"I'm sure the baby would be proud of Vatti winning the game," Canada said gently, kissing the top of Prussia's head, "Now go watch the game. I'll be there after I finish eating."

When Prussia left him alone in the kitchen, it gave Canada time and peace to think. Just three hours before, he had spent much energy calming his German down after he woke up crying from a nightmare. Even though the Cold War was long past, Prussia was still traumatized by his experiences on the eastern side of Europe in the Soviet Block. To make it up, Prussia made his lover pancakes with a side of wurst.

He rested his hand on his belly, drawing small circles. It had been almost five months since the tsunami in Japan and the nation was recovering well all things considering. Even America was stable enough to help him, which surprised every other nation that America had come in contact with.

Though something still unsettled Canada as he thought about his brother, something that just didn't feel right. America carried this…aura about him that was threatening not only to others around him but to himself.

His thought jolted when he heard a happy cheer from the next room over, and he knew then that the Germans scored against the French. He smiled, and then he stood up carefully. "Time to go watch the game," he cooed to the baby growing inside him, rubbing his belly as he set his dishes into the sink.

He felt something tug on his pajama pants leg and he glanced down to find Kumajiro looking up with cute eyes. "Hey there, Kuma!"

"Who?" the bear asked, blinking as he stood up on his hind legs and gently poked his master's belly with his nose, "Who?"

Canada giggled cutely. "My baby, Kuma, somebody for you to play with when they're bigger." He petted the bear's head gently, scratching behind his ear. "Want to watch the game with Gilbert and me?"

The answer was made obvious when the bear padded toward the cheering German. Canada smiled, then squeaked when he felt something land on his head. He reached up and touched a small ball of fuzz and he relaxed. "Hello, Gilbird."

The bird twittered, fluttering his wings as Canada made his way to the living room. He was surprised to find Prussia in full on Germany gear, shirt, hat, flags, and even red, black, and yellow paint on his face. The man was engrossed in the game, cheering in German, shouting at the TV. Canada laughed lightly as he sat beside him. From the looks of it, Germany was winning by one or two points, which made Prussia happy.

Canada watched quietly, smiling when the French finally got a goal against the Germans. He never really picked a side, but he always tried to watch a game that France or even England and America would have and cheer for his family. But today was a day for him to relax and watch his lover have a good time.

***Deliver Us***

Prussia looked over at his lover during the half-time show, seeing him sleeping against Kumajiro. Though Canada's face wasn't peaceful, seeming pained and scared.

The man instantly jumped up to his knees, facing him and shook him worriedly but gently. "Matthew?" he called worriedly, his eyes wide.

Canada gasped, sitting up with tears in his eyes. "Alfred, no!" he cried. He then blinked, realizing where he was and he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand before he started sobbing.

"Birdie?" Prussia whispered as he sat up higher to hold him close. Canada clung to his shirt as he sobbed quietly into his chest. "Hey hey hey, what's wrong, babe?"

"I don't want to lose my brother!" the pregnant nation sobbed, "He's falling down and he won't let us help him!"

Prussia was at a loss of words, unsure of what kind of advice to give him. His arms tightened around him, holding him closer to comfort his lover. "Shh, hey, it's going to be okay."

"I want to go to France," he whimpered.

"Was?"

"To Paris," he said shakingly, "I want to go to Notre Dame to pray."

Prussia blinked in confusion. Having never really gone to church himself after Old Man Fritz's death, it seemed awkward to think about it. His face softened when Canada lifted his light violet eyes and looked up at him. He cupped the younger nation's cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb. "I'll call Francis and tell him we're coming."

Canada's eyes widened. "You're coming with me?"

"Of course, that would be unawesome of me to let you go alone." He kissed him deeply. "I only want to be beside you and support you."

***Deliver Us***

Canada wandered into his papa's church. He stood still at the door, looking around to see very few people around. He saw no signs of France as he walked down the aisle. It had been a while since he entered a church, usually a long walk in the forest back home was enough for his spiritual needs. But with the recent events of his father's home having problems, his brother digging himself an early grave in debt, and his own growing child inside him…he needed something a little stronger. He sat in one of the pews and looked up at the idol of Christ on the cross, carved so elegantly. It sent shivers down his spin. He closed his eyes and prayed.

***Italy***

Italy knelt before the alter, lighting the candles slowly as he softly began his prayer.

"Non so se puoi sentirmi"

"Ou si vous ê tes encore lá."

"Non so se si ascolta."

"Pour la prière d'un pays."

"Si lo so io sono solo un reietto."

"Je nedevrais pas vous paler."

"Ancora vedo il tuo volto e mi chiedo."

"Où vous unefois parai aussi?"

"Dio aiutari miei conpangini di paesi."

"Affamé de la naissance."

"Mostrate loro la misericordia."

"Ils ne trovent passur la Terre."

"Dio auitari miei compangni di paesi."

"Nous comptons sur vous encore."

"Dio aiutari miei compangni di daesi."

"Ou personne ne."

Italy took in a breath and let it out slowly. He caught the calming scent of incense filling the room. He heard the footsteps of others, their voices ringing in their own prayers.

"Chiedo per la ricchezza. Chiedo per la fame. Chiedo per la Gloria di brilare sul mio no me. Chiedo l'amore che posso possedere. Chiedo a Dio e ai Suoi angeli di benedirmi."

Canada placed a gentle hand on his belly, wishing he could feel his baby's heart beating.

"Je ne demande rien."

"Posso ottenere da."

"Mais je sais quetant."

"Meno fortunate di me."

"S'il vous plait aide mon pays frères."

"I poveri gil oppressi."

"Jen pansais quenous è tions tous."

"I figli di Dio."

"Que Dieu aide les exclus."

"I figli di Dio."

Italy felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Germany through tear-filled eyes. "L-Ludwig…"

Germany knelt by him and held the crying man.

***Canada***

Canada saw Prussia's boots in front of him and he looked up to see his albino worried about him. Prussia slowly dropped to his knees before him and cupped the blond's face. He let his thumb graze his cheek, wiping away a free tear. Canada's violet eyes glistened with tears, but Prussia saw that brightness he would get after a worship. His beloved was alive despite his sadness.

"Gilbert!" Canada sobbed when he threw himself into Prussia's arms. He clung to whatever he could grab of Prussia's jacket.

"Shh, it's okay," Prussia whispered as he held Canada close and tight, "You're in a safe place with me. It's okay." He placed a gentle kiss on Canada's temple.

Canada closed his eyes, snuggling closer to his lover. They were still for a moment until he gasped, sitting up in Prussia's arms.

"What is it?" Prussia asked worriedly.

"It...the baby...it kicked!" he gasped in an almost whispered voice.

His red eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?" He pressed his hand to Canada's belly, feeling a small flutter soon after. "Mein Gott!" he whispered, "Our baby kicked!" He met Canada's eyes before pressing his lips against his lovingly.

***Deliver Us***

He paced his bedroom nervously, wringing his sweaty hands and panting shallowly. He closed his eyes, falling on his back onto the bed. He felt himself sink into the mattress...become one with the mattress.

"No more fighting..." America mumbled dreamily. With one eye opened, he thought he saw the image of his mother from long years past and it made him sit up abruptly. Pain spiked in his skull, emitting a soft cry from the man. "M-Mamma?" he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

The door slammed opened and Japan stood there with a worried expression. "Alfred?" he gasped. He saw his younger lover reaching out into the emptiness of his room, tears rolling down his cheeks. He walked into the man's line of vision carefully. "Alfred?" he called again, which America's eyes snapped to focus and met his. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The younger nation looked extremely tired and high strung, sweaty, nervous, and bloodshot. Japan then knew that he was high on something. "I saw..." America started, but he fell silent.

"Al," Japan said gently, kneeling in front of him. He took his clammy, shaky hands. "What did you take this time?"

America tensed so tight that Japan was afraid he would snap in half. "N-Nothing..."

"Please, don't lie to me," Japan pleaded quietly, kissing America's knuckles, "I want you safe."

The younger man sighed heavily. "Heroine..." he whispered.

Japan looked up at him worriedly. "Alfred..."

"I know I know!" Alfred cried as he hid his face in his hands, "I'm a failure to you and Dad and Francis and Matty! I know I know!" He sobbed bitterly.

Japan hurried up to sit beside him, pulling him into his arms gently to comfort the man. He spoke gently, petting his sweaty hair and rocking slowly. He prayed silently to whatever deity would listen to him. _'Peace and strength find Alfred, please. May peace fill his heart.'_

***Deliver Us***

"Ve~!" Italy cooed as he hopped to Germany with the phone in his hand. "Ludwig~ Gilbert wants to talk to you."

Germany turned to looked at Italy, drying his hands on a towel. "What about?"

"He's got some news to tell you." Italy smiled sweetly when Germany took the phone from his hand.

"Ja?"

"West! You won't believe this!" Prussia cried excitedly, "This is the happiest day of my life so far!"

"Was?" Germany asked confused.

"It's a girl!" his brother cried, "I'm having a little girl!"

Germany blinked, then smiled. "This is wunderbar! Congratulations!"

Prussia laughed, "I've never been so happy in my life! Birdie is so happy too!"

Italy smiled, having heard it already, but enjoyed hearing it a second time. In this time of trouble, news like this brought a new light to Italy's heart.

"Ja, you'll be a great father. After all, you raised me."

"And look at how awesome you are!" Prussia laughed, "You're going to be an uncle!"

Germany chuckled, "I'm sure she's going to be a sweet girl with her Vater's attitude."

"You bet your ass it will!"

"Gilbert!" they heard Canada scolded, "Watch your language! The baby can hear you you know."

Germany laughed, "Looks like you got told off!"

"Shut up!"

***Deliver Us***

_Oh my God! I finally got this chapter finished after what feels like forever!_

_Now we are past the Japan earthquake and tsunami and we are inching toward the end. Expect a few more chapters to the end._

_Enjoy!_


	16. New Life

Japan found himself visiting America several times a month to make sure he was okay. Something kept bothering him as time went on. Alfred would had a panic day where he would stay in his room with the curtains closed and lights turned off, muttering things about terrorists coming into his home. Japan would have to coax his lover out of his panic attack, speaking softly of things he knew Alfred liked and would offer his favorite food and a new video game or even just to sit downstairs and watch an anime together. Most of the time, it would work. When it didn't work, Kiku would lay in bed under the covers with Alfred, letting the worried nation hold him close.

**Deliver Us**

He walked into the kitchen to see Alfred shaking as he was brewing coffee. The withdrawal process was very harsh on him when Japan took away his drugs. Kiku walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning against him. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Cold," Alfred gasped, wiping sweat from his brow, "and hot…"

Kiku kissed between his shoulder blades. "After you have something to eat, go take a shower. We can go out for a walk to settle your nerves."

Alfred nodded, shaking as he took his mug in hand and poured cream and sugar into the cup. Kiku moved to stand beside him, ready to help him if he needed it. The younger nation grabbed the pot hesitantly, starting to pour the hot liquid into the mug slowly. Kiku smiled when he set the pot down with no problems.

"Have you heard from Matthew-san lately?" Kiku asked, wanting to distract Alfred from his withdrawal problems with conversation.

He shrugged. "He called the other day telling me that the baby is due any day now."

Kiku smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm sure he'll be okay."

Alfred sipped at his coffee slowly, relaxing only a small bit as he closed his eyes. He felt Kiku running his hand over his arm and he smiled weakly. "Can we go to the park?" he asked quietly.

"Hai," Kiku replied, "we can if you want."

When Alfred when to take a shower, Kiku sat in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV, not really watching anything in particular. He heard his phone vibrate before the sound blared from across the room. He got up, walking over to the table to see he was receiving a call from Gilbert.

"Moshimoshi?" he answered, holding the phone to his ear.

"Kiku!" Prussia laughed, "The baby is coming!"

Japan's eyes widened. "Really? How wonderful! I wish you good luck in her birth. Keep us posted!"

"We will!" Prussia cheered, "We will!" He hung up.

**Deliver Us**

Ludwig watched as Italy stood up in the middle of hymn, seeing him feel the voices and song, reacting to it like he always did. The nightmares or visions came regularly; it had been a week since the last one, so they were both waiting for it.

"_Liberaci alla terra promessa!_" Feliciano sang, lifting his hands into the air in his enlightened state. Ludwig had never seen a person so connected to his faith as he did with his lover. Even Romano was never as deeply connected as Feliciano was. He was at first scared of it, thinking that Italy would leave him for his church. But now, he realized the church gave the Italian a reason to keep his existence; a reason to stay alive in all the times of trouble they faced.

He jumped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly, he glanced down as he slid his phone out, seeing it was Gilbert calling him. He slipped out of the pew, almost sprinting to a side room to be able to hear as he pressed the answer button.

"Gilbert, you know I go to church with Fel—"

"The baby is coming!" Prussia laughed, "Today's the big day! My baby is coming!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ludwig coaxed, "Calm down and breathe slowly before you break yourself into two. Now, Matthew is in labor?"

"Ja! Ja!" he cheered, "We're in the hospital now, waiting for the doctor."

"Alright," he said, noticing the church had gone quiet, "well, I need to go back to Feli, keep us updated on Matthew and the baby, okay?"

"Ja, I will!" he chuckled.

When Ludwig returned to the front of the church, he saw the priest standing beside Feliciano as his eyes were closed and muttering very softly in Latin.

"Feli?" the German gasped as he hurried over.

Feliciano didn't respond, still muttering in his ancient language, his body swaying.

"He's been touched by God!" a person cried, "Praise the Lord!"

Ludwig ignored the prayers of the people around him as he spoke gently to Italy in German, trying to coax him to wake up and come back to them. He rubbed his back tenderly, holding and squeezing his hand softly as Feliciano muttered in Latin.

Suddenly the Italian gasped, his eyes focusing and tears flooded and started to stream his face. "L-Ludwig!?" he cried.

"I'm right here," he called gently, cupping his face and making sure that he was the only person Italy was looking at. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"Death…" he gasped, "destruction…It was horrible!" His fingers found his lover's shirt and clutched desperately, needing to feel anchored. "Ludwig! It was horrible! So much pain and suffering!" He buried his face into Ludwig's chest, starting to sob bitterly.

Ludwig wrapped his arms protectively around Feliciano, holding him close. He pardoned them in Italian, leading his lover to the side room and vanished in the room with him. Feliciano kept sobbing, clinging to Ludwig with a grip of mortal fear. "Shhhh, it'll be okay," he coaxed tenderly, "I'm right here, and we are safe."

"No!" he gasped, "No we aren't!" He looked at him with tear-filled, wide, fearful eyes. "The time is close! The world will destroy itself if we don't find a way to stop it now!" He clutched to Ludwig's shirt, burying his face into the German's chest as he started sobbing. "I wish I knew what to do," he sobbed, "I wish I knew how to end this before our friends start dying! I don't want to lose any of our friends!"

The German started rocking him gently, back and forth, humming softly to the Italian to calm him down. He rubbed his back soothingly, helping Feliciano relax.

"Hey," he whispered, "I have good news."

Feliciano opened his tear-filled eyes, looking up at Ludwig. "What is it?"

Ludwig smiled. "Matthew went into labor, their baby is going to be born soon."

Italy blinked his eyes for a moment before his face lit up. "How wonderful~" he gasped in a shaky voice.

"Gilbert will keep us updated," Ludwig said happily.

"Can we go to see them?" Feliciano asked in a small voice, "I want to see them."

Germany blinked in shock. "Ja ja ja," he said after a stunned moment, "We can leave as soon as we can."

The smaller man nodded, resting his head onto his lover's chest. "Danke," he whispered.

***Deliver Us***

"Here she is!" the female doctor cooed as she carried a wrapped bundle over to the nearly jumping albino, "She's such an easy baby, gave me no trouble."

"That's my awesome daughter!" Gilbert laughed as he took the bundle into his arms. The Prussian went from loose and relaxed to tense and careful. "Wh-whoa!" he gasped, "_Sie ist sehr klein!_" He looked at the baby, seeing her pale violet eyes looking up at him, big and wide.

Matthew, who was resting in his bed, watched his lover's expression melt from worry to undying love. The Canadian smiled tiredly, relaxing back into his pillow more. Gilbert kissed the baby's forehead gingerly, closing his eyes tightly. "Gilbert?" Matthew called gently, "Are you okay?"

The albino turned to look at his lover, opening his eyes and Canada saw that Gilbert was crying. "The awesome me isn't crying," he laughed, holding their daughter carefully in one arm, "Nein nein nein! I got something in my eyes!"

Matthew chuckled softly. "You can't fool me, Gil."

Gilbert wiped his tears away. "She's so perfect, Birdie!" he gasped, "She's beautiful! A blessing! _Mein kleiner Engel!_" The Prussian walked over to the bed, carrying the newborn close to his chest dearly as he sat beside his lover.

The Canadian's tired face lit up in joy when he saw the face of his daughter for the first time. The newborn was almost as pale as her father with pale violet eyes and silvery blonde fuzz of hair. She looked between her parents with big eyes, her tiny hands clenching into fists and relaxing. "She's beautiful, Gil," Matthew gasped as he slipped a finger into the baby's palm. Her fingers closed around his own, gripping as tight as she could.

"That's right, little one," Gilbert chuckled, "That's Mutti."

Matthew tenderly pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering lovingly in French. The newborn gurgled softly, her other hand touching her mother's cheek. "_Mon ange précieux, Avril._


End file.
